The Chairman's Spy
by imaginexwriter9
Summary: AU After the destruction of Anteiku, Kaneki Ken is disheartened by loss with no place to go. Hunted by Doves, a cloaked man called the 'Chairman' approaches the half-ghoul and offers him sanctuary at Yokai Academy. In exchange, Kaneki will be the Chairman's eyes and ears while protecting a certain human student...TG and RV belong to their respected authors. Art is not mine. Hiatus
1. Ghoul and Exorcist

_Hello new readers to my latest work!_

 _Before you start, be aware that for better integration purposes, I am omitting R+V's explanation of ghouls and using Tokyo Ghoul's instead with some changes. In this fanfiction, ghouls can be harmed by other weapons other than their kagune. The reason for this is because I do not want Kaneki to be too OP in this crossover. Ghouls in this story will still have immunity to regular weapons like knives, guns, etc. However, attacks from only S-Class monsters like vampires can inflict damage._

 _This story will not have a harem. I am personally not a fan of the genre, so there will be no excessive sexual innuendos of any sort. This story will lean towards seinen, but it won't be as dark as Tokyo Ghoul. There will be light and humorous moments, and involve less tragedy._

 _If you are one of my readers from my other series, don't worry: I am not abandoning them! I am currently experiencing writer's block on my other ongoing stories, and I simply needed to act on my muse and get this story down._

 _This is my first time posting a crossover story of any kind, so I hope you enjoy it! The amount of reception and feedback I get will help me determine whether I should continue this story or not, so please be sure to review to tell me what you think._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ghoul and Exorcist**

Kaneki Ken was on the run.

He clutched his hand around his fatal wound, and his breaths were raspy and uneven as he trudged down the dark streets. He could still smell the vibrant smoke emitting from the ruins of Anteiku, and hear the numerous clashes of ghouls against Doves. The half ghoul's head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching, and he hastily ducked into a dark alley, leaning behind an old dumpster. Soon enough, a squad of Doves ran past, their frantic voices loud in the cold silence.

"...track down the rest of those ghouls!" An investigator shouted. "We need to make sure none of them goes past the blockade."

"The Eyepatch ghoul should still be nearby!" another said, and Kaneki strained his ears to listen. "Capturing him is our highest priority, second to the Owl. We'll avenge First Class Koutarou Amon!"

 _Koutarou Amon..._ Kaneki thought. He had briefly wondered if the investigator was alright after their recent battle, and he was dismayed to hear how Amon may not have survived the altercation. Kaneki had respected Amon, hoped he'd be able to understand, and maybe have him convince his peers to share his sentiments. It was not meant to be.

Once it was clear, Kaneki winced as he straightened back up. He needed to find a place to hide and fast. His wound wasn't closing, and he was _hungry._ His left eye was turned, and his mouth watered with saliva, desiring a taste of flesh. As each second past, his self-control weakened, and Kaneki didn't know if he could hold back if a human crossed his path...

His knees gave out, and the half-ghoul was chest deep in the snow. He was bleeding out and his arms wobbled when he tried to get up, but couldn't. The Doves were going to find him at this rate, and Kaneki wasn't about to let himself become the new quinque of some amateur investigator. Despite his resolve, the half-ghoul remained motionless, even when he heard another figure stand before him.

The first thing that struck Kaneki as odd was the way this figure was dressed. He didn't wear the CCG coat and armor padding, or the dark red robes of Aogiri, and there was no mask hiding his shadowed face. Instead, the man wore white flowy robes that obscured his whole body, with a stash tied around his waist, like a priest. There was even a cross dangling around his neck.

" _Good evening, Kaneki Ken_ ," the cloaked man said, a creepy smile emerging on his face, "aren't you in quite a predicament."

Kaneki's eyes snapped open, and an animalistic snarl escaped his lips. Driven mad by hunger and survival instinct, his body finally found access to his last reservoirs of energy and the half ghoul was up, kagune stretching out to attack. He didn't care who the man was, or how he knew his real identity, all he cared about was _putting this man down and devouring him...!_

...until the cloaked man simply side-stepped his attack, and punched him solidly against his wound.

Blood spurted out of his mouth, and his eyes rolled back, his kagune dissolving as the cloaked stranger held him up.

"Let's get you fixed up first, _Eyepatch_ ," was the last thing Kaneki heard before he blacked out.

-o-

" _Whose fault is it that things ended up like this? Coincidence? An accident? Fate? There's no such thing as fate. It's simply a combination of one circumstance and the next. And who is it that creates those circumstances? It's YOU."_

" _Isn't it arrogant to put a price on whether life is higher or lower, Kaneki? We are just bags of meat. The weak bow down and the strong devour them."_

" _All suffering in the world is born from an individual's incompetence."_

" _Why did you leave me all alone?! I'm lonely and I don't want to be alone! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE ME?!"_

" _There's no way someone who can't even protect himself can protect anyone else, is there?!"_

Jostling awake, Kaneki opened his eyes.

He was on a bed, and his wounds have been dressed over and treated, and hunger no longer pained him. There were traces of blood on his mouth, like someone had forcibly shoved flesh down his throat. He placed a hand to his forehead, the voices still ringing in his mind, and looked around.

He was in a dark, squalid room. The bed, a small table, and a foldable chair were the only furniture to exist in this space. There was a dingy light bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling, and the room stank of mold and rust. The door suddenly creaked open, and Kaneki turned to see a long dark haired girl around his age carrying in a tray. The girl blinked in surprise when she saw him awake.

She gave a tentative smile. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Kaneki demanded, not bothering with pleasantries. "What am I doing here? Where is that cloaked asshole that knocked me out?"

"My name is _Ruby Tojo_ ," the girl introduced, setting the tray down on the table beside the bed. It was a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "The Chairman is the one who brought you here, to keep you safe from those _humans_ ," Ruby said with unveiled disgust. "I treated your injuries, Kaneki-san, and also force fed you while you remained unconscious. You have nothing to fear from us."

"I'll decide what to fear when I meet with your 'Chairman'," Kaneki said. He was still suspicious of Ruby, and he wasn't going to let down his guard just because they claimed to rescue him from the Doves. He would _never_ let another Tsukiyama incident happen to him again.

Ruby adjusted her dress and sat down on the foldable chair, close enough for Kaneki to get a whiff of her scent. She smelled sweet, like a human, but there was this lingering scent Kaneki couldn't identity. The girl had also expressed hate towards the 'humans'—but she didn't seem like a ghoul.

Ruby caught his stare, and blushed lightly. "Is something the matter?"

"What are you?"

"I'm a witch," Ruby said easily. Kaneki only shook his head, holding back a scoff.

"No, I mean really, _what_ are you?" Kaneki said. "You smell slightly different from humans, and the amount of blood I smell on you is much less than the average ghoul. Are you one of Kanou's hybrids?"

Ruby frowned, suddenly looking hesitant. "I...I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who 'Kano' is, and I wasn't lying—I really am a witch."

"Don't be absurd," Kaneki said, impatient. "Witches don't exist-!" Predictably, Ruby got angry.

"We do exist!" she hissed, standing up. "Just because we don't flaunt our existence to the public like you ghouls do, does not mean we're make-believe!"

Kaneki was about to open his mouth to retort when the door creaked open once more, revealing the Chairman. Seeing him, Ruby slowly sat back down, her anger forgotten.

"Chairman," she said politely, dipping her head.

"Ruby, I see you've agitated our guest," the Chairman replied. "There are many things of our world Kaneki-kun isn't aware of, Ruby. Remember that our job is to fill him in so we can enlist his aid."

"I'm sorry, Chairman," Ruby muttered, her face downcast.

"What are you talking about?" Kaneki said, "What's this about enlisting me?"

"First, let me introduce myself," the Chairman said. "I am an Exorcist, and the Chairman of Yokai Academy. I'm also an acquaintance of Kuzen, or better known as Yoshimura."

"You knew the manager?" Kaneki asked.

"We were great friends, back in the day," the Chairman said. "I had offered him a teaching position at my Academy, but Kuzen wasn't interested. He had fallen in love with a human, and opened a coffee shop for ghouls. We parted ways, and kept in touch at irregular intervals that spanned many years in between. When he finally contacted me asking for a favor...it was about you, Kaneki Ken."

"What did he say?"

"He told me of your history, Kaneki-kun," the Chairman replied, "how you became the unfortunate victim of Kanou's experiments. How you became a half-ghoul that goes by the alias of 'Eyepatch', and how you might be _useful_ to me."

Kaneki's jaw clenched, and said vehemently, "I won't allow anyone to use me."

The Chairman appeared surprised, "So soon? You haven't even asked what I want from you, or what I can provide in return."

"It doesn't matter. I won't become your dog."

"Think of it as business trade," the Chairman said. "A deal that you are welcomed to decline or walk out of. You are currently wanted by the CCG and the Aogiri Tree. Anteiku is destroyed, and the 20th Ward will soon be crawling with investigators. The manager and your allies are gone, either killed or missing. Do you have anywhere else to go? Anyone else you can rely on to shield you?"

At this, Kaneki hesitated. He thought about Touka and Nishiki. He had no idea where any of them were, or if they were still alive. But would they be glad to see him? He had left them behind, and he had hurt Touka the last time they met. They were probably better off without him. In any case, he was sure Yomo and Uta were with them somehow. He wasn't needed.

He thought of Tsukiyama, Hinami, and Banjo, his allies. All of them were strong, and wouldn't be defeated so easily. They must be alive. They had to be, and Tsukiyama had his family to help them. Banjo also had allies in the other wards. They would be protected, and Kaneki has driven them to danger and the brink of death too many times. No matter how willing they were, he'd never get over it if one of them died for his sake. No, he couldn't return to them.

Then, his mind wandered to Hide, his best friend, more like a brother really. Hide was always the one constant in his life before he turned into a half ghoul. He always understood Kaneki better than he did himself. But would he still want to be his friend, after knowing what he's become? What he has done? Kaneki shook his head. He couldn't burden Hide, whether he accepted him or not. Aogiri was also after him, and he did not want Hide to turn into their target.

When the half ghoul remained silent and glum, the Chairman smiled. "I can offer you sanctuary, Kaneki Ken. Yokai Academy is located in a place that's restricted to humans, and there are wards placed to protect the Academy grounds from unwanted ghouls. The CCG and the Aogiri Tree will never reach you there."

"What kind of school is this Academy?" Kaneki said. "If it's restricted to humans, then the students and faculty...aren't human?"

"Correct. It's a _school of monsters_."

For the first time in a long while, Kaneki was dumbfounded.

"W-wait, hold on," he said, unconsciously placing a hand to his chin. "You're telling me...that there are monsters other than ghouls that exist in this world?" He looked at Ruby. "You're really a witch?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes."

"The Academy was founded to help monsters integrate into human society," the Chairman explained. "All the occupants are required to remain in human form, and forbidden to transform or reveal their race to other students and staff. The reason we hide is because many of our races are close to extinction and the humans, who overpopulated us, have the power to take us down. As the CCG has proven."

"Are there any ghouls at this Academy?"

"There is none."

"What? Why?!" Kaneki exclaimed. "For all your talk of this 'sanctuary'—why aren't any ghouls enrolled, protected from the CCG?"

"The safety of the school comes first, Kaneki," the Chairman said sternly. "We cannot jeopardize our location by allowing a race that has been tracked by humans to enroll."

"Yet you're letting me, a ghoul that's being tracked, come into your school?"

"Half-ghoul," the Chairman pointed out. "That's important. I'm hoping that your _experiences_ as a human may help bridge the world of humans and monsters."

"I've heard that before," Kaneki muttered.

"You will be provided with room and board," the Chairman continued, "as well as monthly rations of food. You will also have private access to my office, the student records, and my contact info."

"That's a lot of 'free' stuff you're offering," Kaneki said narrowly. "What do you want in exchange?"

The moment he said that, the Chairman smiled, knowing he's finally convinced him. "I want you to become my informant. Be my eyes and ears around the student body, and report any suspicious activity to me."

"You want me as your spy?" Kaneki confirmed, slightly incredulous. He had expected something worse, something more dangerous. "That's all?"

The Chairman nodded, "For the most part." He motioned a hand towards the witch. "Ruby is also another one of my informants, but her place is elsewhere. I currently lack an informant within the school, and I'm hoping you'd accept the position."

"What kind of suspicious activity are we talking about?"

"The usual," the Chairman said elusively, "check if any students or staff are up to no good, breaking the rules."

"And if I do accept?" Kaneki said carefully.

"Then it's all settled! I'll take care of the required paperwork, and you'll be attending class at the start of the semester," the Chairman said, already whipping out a pen and paper, ready to sign before Kaneki protested.

"Wait, how do I get there?" he asked. "I don't know where it is."

"You'll be given an address of the bus stop located in the human world," the Chairman said. "Speaking of, you'll also be meeting a new first year at that location."

"So?"

"Your job also includes watching over that student," the Chairman said, signing off the first paper. "His welfare is in your hands, Kaneki Ken. Be sure to play nice and become his friend. If any of the other students threaten him... _I'll trust in your judgement to do what needs to be done_ ," he said seriously, his voice holding a sinister edge.

Kaneki understood the unspoken conditions completely, and he cracked a finger in response. "It looks like I'll be doing exactly that, Chairman." The Chairman gave a pleased smile.

"I thought you might. Ruby?" The witch looked at him. "Hand him his uniform, if you please."

 _Uniform?_

With a wave of her stick (or wand?), a plastic wrapped blazer, tie, dress shirt and pants appeared out of thin air and landed in Kaneki's outstretched hands. The white haired half-ghoul stared at it in disbelief.

"A high school," he muttered. "Your Academy is a _high school_."

The Chairman gave a deep chuckle. "I mean no disrespect, Kaneki-kun. Were you under the impression that my Academy was a college?"

"Evidently," he murmured, and decided that it didn't matter. In a way, this made his new job easier. He was going to babysit a high school first year, and his immediate threats were no older than Hinami or Ayato. He did require one thing though.

"Chairman, you have a library at your Academy, right?"

"Of course."

"I want unlimited access," Kaneki said. "The books, the files, everything."

"That's not a problem, but may I ask why?"

"Research," the former bookworm mumbled, scratching his chin, "and out of personal interest."

"Very well," the Chairman granted, signing off the last of the documentation. Then, he handed another sheet to Kaneki, and held out a pen. "This is our contract, Kaneki Ken. Once you finish reading it, sign at the bottom."

Kaneki took the offered pen, and his grey eyes scanned the contents diligently. He was not allowed to share any private information with others, or misuse it for personal means. He must accompany the assigned student, whenever possible, at all times. He's required to remain in the Academy for a year (unless renewed) and given proper lodging and necessities. He was also forbidden to tell anyone of his status as informant and disclose any information involving the Chairman unless said person gives him expressed permission. All information regarding his background would be kept confidential and secured. Any violations would result termination of the contract, and his memories removed to secure the safety of Yokai Academy.

"You can remove my memories?" Kaneki inquired.

"Among other things," the Chairman said. "You need not worry about that, Kaneki-kun. After all, you're not intending to violate the contract, right?" Kaneki didn't need to look up to know the Chairman was being threatening.

"No," he said, scribbling his name onto the line, and handed the contract to the Chairman, who took it gladly.

" _Welcome to Yokai Academy, Kaneki Ken."_

-o-

A few weeks later, Kaneki Ken was standing alone at the designated bus stop, donning Yokai Academy's uniform. He held a school bag in one hand, while the other fiddled with the collar.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kaneki muttered, loosening the tie. It's been years since he last wore a school uniform. His white hair remained ruffled, and one of his eyes hid behind a black, decorated eyepatch. "If Touka or anyone I knew saw me now...they'd never let me forget it."

His free hand stopped when he saw another boy dressed in the same uniform approach the bus stop. Kaneki thought he looked very average, shockingly so. This was the monster he was supposed to be babysitting? He looked _so weak_ that even Hinami could take him down, without her kagune. The half-ghoul sighed; he already knew he had his work cut out for him. That was probably why the Chairman requested the half ghoul to watch over him. The boy looked like fresh meat about to enter a den of wolves.

The boy finally looked up and noticed him. "Hey, you're attending Yokai Academy too?"

Kaneki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why else would they wear the same thing? "Yes."

"Are you a first-year?" Kaneki nodded. The boy offered a hand. "My name is _Aono Tsukune_. What's yours?"

"Kaneki Ken," he introduced, and when he shook Tsukune's hand, he also took a whiff of his scent...his very delicious, mouth-watering _human_ scent.

 _That shitty bastard!_ Kaneki thought angrily. _What is a HUMAN doing here?!_

-o-


	2. Ghoul and Human

_A/N: Based on the reviews I received, many are wondering why Ruby showed up much earlier than in canon. Ruby's history is not canon-compliant since she now lives in a world of ghouls and investigators. How she came under the Chairman's service will be explained in future chapters._

 _Thank you all for your reviews and support! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ghoul and Human**

"K-Ken-san?" Tsukune said hesitantly, noticing the anger apparent on the half-ghoul's face. "Is something the matter?"

Kaneki didn't hear him, too absorbed by this sudden revelation. This boy, Aono Tsukune, was a human, and he was allowed in despite the Chairman's claims to keep humans away from the school grounds. He was assigned to protect said human in a school of monsters. He remembered the Chairman telling him about bridging the worlds of humans and monsters. Was Aono Tsukune his attempt to achieve that ideal? This day couldn't get any worse.

"Ken-san?" Tsukune tried again, and Kaneki finally looked at him.

"Call me Kaneki," he said. None of his friends called him Ken, not even Hide, who thought his first name was too unoriginal and boring. So, he stuck to using his surname.

"Oh, okay," the human said, "How about Kaneki-san?" The half-ghoul nodded briskly.

" _Are you a human?"_ Kaneki said bluntly.

Tsukune stared at him in disbelief. "O-of course I'm a human! Why would you ask that?"

That confirmed it. "Tsukune, you need to go attend another school."

"What?! No!" Tsukune protested. "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but my parents took a lot of time and effort to get me enrolled at this Academy after I failed all my entrance exams-!"

"You _failed_ all of your entrance exams?" Kaneki said incredulously. The former honor student didn't believe such a thing was possible. High school entrance exams weren't even that hard to pass, compared to the college ones. Not only was this human weak and average, but he was apparently an idiot. Idiots were the ones that get killed off first. Kaneki was liking this situation less and less. "What about attending a high school in another region? I'm sure there's time for you to make it in-!"

"I failed those too," Tsukune interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "There's no high school in Japan that would accept me but this one!"

 _What a dumbass!_ Kaneki thought, still stunned by the absurdity. _He's such a dumbass that he even makes Tsukiyama look smart. That manipulative bastard must have known about this, and took full advantage of this desperate idiot._

"If you got a problem with me attending this school, just say it!" Tsukune said, offended. The bus had finally shown up around the curb, and was approaching them.

"You don't understand," Kaneki insisted, "I don't have any problems with you. It's the school...!" The bus doors swung open, and a shady bus driver with a cap and cigarette greeted them.

" _Hello kids,"_ the bus driver said. His voice sounded creepy, even to Kaneki. " _Ride to Yokai Academy?"_

Tsukune looked away from Kaneki, and obstinately moved past him and got on the bus first. The half ghoul stepped in a moment later, and saw Tsukune taking the seat furthest away in the back, his face looking at the window and away from him. There were no other occupants besides the two of them.

24 hours, Kaneki estimated. In 24 hours, Tsukune would be writing up a voluntary withdrawal notice and taking this bus back to where he came. He had tried warning him, and if he told him outright that Yokai Academy was a school of monsters, Tsukune would more than likely laugh in his face. He'd have to see it to believe it.

" _Yokai Academy is a very scaaary school,"_ the bus driver grinned, closing the doors shut. _"It's not for the faint of heart."_

Kaneki sat down in the front seat, his back facing the fool. Cracking an index finger, he muttered, "Believe me, I've faced worse."

-o-

The bus finally came to a stop in a desolate wasteland. There was only a withered tree on cracked dry ground that spread for miles. The two of them got off the bus, Tsukune still avoiding Kaneki's gaze, and didn't make any effort to strike a conversation, which was fine by him. The Chairman may have asked him to be nice and try to be friends, but Kaneki wasn't having it. His friendship was earned, not given. He wasn't going to make an exception for this hard-headed fool.

They walked beside each other in silence, until Kaneki heard someone shout from a bicycle.

" _Get out of the way!"_

Instantly, Kaneki turned on his heel and grabbed Tsukune by the collar- narrowly preventing the human from getting run over by a long pink-haired girl on a bike. The girl sped past them, not once looking back. Tsukune lifted a hand to his head, and looked sheepish.

"Thanks," he muttered. Kaneki nodded.

Silence persisted once more as they made their way inside the Academy, the two of them attended the entrance ceremony, and afterwards, located their homeroom class without further trouble. Tsukune took a seat in the second to last row while Kaneki took the one in the far left corner near the windows. That way, the half-ghoul would have a full view of the entire classroom (and outside), and notice any 'suspicious activity' the Chairman wanted him to find out. Those books he read up on espionage were coming in handy.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy!" a young cat-like woman with spectacles said with enthusiasm. "I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of _monsters_ to attend!"

Kaneki stifled a laugh when he saw Tsukune froze up.

 _This is priceless._

Nekonome-sensei continued, "Our current problem is that the earth has already come under control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans, or else end up like the _Ghouls_ who are being systematically eliminated by the Human Special Forces called the Commission of Counter Ghoul, also known as the CCG."

Kaneki watched with barely concealed amusement as Tsukune looked around frantically, probably checking to see if this was one big elaborate joke he missed out on. The human eventually locked eyes with him, and the half ghoul simply shrugged and gave him a look that said _I did warn you._

Tsukune suddenly looked sick.

"At this academy, you will be studying 'How to Coexist with Humans'!" the teacher said, using the chalkboard to draw the meaning out more clearly. "So for that reason, as a school rule, you will all live your lives at this academy in human form!"

Kaneki droned out the rest of the teacher's lecture, which he already knew, and focused on how Tsukune was doing. He could see him sweating, his face paler than usual. With so many obvious signs, Kaneki was surprised the rest of the class didn't catch on to Tsukune's nervous breakdown. Then again, he was the only one making an effort to read the human while everyone else was absorbed by the lecture. Lucky fool.

"Hey teacher," a brutish looking guy called out. "Wouldn't it be better if we joined forces with the ghouls and eat up humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

The half ghoul frowned, his visible eye narrowed dangerously. _This bastard..._

"Incidentally, the teachers and students at Yokai Academy are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here since it's built in a secret, sacred world! If any humans do find out about our existence, we will bring them _death_...or something," Nekonome sensei said. "As for ghouls, none of them are in attendance due to their existence possibly jeopardizing the school's location."

 _Wrong on both accounts,_ Kaneki thought. He noticed there was a mixed response about the absence of ghouls. Some, like the brutish kid that spoke up, looked disappointed, while other students let out a collective sigh of relief. He would look into this later.

"Excuse me!" a girl called outside the classroom. "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, that's fine. Just take a seat," Nekonome sensei said, before turning to the class.

"Okay!"

She entered the room, and Kaneki lifted his eye to see the same pink-haired girl that had nearly run down Tsukune earlier. The girl was beautiful, and she had a charming face that drew attention, like _Rize_. Almost immediately, all the male students began shouting out praises with hearts in their eyes, declaring the girl as the school's number one beauty. Even the human was love-struck.

 _Realize where you are, idiot,_ Kaneki thought, annoyed. Was there no other male student in the class that wasn't acting like a dog in heat? _A girl that beautiful can only mean bad news. I wonder what monster form she's hiding. I'll make sure to locate her in the student records._

The girl, who Kaneki later identified as _Akashiya Moka_ , took a seat in the front. Nekonome sensei took attendance, and eventually called his name.

" _Kaneki Ken_?" Nekonome addressed.

"Here, sensei," he said.

"Kaneki-san, I was also informed to tell you to meet _him_ at the arranged location at the end of the day," Nekonome said.

 _The Chairman,_ Kaneki guessed. He had received an access card and map telling him where his office was. He had intended to pay a visit regardless due to unseen circumstances. "I'll do that."

For the rest of class, the half ghoul had to make an effort to stay awake listening to concepts and lessons he had long mastered. Needless to say, Kaneki was glad to hear the bell signal the end of class, and proceed to pack up and make his way to the dorms. However, a certain human stopped him from doing just that.

" _You knew_ ," he accused, looking indignant at the half-ghoul standing before him. The teacher and the rest of the students had already left the room, leaving just the two of them. "That's why you asked if I was human!"

"Quiet down!" Kaneki hissed. "Or do you want to announce it to everyone what you really are?"

Tsukune tightened his jaw but didn't back down. "Why didn't you tell me this school was meant for monsters?"

"Are you serious?" the half ghoul said. "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't believe me, and seeing the way you reacted after that 'shocking' announcement, I was right." He scoffed lightly. "You looked so nervous that I thought you were about to shit yourself. I won't be surprised if you get suspected any day now."

At this, Tsukune started to look frightened again. "W-what should I do?!"

"What do you think?" Kaneki muttered. "You should probably start filling out a request for withdrawal. If you're lucky, maybe they'll process it before the end of the week, if you survive long enough. Or, you can skip the formal process, leave a letter explaining why you left, and hitch a ride on that bus you came in from. I'm sure the bus driver is still waiting."

He moved past the stunned human, his bag over his shoulder. No more words needed to be said. By now, Tsukune should have enough sense in his head to choose the right option. Not looking back, Kaneki strained his ears, expecting to hear the sound of ruffled paper and a pen dashing rapidly against a surface. Instead, all he heard was a question.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsukune said quietly.

Kaneki came to a halt, and turned around. "Doing what?"

"Helping me," he said, "you're telling me how to get away, and you're not threatening to give away my real identity. You're also a monster too, right?"

"Yes," Kaneki answered after a moment. He was a monster. After so much pain and denial, he finally acknowledged the truth. He was a _ghoul_. He didn't have any right to be called human anymore.

"You've done nothing but looked out for me since we met," Tsukune realized, giving a small smile. "Even if you're a monster, I think you're a really nice person."

" _I'm not nice_ ," Kaneki said bluntly. "You have no idea who or what I am, Tsukune, or what I'm capable of. I'm only telling you to get you out of my way so I can take care of real business. If you understand that, then you'd write that letter and leave."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" Kaneki said. _Can this guy get any stupider?_ He was starting to think Tsukune lacked any sense of self-preservation.

"I can't let down my parents again," Tsukune whispered, downcast. "I can't do that to them. Not when they were so happy to see me get into a high school."

"They'll understand if you were trying to save your life."

"They won't believe me!" Tsukune exclaimed. "They'll think that the school curriculum was too hard for me to handle. They'll think I was a quitter that threw his future away. I won't leave," he said at last. There was a hint of a firm determination that wasn't there before, and the half-ghoul found himself believing it.

"If that's your final decision," Kaneki started, "then I have nothing else to say. Don't say I didn't warn you. Let's hope you survive long enough to graduate." He turned around, intending to walk down the hallways alone when Tsukune ran to keep up with him. "What now?"

"Let's tour the school together!" he suggested. "It's more fun with more people."

Briefly, Kaneki wondered if Tsukune was using him as a shield from the other students, seeing as how he knew the half ghoul meant him no harm. It was better to walk with someone than alone in this environment. Then, he shook his head and dismissed the idea. It was probably Tsukune's naivety talking.

"Fine," he consented, much to Tsukune's delight.

-o-

Kaneki and Tsukune walked around the school, visiting other classrooms and facilities. While Tsukune pointed excitedly when they saw the gymnasium, theater, or outdoor pool, the half-ghoul kept his grey eye peeled for any lurking signs of danger. He soon realized that his appearance attracted way more attention than anything Tsukune was doing, if the female students' reactions meant anything.

" _Did you see that boy?! The one with the white hair and eyepatch?"_

" _He's so dreamy!"_

" _We should try asking him out!"_

The half ghoul felt irked when he heard that. Grabbing Tsukune by the shoulder, Kaneki hastily guided the two of them down the hall quickly, and away from the female monsters. The half ghoul had no intentions of dating anyone since the Rize incident, and he'd like to keep it that way. Besides, even if he was interested in dating, monster forms aside, these girls were too young for him. It'd be like dating Hinami—the mere thought gave the half ghoul shivers.

However, Kaneki quickly discovered that he wasn't the only one attracting unwanted attention. There was a huge commotion before them, and the half ghoul spotted their brutish classmate, Komiya Saizou, man-handling Moka. The thug had grabbed the girl's hand forcefully, causing the girl to cry out. The rest of the male students around them didn't step in. Turned out, Saizou had a fearsome reputation and the rest were too cowardly to go against him.

"You shouldn't be lonely, Akashiya Moka," Saizou said, licking his pierced lips, "when you can be with a man like me."

"L-let me go!" Moka cried. "Get your hand off me!"

"There goes Saizou again," one of the guys muttered. "He always did whatever he wanted with those girls..."

"Wasn't he forced in here because human society couldn't tolerated his violence and molestation?" another whispered.

"Yeah, and now he's stuck with us."

Kaneki felt Tsukune rushing forward before he yanked him back into place by his collar. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to help her!" Tsukune protested, trying to get the half-ghoul's hand off him, but Kaneki's grip remained tight.

"Don't be a fool," he admonished. "Do you think you can handle someone like Saizou? He's not going to back down because you tell him to."

"But Moka-san is being attacked!" he said. "I...I can't just watch and let something bad happen, not when I could do _something_."

Again, Kaneki was astounded by the human's naivety. "Tsukune-kun, are you in love with that girl?"

Tsukune blushed. "W-what?"

"Answer the question."

"I, well, maybe a little?"

"She's also a monster," he reminded.

"It doesn't matter," Tsukune said, shaking his head. "What I see is _a girl_ being molested! I'll regret it if I don't do anything to stop it!" The boy lifted both arms to tug Kaneki's hand away, but it wouldn't budge. "Let go of me-!"

"...so you can do what?" Kaneki said. "For all your talk of saving, you never mentioned what you _planned_ on doing. You are _weak_ , Tsukune. Get that into your head! _Someone who can't even protect himself, has no business protecting others!_ "

Those were the last words Touka said to him that day, and it was only now that Kaneki understood what she meant. Ironic, that the situation was now reversed.

Tsukune glared at him. "I may be the weakest guy here, but at least I'm trying. If you're so opposed to having me save her, then why don't _you_ do something?!"

Kaneki's visible eye widened. He'd admit that the human had a point, for once. But if he was going to 'save' Moka, how was he going to do it? After what Nekonome-sensei said, ghouls shouldn't be here, and he didn't want to find out what problems would occur if he was found out. He couldn't fight Saizou without revealing his true form with an audience watching. He looked at the students around him, some of them looked disgusted, and they still didn't move away. What were they waiting for...!

 _I see,_ Kaneki thought, thinking up a plan. _If that's what you guys want, let's see if you all will take the bait._

Kaneki let go of Tsukune. "If I somehow help Moka-san instead, then will you stay put?"

"You're going to help?"

"That's what I said," he muttered. "So will you?" The human nodded, smiling.

"I knew you were a nice person!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes. _It was only to prevent you from getting killed, idiot. I could care less what happens to the girl._

"Make sure you stay back," he advised, "and run as far as you can when it starts."

"When _what_ starts?"

Kaneki ignored him, and mustering up his breath, he decided to do something completely unexpected of him:

" _EVERY ONE OF YOU ARE COWARDS!"_ Kaneki yelled. All the boys around Saizou and Moka looked at him, shock quickly turning into indignation. That was good. "All of us like Akashiya Moka, right? Isn't she our school's number one beauty?!" He pointed a finger at Moka, who looked startled. "A beauty like that should be kept pure and _shared_ with everyone!"

The male students around them started to murmur, a few also shook their heads in agreement.

Saizou was looking at the half-ghoul with fury, but he still kept his grasp on the girl. That would have to change. "You little shit, what do you-!"

"This man isn't worthy of monopolizing her affection!" Kaneki continued, directing his finger at the brute. "Are you all going to stand around and let him do what he wants to our precious idol?! He's taking away our rights to her love! He may be strong, but even he can't handle _all of us_!"

 _Let's see a fire burn,_ Kaneki thought deviously.

"He's right!" one of the students exclaimed. "Akashiya Moka is also ours!"

"Yeah, we shouldn't just let a thug like Saizou violate her like those human bitches!"

" _GET HIM!"_ Numerous students shouted in unison.

True to his predictions, Kaneki watched with sadistic glee as all the male students ganged up on Saizou. Some turning into their monster forms in the process. Overwhelmed, Saizou had no choice but to let go of Moka, who quickly ran away and escaped, and defend himself against the large mob of angry, hormone-induced monsters that wanted his blood.

 _Dogs,_ Kaneki thought condescendingly. _The whole lot of them. Nothing but untrained animals._

Kaneki didn't care who won. If Saizou or a couple male monsters got killed in the process, all the better. The half-ghoul had never intended to step in; he wanted Moka to save herself. As a bonus, he has also secured Moka's safety from the likes of Saizou throughout the whole Academy.

Kaneki quietly slipped away from the throng, and found Tsukune staying exactly where he was, staring at him in awe.

He sighed, "Didn't I tell you to run?"

"That was amazing!" Tsukune exclaimed, gazing at Kaneki with unmasked admiration. "Where did you get that idea?! I never knew you were this smart!"

"Books," he said briskly, "and from a friend." Admittedly, Kaneki would never have used such a doubtful tactic if he hadn't seen Tsukiyama do it first-hand with success. The Gourmet Ghoul has always been charismatic, and he had managed to quell the Restaurant's anger of not allowing them to eat him by killing Madam A's scrapper, Taro. He had redirected their anger by figuring out what all the participants wanted- a good meal- and used their hunger to make them accept his offer without argument.

Kaneki simply mimicked Tsukiyama by finding out what all the male students desired-Akashiya Moka-and invoked their teenage hormones into jealousy and anger at Saizou, who threatened to take away what they all wanted. If the Gourmet ever found out that Kaneki had tried to be like him...the half-ghoul shook his head, and decided some things were better left in the dark.

"Come on," he said, motioning the human to leave. "Let's not get caught in the crossfire."

-o-

The two of them parted ways when they reached the dorms. Kaneki bid Tsukune farewell as the human went up the steps of an old tarnished looking building. Kaneki went back inside the main building, his left eye turning red with black sclera as anger fumed inside him.

He wasted no time in expressing said anger when he slammed his hands onto the Chairman's desk.

" _Why did you allow a human to attend this school?!"_ he shouted. His eyepatch was taken off, allowing the man in front of him see how livid he was.

"Please take a seat, Kaneki-kun," the Chairman offered. The half-ghoul remained standing. "When did you realize Aono Tsukune is a human?"

"Since we met," Kaneki snarled. "I recognized his scent."

The Chairman remained unfazed by the amount of fury coming from the half-ghoul. "Aono Tsukune is indeed a human, the first human to enter Yokai Academy in discretion. I knew his life would be endangered the moment he arrived here. That was why I assigned you, who was once human and made it a policy not to eat humans, to look after him and be his helping hand."

"He shouldn't be here!" Kaneki insisted. "A human like him does not belong in a savage world like this! You told me how you want to bridge the world of humans and monsters, but that's an impossibility! There's a reason why they've been kept separate, and it should stay that way!"

At this, the Chairman frowned, "Kaneki-kun, are you telling me that you would rather remain in hiding and treated like an outcast for the rest of your life than be accepted into human society again?"

"This isn't about what I want," he argued.

"I disagree," the Chairman said sternly. "Change is all about wants. When enough people want the same thing, they can achieve a common goal. Just like what you did for Akashiya Moka."

"That's different," he said, not bothering to ask how the Chairman knew. It was his Academy, and thus his responsibility to know everything that happened in it.

"Is it really?" the Chairman said quietly. "You enacted a change in the students' thinking by giving them a new alternative that wasn't seen before."

"I gave them an easier option to grant what they _wanted_ ," Kaneki specified, "You're proposing something that's against what's already accepted as the norm. People won't agree to it that easily, and there will be a lot of backlash."

"True," the Chairman accepted, "but that's only because they are blinded by the stigma surrounding humans. You were blinded by the stigma surrounding ghouls, and yet here you are, thinking and acting like one of them."

Kaneki glowered at him. "How much do you _really_ know about me?"

"Enough to know what kind of individual you are, Kaneki Ken," the cloaked exorcist said back. Then, his tone became slightly sympathetic. "I'm aware that you've gone through a lot of...trauma that cannot be completely erased. I know you've experienced things no young man should have to go through."

"Are you _pitying_ me?" he said narrowly.

"I'm stating the facts," the Chairman said. "What I'm trying to say is that you should keep on fighting. Don't give up after everything that has happened. Learn to accept that a unity between the two worlds _can_ be achieved, if you believe in it."

"You're asking a lot out of me," he muttered.

"I'm telling you to keep an open mind," the Chairman amended, and then he turned to some papers and picked up a pen. "Now, before we digressed, to the real reason why I called for you— _how is your first day, Kaneki?_ "

The half ghoul was slightly taken aback by the question's simplicity before he recovered. "It was awful. The male students act like undisciplined animals, Tsukune is the biggest idiot I've ever met, and I'm being targeted by female monsters like its damn mating season."

"Oh, so the usual then," the Chairman said, not looking up. "What do you think of Tsukune, aside from his idiocy?"

"He's a fool that wouldn't know the difference between a danger and safety sign," he muttered. He sat down in the offered seat at last, and placed a hand to his forehead, feeling mental exhaustion. "I offered him so many warnings, so many ways for him to leave and never come back, but he wouldn't take it."

"You tried to convince him to leave?"

"Yes," he replied, "and _he wouldn't_. The stubborn fool didn't want to disappoint his parents after he failed so many entrance exams...is it possible to fail all of Japan's high school entrance exams? You didn't have something to do with that, did you?"

"No," the Chairman said, amused. "That was all Tsukune's doing."

"I see," Kaneki murmured, disappointed.

"Not everyone can be book smart like you, Kaneki-kun," the Chairman said, and then he reached under his desk, and handed him a jar of coffee beans and a packaged...something. There was blood leaking out of the edges. "Here is your meal. This should be enough to last you a month."

Kaneki nodded, and accepted it, deciding it best not to question its origins. He carefully placed them inside his school bag.

"Do you have any other questions before you leave, Kaneki?"

He thought about it. "Something I noticed during class...what do most monsters think about ghouls?"

"They are a race to be feared," the Chairman said. "Ghouls are among the most powerful of monsters, believed to be descended from Vampires, the strongest of all races. When the ghouls decided to challenge the humans in open sight, many of the other races supported it, while other groups were against the idea. After the CCG was founded...the rest of the monsters, supporters and opponents, went into hiding and left the ghouls to fend for themselves."

"Cowards," Kaneki muttered.

"Can you blame them?" the Chairman said softly. "If even the ghouls, who are known to be formidable, are facing genocide from the humans, how can monsters that are weaker than ghouls survive?"

"But what do the students think about them?" he asked. "If I were to reveal myself, theoretically speaking, what would the response be like?"

"Many monsters will come to you with offers," the Chairman said. "Power is what makes the hierarchy here, and ghouls have an infamous reputation for it. When you receive such an offer, theoretically of course, you are to report to me as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes."

"It's getting late," the Chairman said, "you best be leaving, Kaneki-kun. It wouldn't be wise to be outside after dark."

Without another word, the half ghoul got his things and left.

-o-


	3. Ghoul and Vampire

_A/N: To answer the question concerning pairings, the only pairing I have set in stone is Tsukune X Moka. As of right now, I don't have anyone paired with Kaneki, but if he is going to be paired up, then it would be with Touka. Romance is not a priority or the main genre in this story._

 _Thank you all for your reviews and support! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ghoul and Vampire**

When Kaneki located his dorm room and opened the door, he did not expect anyone inside. He believed that he would have his own room where he could conduct his research and informant activities privately. He believed that the Chairman would understand this perfectly logical reason, and if he knew Kaneki as well as he claimed, then he'd know that isolation helped Kaneki strategize the best. Hinami, Banjo, and even Tsukiyama knew that, and respected his alone time when he requested it.

Not only did the Chairman blatantly ignore this unspoken request, but also paired him with the worst possible _roommate_ —

" _Kaneki-san!_ " Tsukune exclaimed when the half ghoul stepped inside. Kaneki felt his face deaden, and he felt shock, confusion, anger, and frustration cross his mind in rapid speeds. The half ghoul unknowingly dropped his school bag with a _thud!_ Completely speechless. "I didn't know we were roommates!"

"I didn't either," Kaneki said blankly, cracking one of his index fingers. _That damn asshole...he's probably laughing it up in his shitty office!_

Never mind protecting him from the other students, if his self-control slipped for the briefest second-Tsukune would end up as his next _meal._ Kaneki didn't know if the Chairman was testing his claim of not eating humans, or if he was mocking him for it. It was probably both.

The room was surprisingly maintained well and elaborately furbished, and they had their own bathroom. The beds had already been made, and there was already a desk lamp, stack of textbooks, and other school supplies on a wooden table. He even had his own mini fridge. When he finally walked over, set his things on the bed, and opened the closet, he found sets of uniforms for the spring and winter season, all of them tailored for his size. His dresser was also filled with casualwear that actually suited his style. In one of the drawers, he also located his ghoul mask.

He had discarded his ruined ghoul mask after his fight with Amon. He never expected to see it again, completely remade and identical to his previous one. He glanced at Tsukune warily, who was sitting up on his bed, and carefully tucked the mask under a pile of clothes. He didn't know how well Tsukune followed the news, but he didn't want him to find any evidence linking him to _Eyepatch_.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Tsukune said happily. "I never thought the first monster I met would also be my roommate."

 _It wasn't luck, idiot._

"I'm going to take a shower," Kaneki announced, proceeding to the bathroom and leaving Tsukune with his books.

The bathroom was just as furbished as the main room, and when Kaneki finished washing up, he saw Tsukune dressed in his sleepwear, getting ready for bed. He also did the same. Before he turned off the main lights and called it a day, Tsukune suddenly asked—

"Why do you wear an eyepatch, Kaneki-san?"

"To hide my monster form," he said easily.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "That's better than what I was thinking."

"What, you thought I was half blind?" Kaneki said. Tsukune looked sheepish.

"I'm glad you're not," he said quickly. "What about your white hair? Is that natural?"

" _Yes,"_ Kaneki said, starting to get annoyed by the probing questions. He shut off the main light and climbed into bed.

Tsukune, much to his irritation, wouldn't take the hint. "Where did you get your nails done?"

"None of your business."

"What kind of monster are you, Kaneki-san?"

"The kind that will _eat_ you if you don't shut up," he growled. Tsukune let out a squeak and finally stopped talking.

-o-

Sleep never came easily to the half ghoul, and one of the reasons for it was due to nightmares. Every time Kaneki fell asleep, his subconscious would inevitably remind him of his outing with Rize, his horrifying first encounter with Nishiki, and how he'd been led into a trap by Tsukiyama. Worse of all, was the pain he endured under Yamori's torture. He must have been screaming and thrashing, counting down by sevens, when Tsukune shook him awake.

"Kaneki-san!" he said, sounding very worried. The room was dark still, which thankfully, obscured Kaneki's ghoul eye from the human. "A-are you okay? Do you need something?"

The half-ghoul didn't say anything at first, mortified that the human had to shake him awake from his night terrors. He eventually calmed down, and tried to reassure him, "I'm fine, Tsukune-kun. I...I'm sorry I woke you up."

He was very relieved to realize none of his kagune strands had emerged.

"It's okay," Tsukune said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

The human backed away. "Okay. Well, just know I'm here to listen if you need me to."

"Tsukune-kun," Kaneki said, and he turned around. "I...I thank you for waking me up, but don't _ever_ do that again—I might accidentally _kill_ you if you get too close."

Tsukune looked ready to protest, but nodded instead. "Alright, b-but you need to get some help. Maybe the doctors here could give you treatment-!"

" _No doctors_ ," he said, obstinate. "I'll deal with it on my own, Tsukune. I'll get over it." At least, Kaneki hoped he would.

Eventually, Tsukune left him alone and went back to sleep. When morning came, Kaneki was already up and doing his morning exercises, doing one handed push-ups in a tank top and pants. He couldn't sleep much afterwards, and decided to dedicate his time to preparing for next day's classes. He also looked into the student records, and looked up Komiya Saizou, orc, and finally, Akashiya Moka.

She was a vampire.

"I knew there was a catch," Kaneki muttered, logging out of his freely given laptop. Vampires, the Chairman had claimed, would give even ghouls trouble in a fight. The most beautiful girl in the school also happened to be one of the deadliest, most dangerous monsters. It was the Rize incident all over again.

Kaneki waited for Tsukune to get ready, and they were walking side by side on the main road leading to the main building. Tsukune didn't bring up what happened, and Kaneki was grateful for it. He was still embarrassed for getting caught. He was reading one of the required textbooks for the next class, when he heard the other students talking about Akashiya Moka. He eventually droned them out when he realized it was only useless cajolery.

Until the mentioned girl was seen walking up from behind them.

As always, the male students were awed by her beauty, and treated her like some goddess meant to be worshipped. None of the male students, however, approached her directly like Saizou had, and complimented her at a safe distance. Moka blushed when one of the boys offered her flowers. Kaneki only scoffed at this, and looked away. He had better things to occupy his mind with than some monster girl. He also dragged Tsukune with him, who had noticed something Kaneki didn't.

"Kaneki-san, I think Moka-san wants to talk to you," he said, looking behind them. Instead of slowing down, the half-ghoul quickened his pace. "Kaneki-san-!"

"I don't want to talk to her," he said, confusing the human.

"Why not?" Tsukune asked. "I don't think it's anything bad. I think she wants to thank you for yesterday."

"I don't need her thanks," he said coldly. "If she wants to thank someone, then it should be you. You were the one that convinced me to take action, remember?"

"That's true, but..."

"I want _nothing_ to do with her," Kaneki said, not stopping. "If you want to talk to her, or perhaps relay my message—do that later. We need to get to class on time, and you don't have time to dawdle."

He's already had one beautiful girl ruin his life. He wasn't about to let that happen to him twice.

-o-

Komiya Saizou did not turn up for class.

There was an unspoken sense of relief around the classroom. The girls were disgusted by him, and the guys were smirking victoriously. No one missed the infamous thug, and no one bothered to mention him ever again. Even Nekonome-sensei, who only called his name once during roll call, proceeded on with class without any hesitation. No one cared what had happened. Life moved on, and so did Yokai Academy.

Kaneki Ken watched all of this unfold in the back of the class. He watched Tsukune to see how he was doing, and he was a bit relieved to see the human finally settling in. Tsukune diligently took notes, and focused on the lecture, no longer a nervous wreck like yesterday. Satisfied with what he saw, the half-ghoul turned his attention elsewhere and saw Moka fidgeting in the front. Once, he caught her sneaking him a look. She had smiled and tried to mouth something, but Kaneki only narrowed his eyes and looked at the window, not bothering to see how hurt the girl was by his cold dismissal. Tsukune did, however, and looked at Kaneki, conflicted.

When class was finally over, Kaneki got up and walked over to Tsukune's desk. While Tsukune was packing up, Kaneki straightened some of the loose papers and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said, putting them into his bag.

"No problem," he replied. "I'm going to check out the library. Do you want to come with me?"

Before Tsukune could answer, Moka had walked up to them, almost timid. "Um, excuse me...?"

"Hello, Moka-san!" Tsukune said quickly before Kaneki could protest. "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm doing well! Much better than...before," she said, and then she risked a glance at the half-ghoul, and seemed to shrink back from his intimidating glare that screamed hostility. Moka swallowed uncomfortably, suddenly reminded by her experiences in human schools. She didn't understand why her savior suddenly hated her so much. Was it something she did?

"Did you come over for something?" Tsukune asked politely. Moka nodded, at least this boy was nice.

"I...I wanted to thank um, Kaneki-san for what he did for me yesterday," Moka said quietly.

"Your thanks is accepted," Kaneki said abruptly. "If you don't have anything else to say, then _leave_." Tsukune snapped his face towards him, indignant.

"Why are you being so mean to her?!" he demanded. "Moka-san has done nothing against you-!"

"She's a _vampire_ ," he spat. Tsukune froze, not expecting that.

"What?"

Kaneki ignored him, and focused on the 'vampire', who looked like she was on the verge of crying. "If you think you can fool me with your pretty looks like you've done with every other guy in this school, you got another one coming: Why didn't you save yourself from Saizou? A strong vampire like you could have easily taken down a brute orc like him. Or were you waiting for him to take you somewhere isolated so you can sink in your fangs?"

Tears started to roll down Moka's face. "I...I'm not that..." She started to sob uncontrollably, drawing the attention of the remaining guys in the classroom.

 _Shit_.

Without another word, the half-ghoul grabbed the protesting human by the arm and got out of the classroom before the other male students realized who caused their idol to cry. Tsukune was shouting at him, saying incoherent things before Kaneki finally released his grip.

"What was that?!" Tsukune said angrily. "You just left Moka-san crying alone in the classroom-!"

"She has her fan club," Kaneki interrupted. "She'll be fine." His flippant attitude only riled Tsukune up even more.

"Go back and apologize!" Tsukune demanded.

Kaneki scoffed at the request. "And if I don't... _do you think you can MAKE me?_ " He noticed Tsukune involuntarily shiver.

"I thought you were a nice person, Kaneki-san," he accused.

"I told you I wasn't," Kaneki muttered. "Don't blame me for your own misjudgment."

"I wanted to be friends with you, Kaneki-san!" he exclaimed. "I wanted us to be friends even though I knew you were a monster. I don't know what you may have against Moka-san or vampires, but it doesn't make it right of you to condemn her like that!"

"Why are you defending her, Tsukune?" the half-ghoul snarled. "What do you _really_ know about her? Aside from me giving away her race, you know _nothing_ about her! You're too absorbed by her beauty to see the bigger picture, like the rest of those fools! Do you know that vampires are the strongest monsters in this world? That 'girl' can easily snap your neck before she drains you of your blood!"

"Then what about _you_?!" Tsukune retorted. "You could easily kill me as well! What makes you any different from Moka-san?! In fact, I know less about you than I do her—at least I know what kind of monster she is."

"For starters, I'm the only one who knows your real identity," Kaneki said icily, causing Tsukune to deflate. "Does Moka-san know about that? Would she still act friendly towards you if she knew? Or maybe she'd stay close and make you her midnight snack? You're too naïve, _brat_ ," he said spitefully. "Remember where you are. If you want to pursue a relationship, you're better off with a safer girl."

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" Tsukune said hotly.

"No, I don't," Kaneki agreed, "but anything you do opposite of what I tell you would get you killed. I guarantee it."

Tsukune glared at him. "I'll take my chances!" Then, the human ran away from him, and for a moment, Kaneki was going to give chase, as his job demanded him to do, but he decided to let him go.

 _The fool needs to be taught a lesson,_ Kaneki thought, cracking a finger. _Pampering him too much won't work. He needs to know what this place is truly like, and what's a better lesson than the sensation of death?_

He walked down the opposite direction, and headed for the library. He needed a break. There was only so much foolishness Kaneki could handle in a day. He only hoped that Moka was as nice of a girl Tsukune claimed her to be. If anything happened to Tsukune because of the vampire...strongest monster or not, the half ghoul would make Akashiya Moka pay dearly for it.

-o-

"How do you know Kaneki Ken, Tsukune-san?" Moka asked.

The two of them were outside the school grounds, seated on one of the stone benches. They sat under a withered tree, surrounded by grave stones. After Tsukune broke away from Kaneki, he had headed back into the classroom to apologize to Moka on Kaneki's behalf. He had worried what would happen if Moka didn't accept, but it wasn't the case. She even agreed to spend time with him, just the two of them, after Moka convinced the other boys to leave them alone.

"He's my roommate," he said, "and I thought he was my friend...until I heard him say such awful things to you. I never thought he could be so cruel."

"What is he supposed to be like?"

"I thought he was very nice," Tsukune said. "He was always looking out for me, protecting me without having to ask for it. When I didn't have the power to help you myself, Kaneki-san did it when I asked him to."

Moka was surprised. "You were the one who convinced Kaneki-san to help me?"

Tsukune nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh thank you, Tsukune-san!" Moka said, wrapping her arms around him and _hugging_ him. "Thank you so much!"

 _She smells nice,_ Tsukune thought. He couldn't believe such a beautiful girl could be a vampire. He didn't want to believe that what Kaneki-san warned him of could be true. Moka-san couldn't be like that.

"You smell really good," Moka murmured, " _could I have a taste of your blood_?"

"W-what?" Tsukune stuttered, freezing up.

"Could I have some of your blood?" she repeated, loosening her hold around him so she faced him properly. "I promise I'll only have a sip! I won't take too much!"

"M-Moka-san, are you a vampire?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "Didn't Kaneki-san tell you already?"

 _I thought he was lying!_ Tsukune panicked. _I didn't think you were really a vampire!_

 _You're better off with a safer girl!_ Kaneki's words came into mind. _Do you think she'll remain friendly with you if she knew who you really are? Maybe she'd stay close and make you her midnight snack!_

Tsukune shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, Moka-san, but I can't let you have any."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "Really? Not even a little bit?" Tsukune shook his head again. "If that's what you want, then I'll respect your wish."

Tsukune widened his eyes. "You...you're not going to force me?" Moka looked offended.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm not like Saizou! I won't force myself on people who don't give me permission. What kind of vampire do you think I am? Or..." she faltered, remembering something. "Or did you believe what Kaneki-san was saying about me?"

"Of course not!" he said quickly. "I think you're a really nice girl, Moka-san. I don't think you would do something that awful. I just can't let you have any of my blood, and I guess I was afraid since you're supposed to be very strong." He didn't want Moka to figure out that he was a human.

"I'm not strong," Moka admitted, looking sad. "I may be a vampire, but I'm not strong at all like this. This Rosario," she said, pointing at the cross dangling around her neck, "seals away my true form. Only when someone special takes it off, then I can be strong again. That's why I couldn't free myself from Saizou until you and Kaneki-san helped me."

"So that's how it is," Tsukune said, understanding her. "Then why didn't you tell Kaneki-san what you told me? He's completely wrong about you!"

Moka only sighed detachedly. "I was really hurt by what he said, and I haven't cried like that in a very long time. I had approached Kaneki-san not only because I wanted to thank him, but I wanted to ask if he'd be my friend." Her shoulders shook, and tears started to creep into her eyes. "H-he never gave me the chance."

"Don't cry, Moka-san!" Tsukune reassured, tentatively placing his hands on her shoulders. Moka looked at him with hopeful eyes. "If you want, I could be your friend! I would really like that."

"R-really?" she said, wiping away a tear. Tsukune nodded, this time more sure of himself.

"Of course!" he smiled. "I can also try to get Kaneki-san to listen to your side, let you explain yourself. I'm sure he'll believe you! Then, you can also ask if he wants to be friends with you."

"Oh, Tsukune!" Moka cried, hugging the boy once again in happiness. "Thank you so much!"

Tsukune was also happy, for many reasons. "Let's go find Kaneki-san. I think he said he was at the library..."

-o-

Kaneki sensed he was being watched.

He didn't know how he picked up the ability, but after many months of fighting and dodging CCG Investigators and malicious ghouls, the half ghoul's senses must have heightened to a degree that allowed him to sense bad intentions, as well as _stalkers_. He didn't know who or what was watching him, but he made sure to keep his guard up when he finally entered the Academy's library.

The library was enormous- rows and rows of books took up the walls with several ladders leading up to them. There were open book display cases placed in the center before the reception desk. There were students using the computers located at his left, and there were a row of tables beside a large illuminated window with LED lighting. He noticed private study rooms as well, and an archive of old ancient books.

Kaneki licked his lips in excitement, his inner bookworm quickly revealing itself.

He immediately browsed for what he needed first. He grabbed two thick monster encyclopedias, and then found books titled the ' _Biology of Vampires'_ , ' _Vampiric Legends and Folklore'_ , and ' _Self-Defense for Monsters 101'_. That last one was meant for Tsukune to learn from, but Kaneki was curious what kind of defense techniques were used for monsters, so he'd read that as well. He found more interesting books, and by the time he reached the front desk, he had twelve books in all.

"Are you sure you want to check out this many?" the librarian asked him. "This is a lot of reading material."

"I will finish them," Kaneki said. At his insistence, the librarian quickly finished scanning the books, and the half-ghoul was carrying the books out carefully past the front door.

He was mindful of the students as he walked past them, making sure all the books he checked out were secured in his grasp. He went down a flight of stairs and into the grand hall, and that was when trouble in the form of a blue-haired girl crashed into him.

"I'm so sorry!"

Kaneki felt a tinge of annoyance when he saw the girl who had bumped into him. Her light blue hair was tied up with a pretty ribbon, and her large eyes were bright with thick lashes. She had a well-endowed chest that rivaled Rize's, her skirt was up way too high, and she couldn't even put on proper stockings that fit her. Kaneki looked away, and hastily went about to collect the precious books he dropped, now tarnished on the ground because of _this clumsy bimbo._

The girl also picked up one of his books, and when Kaneki tried taking it from her, she wouldn't let go. The half-ghoul's eyes narrowed as the blue-haired girl gave him a charming smile, her eyes piercing into him. A wave of repulsion hit him, and he suddenly didn't like this girl _at all_.*

The girl remained oblivious to his changed demeanor. "You're Kaneki Ken, right? I've heard a lot about you! My name is _Kurono Kurumu_ -!"

"I don't care," Kaneki said harshly. Kurumu was startled by his hostility, not expecting it. "Let go of my book."

Kurumu looked agitated before she smiled alluringly at him. She stared straight at his visible eye, letting go of the book at last. Kaneki reeled away from her immediately, making the girl look even more confused.

Kaneki paid Kurumu no more attention, and turned his back to her. He started making his way out, intending to return to his dorm room when he felt Kurumu collide against him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and her hands were... _feeling him up?!_

The unwanted sexual harassment made Kaneki snap, and he angrily elbowed Kurumu in the face. Kurumu gasped, her face now sporting a bloody nose, and she was forced to let go of him.

" _Don't touch me_ ," Kaneki hissed.

Unfortunately, his actions didn't go by unnoticed. Tsukune and Moka, who didn't find him at the library, had been coming down the same stairs he took and witnessed the half-ghoul seemingly attacking an innocent girl. Moka had her hands raised to her face, looking horrified, and Tsukune only looked angry, and quickly went down the rest of the steps to confront him. The rest of the students who were passing by in the hall also noticed, and rumors started to emerge.

" _Did you see that?"_ one guy whispered _. "He just attacked that pretty girl!"_

" _Isn't that Kaneki Ken from Nekonome-sensei's home room?" another said. "Wasn't he the one that started that riot yesterday?"_

" _I saw that girl try to hug him first," a female classmate said excitedly, "and then he shoved her off. He's such an ice prince…"_

"First Moka-san, and now her?" Tsukune said angrily, now up in the half-ghoul's face. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Kaneki said, pissed off. "She was _harassing_ me before you got here. Are you asking me to just accept it?!"

Tsukune backed off after hearing that, but he shook his head. "No, but you didn't need to hurt her."

"She _forced_ herself on me," he stressed. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"How about telling her no?"

"I made it clear that I wasn't interested," Kaneki said. "She wouldn't listen." While Kaneki and Tsukune argued, Moka had knelt beside Kurumu and helped her up.

"If you like, we can take you to the nurse's office?" Moka offered. Kurumu nodded, her hand clenched around her bloody nose before Moka offered her a handkerchief. The girl took it silently, and the two of them started to leave. "Tsukune-san, I'm going to take her to the nurse's office."

"I'll come with you," Tsukune said before he placed a hand on Kaneki's shoulder to stop him from leaving, "and _you_ are coming too!"

"I need to drop off these books."

"Those can wait," Tsukune said. "Here, I'll help you carry one." He took one of the encyclopedias and suddenly grunted, his back slouched. "T-this is so heavy! How can one book weigh like a pile of bricks?!"

Kaneki smirked, "you want to help me carry a _thinner_ book instead?"

"Actually," Tsukune began, and he heaved the encyclopedia back on Kaneki's pile. "You can carry _all of them_. That's what you get for being an asshole." Kaneki gave a snort, but decided to follow the group anyway, books in hand.

-o-

Once a nurse was attending to Kurumu, the trio was standing outside, watching the girl through a glass panel. Kaneki had set his books down on one of the chairs, and he was leaning against the wall with crossed arms, clearly not wanting to be there. Moka watched him at the corner of her eye, his eyepatch obscuring part of his face visible to her. She stood there awkwardly, her frame smaller as she clenched her hands together. Tsukune stood between the half-ghoul and vampire, recognizing the tense atmosphere quickly.

"So Moka-san," he said, breaking the silence, "isn't there something you want to talk to Kaneki-san about?"

"Y-yes," she said quickly, and then cowered when Kaneki threw her a narrowed look. "I-I want to say that I…that I'm sorry for what I did to offend you. I really didn't mean it!"

Tsukune protested, "Moka-san, you didn't do anything wrong-!"

"Let me explain, Tsukune-san," Moka said firmly. Kaneki straightened up, now giving her his full attention. Tsukune closed his mouth. "I know my kind has done a lot of…horrible things in the past. We were feared because of our power, and we often used our power to subjugate other races. We would even use deceitful means to get what we want, and…I think Kaneki-san thought I was just like one of those vampires."

"Moka-san…" Tsukune whispered.

She shook her head. "There's nothing I can do to change the past, and I may not hold a lot of influence in my community to make them change for the better, but I swear that I am nothing like them! I will not use trickery to obtain blood! I am not using anyone to get what I want, and I won't force them either! Those actions are despicable and it would be beneath me to use them."

Kaneki was quiet, taking in the vampire's claims carefully and scanning her face with careful scrutiny. She seemed earnest and passionate, her eyes were honest, and her face easily read. Such an open person like Moka appeared to be didn't match Rize's cunning and sadistic personality at all. It was like the two were polar opposites. Was he wrong about her?

"She's not a bad person, Kaneki-san," Tsukune said. He really wanted them to get along. "She had asked for a sip of my blood earlier, and when I refused, she didn't push me."

This was news. "Really?" he questioned, his gaze not leaving Moka's. "She didn't force you?"

Tsukune shook his head at the same time as Moka exclaiming, "I will never do such a thing!"

"Then what do you eat?" Kaneki said suspiciously. "If you're not forcing people to give you their blood, where are you getting it?"

"I have these blood transfusion packs that I bring from home," Moka answered, "and I can always get more from my family."**

When Kaneki still didn't look fully convinced, Tsukune's had it. "Why are you being so difficult, Kaneki-san? Can't you see that Moka is not who you thought she was?"

Kaneki turned to him. "Does she know about your true form?" Tsukune faltered, and that told Kaneki all he needed to know. "If she doesn't accept your true form, then I don't trust having her around you."

"Tsukune's true form?" Moka questioned. "I have nothing against other monsters."

"What about _humans_?"

" _Kaneki-san!"_ Tsukune gasped, admonished.

Moka looked hesitant. "I don't have the best memories with humans. I attended human schools until middle school, and all the humans would laugh and bully me when I told them what I was. There were times I wished it was better that I didn't exist."

"So you _hate_ humans?" Kaneki asked, noticing how Tsukune started to sweat and fidget nervously.

"I don't like them," she finally admitted, "but what do humans have to do with Tsukune? Unless..." The final piece of the puzzle finally fit into place, and realization crossed her face when she glanced at Tsukune. "Tsukune... _are you a human?"_

"Yes," he said quietly. Moka remained silent, her face was too blank for it to pass as normal. "Yes, Moka-san. I am a human."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me drink your blood?" she whispered. He nodded.

"So what are you going to do, _vampire_?" Kaneki replied. "Do you plan on reporting him? Reveal his existence to your fan club?"

Moka only took a seat, placing her hands to her head, looking conflicted. "T-this can't be...Tsukune, you can't be a human! You were so nice to me, not like those horrible humans I met during middle school!"

"Not all humans are evil," Kaneki said quietly, suddenly remembering his first encounter with Touka. "They are people with lives. No one is given a choice to be born a human or a monster."

Moka looked up at the half-ghoul, realizing something. "Yes, I understand what you're saying." She smiled at him, "Now I know why Tsukune-san thinks you are a nice person, Kaneki-san. You were mean to me because you were trying to _protect him_."

"Then you'd also understand that if you utter a word of his true identity to anyone besides us," Kaneki said, cracking two fingers. _"Then I am authorized to kill you."_

Just when Tsukune was about to protest, Moka gave a light-hearted laugh, startling both of them.

"M-Moka-san, I don't think he's joking!" Tsukune panicked.

"I'm not," Kaneki confirmed, not helping.

Moka eventually calmed down, a smile still on her face. "I know he means it, Tsukune-san, but I'm not worried! I promise that I won't reveal your real identity." She looked at Kaneki seriously. "You have my word: I will not hurt him, and I will also protect my new friend to the best of my ability."

 _We'll see about that, vampire,_ Kaneki thought skeptically. He may allow Moka to stay around Tsukune, but it would take a lot on Moka's part to convince him not to secretly _watch_ her. The moment Moka stepped out of line, the half ghoul would be there to _finish_ her.

"Oh," Tsukune said, relieved, and also happy that Moka was officially his friend. "Then, why did you laugh? I don't think a threat like that is funny."

"It is funny!" Moka said, giggling. "And it's also _adorable!_ I never thought I'd ever see a cold, unapproachable boy like Kaneki-san fussing over you like a mother hen!"

Kaneki's ghoul eye twitched under his eyepatch. " _Hey._.."

"You're right!" Tsukune exclaimed, soon joining in the laughter. "He always worried too much, and he can be really bossy too! I knew he reminded me of someone- turns out he's just like _my mom!_ "

The human and vampire's laugh reached a soprano and the half-ghoul could do nothing about it but crack his fingers as they continued to poke fun at him. Eventually, Kaneki decided that it didn't matter. Moka and Tsukune were still young, still kids in his eyes. He should let them have their warm-hearted moments while they still could.

 _I wonder how Touka is doing,_ he thought, watching Tsukune and Moka smile and laugh. _If only my friends and I were also having a good time..._

Kaneki didn't know what he wouldn't give, to have those precious moments at Anteiku come back.

-o-

While the trio finally made up their wrongs and were enjoying each other's company, on the other side of the glass, Kurono Kurumu was _seething._

All her plans of trying to get Kaneki Ken to fall in love with her were completely knocked out of orbit! When she heard rumors from her female classmates about a handsome white-haired boy with an eyepatch, the succubus knew she needed to stake her claim quickly before those other bitches did. She had followed him after Kaneki Ken parted ways with Aono Tsukune, and she waited while he went around the library to get his books. She also took the time to observe his features, and confirmed that Kaneki was as handsome as the other girls had claimed. He had such nice pale skin, and his pure white hair looked so soft that Kurumu wanted to run her hands through it, just to see how coarse or silky it felt.

 _And that eyepatch!_ It gave Kaneki Ken almost a mysterious vibe that Kurumu found herself loving. What did Kaneki hide under there? Was it a hint of his monster form? Kurumu couldn't wait to find out.

She had purposely knocked him over, dropping the books he carried, and locked her eyes on Kaneki Ken. She had used her most potent and powerful allures that Succubi prided themselves with, and _it didn't work!_ She was sure Kaneki Ken wasn't dating anyone, so how did he resist her charm?! She tried again, just to make sure it wasn't a mistake, but it seemed her powers gave the opposite effect. Kaneki Ken looked repulsed by her presence, and when she literally threw herself at him (and felt his _very_ well-toned muscles under that uniform), _he elbowed her in the face!_

No boy had ever harmed her face! None of them _dared_ to! A succubus' appearance was her first priority, and her face even more so. If Kurumu hadn't wanted Kaneki as badly as she did at that point, then she would have transformed and ripped him to shreds for the offense. To make matters worse, her rival, Akashiya Moka, even took pity on her and brought her to the nurse's office! It was beyond humiliating!

But if there was any insight she gained, it was learning how close Kaneki Ken was to Aono Tsukune. She could tell they were good friends, like how Tsukune immediately went up to Kaneki after his altercation with her, and how Kaneki revealed a wide range of emotions when he spoke with him, when he barely showed anything to her.

Now, she was watching Kaneki Ken chatting along with Tsukune and Moka, an icepack pressed against her deformed nose. She couldn't hear anything they said from here, since the glass was also soundproofed, but she also learned that Kaneki was friends with Akashiya Moka, and that made her burn in jealousy and rage.

So that led to the root of the problem: how was she going to get Kaneki Ken?

She eyed her next two victims: Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune. Either of them would provoke a reaction from Kaneki, but only one of them was suitable for her plans. As much as she hated Akashiya Moka, her succubus powers only limited her to males, and she also had a protective and loyal fan club that managed to destroy Komiya Saizou just yesterday for grabbing her arm. She wasn't going to risk her life going against a mob of guys that were very much in love with another girl, thus making them immune to her powers.

Aono Tsukune was the only right choice, and after thinking it over some more, Kurumu smiled deviously. She'd take her time to heal, and then she'd launch her counterattack.

Kaneki Ken would be hers before the end of the week!

-o-

*Kurumu's charm/allure is known to not work on boys who already have their hearts belong to another. In Kaneki's case, his heart is already so damaged by Rize that anything Kurumu threw at him would only have the opposite effect. His heart, in a way, belongs to Rize since he has yet to get over her. At least, that's my reasoning.

**When Inner Moka had an entire day to herself in Capu, she had order regular human food from the cafeteria. For more realistic purposes, vampires in this story can only digest blood.

 _Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts, opinions, and/or predictions in your review!_


	4. Ghoul and Succubus

_Thank you all for your reviews and support! Enjoy the chapter!_

 **WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ghoul and Succubus**

"Kaneki-san, what kind of monster are you?" Tsukune asked one morning.

"Not a vampire." Tsukune made a face.

"I know that much," the human grumbled, "I'm sure Moka-san would have noticed."

"Why are you asking?" Kaneki said, placing things into his bag. It was early morning, and the two students were getting ready to leave. Kaneki grabbed one of his library books, _The Biology of Vampires,_ and placed it in as well. He'd read that during break.

"It's not fair," Tsukune said, putting on his tie. "You know I'm a human, and now you know Moka-san is a vampire, but we don't know what _you_ are. I don't even know what kind of food you like since I've never seen you eat! I even checked your mini-fridge...!"

"Don't touch my fridge."

"...but there was only coffee," Tsukune said, looking puzzled before alarm overcame him. " _Are you starving yourself?!"_

"I'm not," the half-ghoul reassured, glad that he had finished the meal the Chairman had given him right away. He now knew for certain that Tsukune was practically clueless about ghouls. If Hide had seen the same evidence, his secret wouldn't last two seconds. His best friend has always been very perceptive, and it was one of the reasons why Kaneki stayed away despite missing Hide greatly.

"But I've never seen you bring any food when we have our lunch breaks," Tsukune pointed out, "and I _know_ you didn't eat earlier or go to the cafeteria."

"I'm not starving myself," he insisted. "I have a different diet schedule than most. I don't have to eat every day." Tsukune was surprised.

"You don't?"

Kaneki nodded, and said nothing more. If the human was smart, he'd find out what he was based on all the observations he learned just now. All he had to do was go online, look up monsters that drink coffee and have irregular eating schedules, and _Ghoul_ would show up first on the list. Kaneki didn't care if Tsukune or Moka found out he was a ghoul, but he did care if they started probing further and found out the details concerning his _half-ghoul_ status. If he wanted to avoid that, then it was better not to say anything at all.

"Have you finished reading the pages I assigned you?" Kaneki said off-handedly. He had more or less coerced the human to start reading chapters of the self-defense book he checked out for him. To make sure Tsukune didn't slack off, Kaneki also quizzed him the next day, and he punished him with strenuous exercises if the human got any answer wrong.

Tsukune nodded, grumbling and rubbing his aching shoulders. "You're giving me too much to read at once. I have other homework to do too!"

"I know, I'm in the same class," Kaneki deadpanned. "You need to learn how to protect yourself. You can't depend on me or Moka-san always being there to bail you out. Reading the material is only the first step. I'll teach you the applications once you finish it, and I can ask Moka-san to help if she agrees."

Tsukune seemed to perk up at the idea of Moka teaching him defense. "R-really? You'll ask Moka-san to teach me how to defend myself?"

"She'll have to agree to it first," Kaneki said. Honestly, after learning about her Rosario, Kaneki was skeptical if Moka would be of any practical use. At least she'd be a good motivator for Tsukune. "And that's only after you finish reading that book and pass _my_ standards."

Tsukune's face fell. "Your standards are too high!"

"They wouldn't be if you value your life," he said back. After training with Yomo and Touka, he was able to master new fighting styles much faster after reading and practicing them before his rematch against Shachi. Right now, Kaneki was pushing Tsukune to understand the terms so he wouldn't get confused by the terms he'd tell him to practice later on.

The half-ghoul and human went out and later met up with Moka at the school gates, who had been chatting with some of her admirers while waving at some of the other boys. Kaneki knew that Moka didn't really want to spend time with her fans when she could be with them. When Kaneki noticed this, he had pulled her aside to tell her that if she was seen showing favoritism to him and Tsukune, her fans would get jealous and try to hurt them, wasting his stunt's real intentions. Moka was quick to understand what he was getting at, and that was why she was taking the time to smile and greet every student with seemingly equal fairness.

"Good morning, Tsukune-san! Good morning, Kaneki-san!" Moka exclaimed, turning to each of them. "Are you both free for the weekend? We could do something fun together!"

Tsukune nodded immediately, excited. "I'd love to, Moka-san-!"

"We have a mid-term coming up," Kaneki interrupted. He could care less about the mid-term, but Tsukune wasn't repeating high school like he was. "Your recent test scores were mediocre." The human flinched at the reminder, and looked down in shame.

Noticing this, Moka suggested, "then how about I come visit your room so we can all study together?"

" _Yes!_ Yes, thank you Moka-san!" Tsukune accepted happily. "You're so nice!"

 _Too nice,_ Kaneki thought, but he wasn't against it. Moka was also very intelligent, as her test scores have proven, and she could be the kind of tutor Tsukune was better accustomed to. The only problem was the human getting distracted by his hormones.

To ensure this wouldn't happen, Kaneki decided to give an incentive. "Tsukune-kun, if you make it in the top 50 for your mid-terms, I'll grant you an entire day to do what you want. If that includes spending time with Moka-san, then that's also fine." He turned to Moka. "Are you okay with that?" The vampire nodded, giving a sweet smile.

"L-like _a date_?" he said eagerly. Kaneki nodded as Moka blushed, her face pinker than her hair.

"Top 50, Tsukune-kun," he stressed. "Anything below that, the deal is off."

Predictably, Tsukune quickly jumped on it. "You got it!" He smiled at Moka. "Please wait for me, Moka-san! I will do my best on the exams! I will reach top 50!"

Moka giggled, "Okay, Tsukune."

 _He's too easy to manipulate,_ Kaneki thought, wary. He hoped the other students didn't realize that too.

-o-

"...yes, I got the money you sent me, mom," Tsukune said, using one of the phones located on the ground floor lobby of the school. Kaneki and Moka remained in the cafeteria after Tsukune requested privacy. "Thanks."

" _How's your first week at school, Tsukune?"_ His mother, Aono Kasumi, said. She sounded worried.

"I'm doing well over here!" he exclaimed, and Tsukune meant it. He thought he'd regret staying at a school meant for monsters, but his first week has been nothing short of amazing. He now had two smart and kind people as his friends, and one of them was the Academy's most beautiful girl! His life couldn't get any better.

" _Are you really alright?"_ Kasumi said dubiously. " _How about your father and I come visit you during our next holiday-!"_

" _NO!_ " Tsukune said immediately, giving off cold sweat. "You cannot come visit!"

" _T-Tsukune?!"_

"Oh, no, look you and dad are both busy and stuff," Tsukune said, trying to appease her. "A-anyway, just don't come! I'm really doing fine!"

He heard his mother sigh. " _If you're really okay, then I suppose it's alright not to see you. Have you made any new friends?"_

"I did!" he said, smiling. "They're really great, mom. I'm really happy to have them as my friends. One of them, Kaneki-san- he's also my roommate. I met him at the bus stop, and he's been helping me a lot with school. There's also Moka-san—she's really nice, considerate, and very beautiful."

" _They sound like great people, Tsukune,"_ Kasumi said, and Tsukune could imagine her beaming with pride. " _Perhaps you should invite them over some time! Your father and I would like to meet them-especially that girl, Moka? Do you like her, Tsukune? Do I need to give you the talk?"_

Tsukune blushed. "W-we're just friends, mom!" _But I will like us to be more..._

His mother laughed softly on the phone. " _We're very happy that you're enjoying yourself, Tsukune. Don't get into too much fun and forget to call me, okay?"_

"I won't, mom," he promised. "I'll keep in touch. Say hello to dad for me."

After a few more parting words, Tsukune hanged up. He walked out of the phone booth area, expecting to head down the hall and join his two friends waiting for him at their lunch table, when a familiar blue-haired girl stepped out and blocked his way.

" _Hello, Aono Tsukune,"_ she said, a predatory smile gracing her features. "Why are you all alone? Where are your friends?"

Tsukune looked confused, before he recognized the pretty girl. "Oh! You're Kurumu-san, the girl Kaneki-san injured, and the one we took to the nurse's office?" The human didn't notice how Kurumu twitched at his blunt description. "I'm happy to see you all better now! I was about to join Kaneki-san and Moka-san for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

" _No,"_ Kurumu hissed, quickly walking up and leaning so close that Tsukune could feel her chest pressed against his. "I think I'll settle for _you_."

Her mesmerizing eyes pierced his, and Tsukune blanked out.

-o-

Meanwhile, Kaneki and Moka were sitting by themselves at an isolated table. Moka was drinking one of the blood packs she brought, while Kaneki studiously turned a page of his book, his grey eye not wandering from its written contents. Tsukune's lunch tray sat between them, only half finished. Without Tsukune around, the two of them didn't talk much. Moka didn't know how to instigate a conversation with the half-ghoul without appearing awkward, while Kaneki was too absorbed by his book to start any.

None of the students around them tried to approach their table, and this was because the male and female students were too busy gossiping about how the two heartthrobs of the school could be going out. The guys were secretly vowing to dismember the one-eyed albino, while the girls were watching Moka with baleful eyes filled with jealousy. None of them took into account the unfinished lunch tray and currently absent third member of their group.

Unaware of these mistaken insinuations, Kaneki finally reached the end of another chapter of _The Biology of Vampires,_ and flicked his eye at Tsukune's unfinished lunch, frowning. "He's been gone for too long."

"I'm sure Tsukune-san's alright," Moka said, finishing her lunch. "Maybe he's got a lot to say to his mother."

Kaneki only narrowed his eyes. "It's already been forty minutes. I doubt any high schooler would coddle with his mother for that long. I'm going to go look for him."

"Wait," Moka said, getting up with Kaneki. She had placed a tentative hand on his arm to stop him. "Let's not panic. Tsukune-san could have went to the restroom, or maybe he got lost on the way."

"The lobby is right down the hall," Kaneki pointed out. "He'd be even more of an idiot if he manages to get lost from that." Despite what he said, Moka did strike a good point, and Kaneki has stopped trying to estimate Tsukune's level of stupidity. The half-ghoul didn't need a massive headache. "I'll give him five minutes. If he doesn't show up when break ends, I'm looking for him."

Moka only giggled at his worry. "You really care a lot about Tsukune, Kaneki-san."

"I don't care about him," he muttered, "I just can't stand by and let fools like him think he's saving the world when he's really jumping down a cliff. He's weak, naïve, and doesn't know his left from his right." He finally sat back down, and Moka did too. "If anything, I pity the idiot." _And I'm not about to let this fool make me fail my job._

"Even so, I think Tsukune-san is grateful to have you look after him," Moka replied. "Whatever your reasons, you are still lending a helping hand, and Tsukune-san knows that. He treats us as his friends, Kaneki-san, and he trusts us. That's how much we mean to him."

"If he knows that, then he shouldn't worry us needlessly," he said darkly, crossing his arms. "Five minutes, and no more." _If it really turns out that I'm overreacting, I'll double his next work load!_

Moka nodded, accepting it. "I'll come with you. I also promised to protect Tsukune-san."

When five minutes have gone by, and Tsukune still didn't show, Kaneki promptly trashed Tsukune's remaining lunch and stormed out of the cafeteria, with Moka keeping in step behind him. The retreating students made sure to stay out of the half-ghoul's way after seeing how pissed off he was. It was like a dark cloud had come over him, waiting to break out.

They checked the lobby first, finding it empty. Then, Kaneki checked the nearby restrooms, while Moka asked around if anyone saw Tsukune, but gained no insight on his whereabouts. Alarm started to settle in when the two of them returned to their homeroom class and didn't see the human there. When Nekonome-sensei noticed how agitated both of her students were, she asked what was wrong.

"We're looking for Tsukune-san, Nekonome-sensei," Moka explained frantically. At this point, Kaneki was seething in rage, angry at his carelessness and at whoever had took the human from them. He started to crack his fingers one at a time, his hidden eye starting to turn black and red. "We think he's gone missing! Do you know where he could be?"

"Tsukune-san," their sensei repeated, trying to place a face to his name. "Oh! I think I saw him when I was getting out of the staff office-!"

Kaneki instantly snapped into focus, and demanded, _"Where did you see him last?"_

"He was accompanying that really cute girl from Ririko-sensei's homeroom," Nekonome said. "She even stopped and greeted me politely when she saw me, and when I asked what they were doing in the halls, she informed me that they were going to do some _fun activities_ at the cemetery behind the school." Their sensei gave a whimsical sigh. " _Young love_."

"Do you know who she is?" Kaneki asked, while Moka looked crestfallen at the news.

"Why, I believe her name is Kurono Kurumu."

Hearing this, Kaneki turned away and quietly stalked down the hallway. Moka thanked Nekonome-sensei and told her they would return to class with Tsukune soon, before catching up to the half-ghoul. The vampire looked nervous, and she was fidgeting over what had occurred.

"Kaneki-san," she called out, and Kaneki turned his head slightly to let her know he was listening. He didn't stop his pace. "W-what if Tsukune-san is fine? What if he went with Kurumu willingly and we'd end up intruding on them?" She looked down, doubts starting to spring into mind. "What if he's in love with that girl and got tired of us hanging around him all the time?"

Kaneki stopped abruptly, causing Moka to look up at him. "Moka-san, I thought you were a lot smarter than this."

"K-Kaneki-san?" she said, too confused to get angry at his jab.

"Do you really believe that?" Kaneki muttered. "Do you really think that Tsukune-kun would willingly go with some girl when he's got you?" He shook his head. "He may be an idiot, but he's an idiot who is completely head over heels for _you_ , Moka-san. Don't ever doubt it."

"How could you know that?" Moka argued. "Kurumu-san is also a very pretty girl, and maybe she's got a better personality that's more compatible-!"

"Do you know how many nights I've had to stay up listening to Tsukune's undying devotion of love to you?" Kaneki interrupted. "It was always Moka-san this and Moka-san that. It made me sick to the stomach."

"R-really?" Moka said, blushing. "H-he really said those things to you?"

Kaneki nodded. "Didn't you say so yourself? He 'trusts' us. He knows we are monsters, and he still stayed with us despite our differences. No matter how stupid of a move that was, it meant something on his part. Tsukune-kun isn't going to throw that away for some girl that's not even interested in him."

Moka blinked, "S-she's not interested in him? Then why..."

Kaneki didn't answer as he opened the swinging doors, cold air rushing in as the two of them finally got outside and entered the cemetery. They were quickly greeted by the sight of Tsukune tied up with rope, hanging precariously from the top of a very large tree. Kurumu was with him, fully transformed, and her wings kept her aloft as she hovered around the unconscious human, apparently unharmed.

Kurumu noticed them. " _Kaneki-san!"_ she said in a sing-song voice, before her cheery mood deflated after noticing Moka, "and you even got my rival with you. No matter," she dismissed, giving a disdainful look at the vampire. "I suppose you both came to get him back?" She lifted Tsukune's chin with her fingers, leaning her face close.

"Let him go, Kurumu-san!" Moka cried, "Tsukune-san could die if he falls from that height!"

"I know," Kurumu said, "which is why I tied him up here in the first place."

"Why?!" Moka demanded. "Tsukune-san has done nothing against you!"

"It's not about Tsukune, Moka-san," Kaneki said, looking up at Kurumu with hatred. "She's only using him as bait. Her real target is me." Moka looked at him in confusion.

" _What?!"_

"I'm glad you understand me so well!" Kurumu said, flying down a couple feet, but still safely out of reach. Kaneki needed to lure the revealed succubus down a bit further. If he decided to attack now, then he'd risk Tsukune ending up like a bug smashed against a windshield. "If you agree to become _mine_ , Kaneki Ken, then I'll release your friend."

Moka finally understood the situation, and she turned on the succubus angrily, "You used Tsukune-san to force Kaneki-san to love you?! How could you commit such a despicable thing?!"

"Oh, get off your damn high horse, Akashiya Moka!" Kurumu retorted. "This is the way of a true succubus! I was supposed to be Yokai Academy's number one beauty! I was supposed to be the one all the guys worshiped and treated like a goddess! Not some nobody like you!" She turned to Kaneki, her eyes narrowing to slits. " _No one_ is allowed to reject me like you did! You only have yourself to blame for forcing my hand, Kaneki Ken!"

 _This bitch..._

"So if I agree to become 'yours'," Kaneki started, cracking a finger, "then you promise you will let Tsukune go unharmed?"

Moka protested, "Kaneki-san, you don't have to do this-!"

"I promise," Kurumu said, smiling. Her plan was going perfectly! She could care less what happened to Tsukune as long as she has Kaneki in her possession. She'd become the envy of all her female classmates if she tamed the reputed ice prince! She'd even consider letting Kaneki love her seriously, and maybe she'd return his affections in time. The succubus blushed hard just thinking about it!

After her little daydream, Kurumu snapped her fingers, waking Tsukune up from her hypnosis.

Tsukune opened his weary eyes, and the moment his mind registered where he was, he started screaming; he had a fear of heights! The rope threatened to snap while Tsukune swayed his panicking body before Kurumu stilled it with one hand. Tsukune finally noticed her, taking in her winged form, surprised.

"K-Kurumu-san?" he said, shaky. "W-what are you doing? Why am I tied up?"

"Shut up, worm," the succubus snarled at him, her attention focused below. Tsukune followed her gaze and finally saw his friends, who looked up at him in anger or worry. "You're going to be my bargaining chip for Kaneki Ken. Make sure you behave or I'll dice you to pieces before you reach the ground!" The human paled at her threat.

"Release him, Kurumu-san. If you want me to agree to your terms, then you need to lower him down. You don't have to untie him," Kaneki compromised.

Kurumu thought about it, it's not like Tsukune would be completely free. She wouldn't need to worry about their friend attacking her either. "I can do that, but I want you to do something for me first."

"What?"

" _Take off your eyepatch."_

This time, Kaneki looked hesitant, not expecting this development. Moka and Tsukune also looked startled by the request, for they never asked what laid behind his eyepatch, and were no doubt very curious about it. "How do you know I'm not deformed? You should spare yourself from looking at my ugliness."

"I don't care how ugly it is," Kurumu insisted, hastily wiping away some drool dripping out of her mouth. "I want to see your whole face, _Ken_." She purposely said his first name informally, thinking she's got a claim on him already. That infuriated the half-ghoul even further. "If you're worried about your friends seeing it, you could always ask them to look away."

While Kaneki silently debated his choices, Moka spoke up quietly, "Kaneki-san, as I've told you before, you don't need to listen to Kurumu. If you don't want to take it off, then don't do it. There must be another way to rescue Tsukune-san than this!"

"It's fine, Moka-san," he reassured her, reaching up to slip off his appendage. He knew this would happen eventually, but he didn't expect it to happen this soon. Kaneki was going to enjoy _crushing_ Kurumu after this. He closed his revealed eye for a moment, and after making sure his other eye had turned back, he opened it, baffling the three witnesses.*

"It...It looks _normal_ ," Moka said, perplexed. "Why did you hide it in the first place?"

Kaneki shrugged, and directed both of his grey eyes at the succubus, who now had a... _nosebleed?_

 _Pervert,_ Kaneki thought in disgust, reminded of a certain Gourmet _. Why do I always attract these kinds of sickos?_

"I did what you said," Kaneki replied darkly. _"Release him."_

" _Okay!"_

That was the moment Kurumu sealed her fate. Once Tsukune was hovering at a safe distance from the ground, the half-ghoul attacked. His body arched back, his sclera turned black, and his rinkaku sprung out. A sadistic smile emerged on his normally expressionless face, and saliva coated his gums. Instantly, one of his kagune strands aimed towards Kurumu, who widened her eyes in fear as she narrowly dodged the brunt of his attack, but not without sporting a long bloody slash across her stomach. The succubus screeched in pain and dropped the stunned human. Kaneki quickly caught Tsukune by wrapping another of his kagune strands around his waist securely and lowered him to the ground.

Moka seemed transfixed by his transformation, her face horrified before Kaneki snapped her out of it. "Go to him, Moka-san. I'll deal with the succubus."

"Y-you're a _ghoul_ ," Moka stammered. Her slow reaction annoyed him.

"Now, Moka!" Kaneki hissed, before he began his one sided slaughter.

No matter where the succubus went, the enraged half-ghoul managed to follow her. He used his kagune to launch himself into the air, slashing and cutting the succubus, leaving not a piece of her flesh unmarred. Kurumu screamed, fear quickly flushing out her earlier infatuation as she cut down trees with her elongated nails to deter his onslaught, but it was pointless. The trees inflicted no damage and Kaneki either used his kagune to shield himself or grab the severed trees as an anchor before throwing them at her.

Kurumu was running out of options until she noticed Tsukune, who was being untied by Moka. Desperate, she flew down, swiping the human by the collar and cutting Moka as she flew past. Moka gasped as she fell back, her uniform now ripped, before she collected herself and chased after the succubus with renewed anger, but stopped when she noticed Kurumu hold her fingers over Tsukune's vulnerable neck.

"Let me go or he dies!" Kurumu threatened, grabbing Tsukune's hair to yank him upright. One of her talon-like fingers started to push in deeper, a trail of blood seeping out of his neck.

" _Don't hurt him!"_ Moka yelled.

Unfortunately for Kurumu, Kaneki was done being submissive. During a hostage situation, it was said that a captor would first be hesitant to do anything during the first couple seconds of grabbing their first hostage. Utilizing that information, the half-ghoul ignored Kurumu's weak threat, and used his kagune to pierce one of Kurumu's outstretched wings before using all of his strands to immobilize the bitch and slammed her against the ground, keeping her far away from Tsukune. The succubus was sent tumbling into a bunch of tombstones, before coming to a complete halt. Blood soaked her tattered uniform, and Kurumu couldn't move. She also lost her ability to fly and she trembled violently as the revealed half-ghoul approached her. One of his eyes was grey, while the other was a murderous red.

Kurumu was sobbing, and pleaded for her life. "P-please, don't kill me! I-I won't do anything to you anymore! I-I won't get involved! I-I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill me! _P-please!"_ As Kaneki drew nearer, she recoiled back in anguish. "S-s-stay away from me!"

" _I thought you want to look at my whole face,"_ the half-ghoul said, tilting his head to look down on his latest victim. He smiled cruelly, and his mad laughter sounded so menacing, that everyone who heard it had shivers go down their spines. _"Couldn't handle the ugly, sweetheart?"_

Kurumu screamed, and Kaneki might have recalled hearing someone protest in the background, but he ignored it. He stabbed the succubus through the chest, ripping her heart to shreds before he lunged down and started devouring her remains. He swallowed large amounts at a time, blood staining his uniform, white hair, and hands as the half-ghoul gorged down on his new treat, which had a surprisingly unique taste. Like foreign food. He was completely unaware of a terrified Tsukune pleading Moka to stop him, or how the human managed to snap the Rosario off its chains...

" _That's enough!"_

Suddenly, Kaneki felt the wind knocked out of him when a silver long-haired girl landed a harsh kick to his side, sending the half-ghoul flying in the air before that same girl came from behind him and slammed yet another kick to his back. Kaneki gasped, shock overtaking his senses, as he staggered back up, the ground beneath him had cracked upon impact. He was still confused over what just happened until he saw the 'new' girl more clearly.

Kaneki took in the silver long hair, the slit red pupils, and the missing Rosario that was now in Tsukune's trembling hands. When he realized who it was, the half-ghoul relaxed slightly. "Moka-san, is this your true form?"

"It is," the new Moka said. "I would have said I was pleased to make your acquaintance under different circumstances, Kaneki Ken. My outer self has always held you in high regard after you saved her from Saizou, but seeing you like this," the vampire wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I never imagined seeing you act so _barbaric_. Not only did you kill another student who has already surrendered, but you proceeded to defile her body! I cannot overlook such grievances."

Kaneki glowered at the vampire. "She harmed Tsukune, Moka-san. If I didn't put her down permanently, she may yet try again or get her other friends to help her. I warned you what would happen if any of the students harmed the human, and I am authorized to do what I believe necessary."

"It wasn't necessary to kill her!" Tsukune finally cried out. "You didn't need to kill her like that, Kaneki-san! What you did was beyond cruel, and much worse than anything Kurumu had done to me!"

"I agree with Tsukune," the other Moka replied coldly. "The punishment you inflicted on the succubus was unjust and did not fit the crime. Kurono Kurumu did not deserve such a brutal death by your hands, _ghoul_."

"I can care less about what you think, _vampire_ ," Kaneki snapped back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Brats like you have no idea how ugly the world is out there and in this damn Academy. Kurumu deserved every punishment I inflict! News of her mutilated body and death will soon circulate around the entire school, and there could be witnesses lurking around as we speak."

"So you made an example out of her," the other Moka figured. "You wanted to discourage other monsters from harming Tsukune by instigating a fear of retaliation." When Kaneki didn't refute her statement, Inner Moka looked thoughtful. "I can't say your method isn't an effective one."

"Moka-san!" Tsukune said, aghast. "Y-you can't be agreeing to what he's saying?!"

"He does have a point, Tsukune-san," Inner Moka said, turning to him. "Kurumu intended to kill you, and Kaneki-san responded in kind, albeit too aggressively, but from what I'm seeing, he's trying to discourage other monsters from getting you into danger. By discouraging them, Kaneki-san is also minimizing bloodshed and keeping you out of trouble all at once. Am I right, Kaneki-san?"

"Basically," the half-ghoul admitted, but he also had a selfish reason for wanting to kill Kurumu. The bitch had reminded him too much of Rize, and he used Kurumu to channel out the bitter resentment he has towards the Binge Eater. He smirked playfully at Moka. "I knew you were smarter than you look."

"Don't patronize me, half-breed," the vampire said without malice, and turned to take back her Rosario from Tsukune.

Tsukune was puzzled. "Half-breed? Why did you call Kaneki-san that?"

"Only one of his eyes is turned, Tsukune-san," Inner Moka pointed out. "That is the real reason why you wear an eyepatch, isn't it?" Kaneki nodded. "He is, at most, only half ghoul. That is why I call him a half-breed."

"Oh," Tsukune said, before realizing something. "Wait—aren't ghouls not supposed to be in this Academy?! How did you get in?"

Kaneki shrugged, scratching his chin. "I was invited, so I decided to check it out." He wasn't lying, not really. He turned to Moka, and warned, "Don't call me that around others, Moka-san. I have no intentions of letting my true form become public knowledge."

"I'm aware of the negative stereotypes surrounding half-breeds, Kaneki-san," Inner Moka informed, still eyeing him suspiciously. "We may have our differences, but even I wouldn't do such a thing to you. Consider this kept secret as my debt to you repaid."

Sensing no more malice from the vampire, Kaneki allowed his kagune to dissolve and his left eye slowly returned to normal. He took out the black eyepatch he had tucked in his pocket and put it back on. Inner Moka bid the two of them good-bye before securing the Rosario. Pink replaced silver, and Akashiya Moka returned to her bubbly and emotional self.

Tsukune still remained wary of the half-ghoul, and stayed away whenever possible. Even after Kaneki went back to the dorms to change out of his dirtied uniform, the human remained uncharacteristically quiet, and Kaneki could sense how much Tsukune disliked him for doing what he did to the succubus.

He eventually confronted Tsukune about it in their dorm room, where it was impossible for the human to stay away.

"What do you hate most about me," Kaneki began quietly, "do you hate how I killed Kurumu? For hiding my true form from you? The way I killed her without listening to your pleas? _Or does my very presence make you sick?_ "

"No," Tsukune said quietly, surprising him. "It's not any of that."

"Then what...?"

"I hate that I _understand_ you," Tsukune admitted, looking conflicted. "After hearing what Moka said, I completely get your intentions. I hate that! Everything you did to Kurumu-san is wrong! It's supposed to be! Yet why does it seem so _right_?! Why did I feel so relieved when I realized Kurumu would never have the chance to hurt me again? Am I a bad person for thinking like that?!"

For once, the human left the half-ghoul stunned by something other than his idiocy. "Tsukune-kun..."

" _I hate you!"_ he yelled. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate seeing how amazing you are, Kaneki-san! I hate knowing that you are strong! I hate feeling so weak and inferior when I stand next to you or Moka-san! I hate that despite what you've done, what you turned out to be, that you still have my admiration, Kaneki! I hate that...that I'm still happy to have you as my friend."

Kaneki didn't know what to say about that. He'd expected the human to rant about his flaws and monstrosity, but the human had taken him by surprise. He really didn't expect the Tsukune he met a week ago to have such a large change in perspective, becoming the Tsukune he was seeing now.

"So you _do_ have a working brain in your head," Kaneki muttered. Tsukune immediately scowled before he added, "I'm relieved to hear you tell me this, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune looked confused. "Why? I thought you were going to call me an idiot again."

"You are an idiot," the half-ghoul tacked on, "but you're an idiot that's starting to understand what this school is really like. You are not one of us, Tsukune. The rules that govern human society do not apply here, where acts of violence are punishable by law. It is kill or be killed, and only the strong can survive."

"You are not a bad person for thinking those things," Kaneki reassured him. "What you said to me is very rational-you were afraid of Kurumu, and there's nothing wrong in wanting to protect yourself. Moka-san and I know you're a good person, Tsukune-kun, but that kind of thinking will only do you harm. Don't you wish to stay alive?"

"Of course I do," Tsukune said, still troubled, "but I don't think I can ever do what you're asking of me—I won't kill people, or monsters, not when I have a choice!"

"Even if the monster will end up killing you?"

"I won't kill them," the human said stubbornly. "I'll try to defend or run away, but I won't kill them."

"Then what if the monster was about to harm Moka-san?" Kaneki said. He noticed how Tsukune stiffened, his face paler at the implication. "You're the only one that can take off her Rosario, Tsukune-kun. That also makes you partially responsible for her safety."

 _Which one do you want to save?_

 _I...can't choose._

 _If you don't decide I'll KILL THEM BOTH!_

" _I won't kill them_ ," Tsukune said again, looking down at his lap. He didn't notice the dark look that crossed Kaneki's face. "I...I'll let the other Moka-san decide what to do. She's strong." Suddenly, the half-ghoul snapped.

" _I'm asking YOU what you'll do!"_ he yelled, startling the human out of his wits. "It's either one or the other! Everything can't always turn out the way you want it to! Moka-san's already handicapped enough by her Rosario to have to worry about you too! She doesn't have any obligation to look after you and hold your hand! Start thinking for yourself and man up!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Tsukune retorted loudly. "Do you think I like burdening you or Moka-san _?! I don't!_ I hate having to rely on either of you just to survive! But I have no power, Kaneki-san! I'm just a human, and like you said, I'm not one of you. There's nothing I can do!"

Kaneki shook his head, his anger slowly died down. He remained still, and when he was calmer he spoke, "Tsukune-kun, being human does not make you weak. Have you heard of the CCG?"

"You mean that organization that hunts down ghouls?" he clarified. Kaneki nodded.

"I've encountered them many times," he said. "They are humans just like you, Tsukune-kun, yet they fought on par with ghouls, and we're definitely not weak by monster standards. What they lacked in power, they made up for in resourcefulness and intellect. With enough training, you can be just like one of them."

Tsukune was contemplative, but his eyes lit up at the possible potential. "Should you be telling me that, Kaneki-san? I don't think a ghoul like you should be persuading me to join your enemy."

"It's an analogy," Kaneki said. "I'd eat you first before you sign up." He didn't mean it of course, since the half-ghoul would never eat humans, but Tsukune didn't know that, and gulped. "You hate being weak? Then _change!_ Only the strong get to decide who lives and dies. Learn how to defend yourself. Be inconspicuous, and avoid danger when you can. Obtain as many resources you can get your hands on, and _use them_."

Kaneki walked over to his desk, and grabbed one of the monster encyclopedias and dropped it on Tsukune's bed. Tsukune looked at the offered book questionably. "Read through this, Tsukune-kun. I know it's a lot, and you have other homework to do..."

"I get it," Tsukune said quietly, taking the offered book and opening it to the first page. "You want me to know what I'm up against, and help me better defend myself with that knowledge." Kaneki didn't say anything, and when Tsukune looked up at him at last, it was filled with gratitude. "Thank you for helping me, Kaneki-san."

"As long as you know," he murmured. _You might have a chance to keep your life intact._

Tsukune was lucky that the Chairman cared enough about his subject to hire the half-ghoul to look after him. If only Kaneki had someone to beat in the things he knew now, things would have turned out very differently.

By the time the half-ghoul was about to shut the lights, Tsukune was still reading through the encyclopedia he offered, and his light remained on even as Kaneki drifted into sleep.

 _Tomorrow's the weekend,_ he thought. _It's about time I pay that bastard another visit._

-o-

*By this time, I believe Kaneki has greater control over his kakugan ( _red eye_ ) than he did in the past. That is why he is able to tell when his eye is turned or not without checking.

 _A/N: As you can probably tell from this chapter, Tsukune will not be the same character as he is in the canon. Since this story is leaning towards seinen, the Tsukune in this story will act more realistically in terms of how he deals with the situation. With Kaneki's influence, he will become less like the stereotypical harem protagonist, but I'll try to maintain some of his defining traits._

 _Please leave your thoughts, opinions, and predictions in your review please! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Ghoul and Witch

_A/N: Please refrain from putting in any TG: Re spoilers in your review. This is to prevent any readers who decide to read my reviews getting spoiled by the latest chapters. I am caught up in Re, and to rephrase one of my replies, I'm still not sure how I'll incorporate the Re story line yet, if I decide to add it at all._

 _Thank you all for your reviews and support! Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ghoul and Witch**

"Tell me if I missed anything," the Chairman said from across his desk. Kaneki only stared at him blankly. "You killed the succubus, Kurono Kurumu, because she was using Tsukune as bait to get you. Akashiya Moka knows of Tsukune's real identity and her true form has been released because of him. Your half-ghoul identity is also compromised by Moka and Tsukune, who accepted you without too much trouble. Tsukune is undergoing an identity crisis, and now the students and staff are all panicking over the mutilated body you decided to leave around for the crows at the back of the school. _Is that what you are informing me, Kaneki-kun?"_

Kaneki shrugged, "Yeah."

"Job well done, Kaneki-kun!" the Chairman praised. Kaneki only rolled his eyes. "I knew you were the one that got things done quickly and efficiently. Kuzen's assessment of your abilities and outlook were accurate and on point!"

"Enough cajolery," Kaneki said impatiently. "You still have yet to tell me what I'm supposed to be looking for! ' _Suspicious activity'_ my ass! How am I supposed to be doing my real job when I'm getting sidetracked by these kids?!"

"Oh, but Kaneki," the Chairman started, "getting 'sidetracked by these kids' is also part of your 'real' job, remember? Stay close to Tsukune-kun and Moka-san like you have been doing. I'm sure you're bound to notice what you're here for eventually."

The half-ghoul said suspiciously, "You know something, don't you? Why are you still leaving me in the dark? Wouldn't it be more beneficial for you to lay out all the information to me so I can get what you're asking for faster?"

"Patience, Kaneki-kun," the Chairman said, "the enemies you are seeking out are a lot more... _elusive_ than you might think. You need to bide your time and have them reveal themselves to _you._ Not the other way around. That's what a skilled informant would do."

"I don't need you to tell me how to spy," he snapped.

"It's only a reminder," he said casually. "Now, if you have nothing meaningful left to say, you should go join Tsukune and Moka."

This was his signal to leave, but before he did, the half-ghoul needed to make sure he got one thing across:

"I don't know what your game is, Chairman," Kaneki said narrowly. "I may not be aware of all the pieces you are moving on your imaginary chessboard, but make no mistake—if I find out that you are using Tsukune-kun or me for less than humanitarian purposes, _I will make your life hell._ "

With that said, the half-ghoul turned away abruptly and slammed the door on his way out.

"What a bold and dangerous character you are, Kaneki Ken," the Chairman remarked, swinging his chair around to gaze outside his Academy. The moon was beautiful tonight. "No wonder you favored him so much, Kuzen."

-o-

Nothing much happened after the incident with Kurumu. Classes went about as usual, and Kaneki continued to get Tsukune to read up on his assigned books while helping him study for the mid-term. Tsukune also started to take his lessons with Kaneki more seriously and no longer complained about the amount of work. Moka also had a hand in tutoring the human whenever she came over to visit on the weekends. Rumors have circulated around the school, just as Kaneki predicted, and it involved him playing a role in the succubus' death after he was seen wearing bloodied clothes on his way to the dorms. As for what that role was, the story differed from one group to the next.

Despite the discrepancies, every male student knew that Kaneki Ken was not one to be messed with, and instead of being discouraged, his newly formed fan club continued to grow in numbers. Kaneki had to make an effort to avoid the halls he knew were littered with his fan girls. The half-ghoul had no idea why these girls were so infatuated when he clearly had no interest with any of them. He wasn't nice by any standards, but his coldness and dangerous reputation seemed to get his fans even _more excited_ than he thought possible. Something must be screwed loose in their heads, the half-ghoul decided, and they called _him_ insane.

Just as the half-ghoul was seriously contemplating over how he was going to work out at the gym in private _without_ having his locker broken into and clothes stolen by monstrous fan girls, Nekonome-sensei made an announcement.

"Starting today, you're all going to take up _club activities_!" their sensei said excitably. Kaneki lifted his head as he listened more carefully. "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human-modeled club activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!"

Everyone started to chatter after this, and Kaneki noticed how Moka had looked at him and Tsukune suggestively. She smiled and quickly turned her attention back to the front as Nekonome-sensei continued, "Everyone is required to sign up for a club activity and turn in their forms in the next three days! Please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm an advisor for, okay?"

All the students started to meet up with their friends and filed out of the classroom, heading down to the grand hall where all the extra-curricular organizations and teams were advertising. Moka quickly ran back to join him and Tsukune, who looked just as excited as the vampire. When the three of them entered the hall, the place was crowded with students and completely decorated by numerous colorful banners and stands.

"Wow!" Moka exclaimed. "Everything looks amazing!"

"There's so many clubs," Tsukune said, looking around. "They must have everything advertised here."

"All of us should join the same club!" Moka suggested, and she turned to Kaneki, who looked bored by the commotion. "Kaneki-san, is there any club you're interested in joining?"

"Literature," he said immediately. "They should have some kind of book club." Tsukune made a face.

"I should have known," the human said in distaste. "You're always carrying around a book all day! It's so _boring_!"

Kaneki's eye twitched dangerously, and he cracked one of his fingers, an angry tick mark forming. "What did you just call my favorite hobby, Tsukune-kun? I couldn't quite hear you over all this noise. _Care to repeat it again?_ "

Tsukune gulped, and looked away sheepishly. "I-it's nothing important, Kaneki-san."

"I thought so."

"Then what club are you interested in joining, Tsukune-san?" Moka asked.

"How about the swimming club?" he suggested, unknowingly causing Moka to look uncomfortable while pissing off the half-ghoul. "My parents made me take swimming classes until grade school-OW!" Kaneki had given him a light smack on the backside of his head, enough for it to bruise. _"What was that for?!"_

"You ignorant fool!" Kaneki hissed. "Didn't you read any of the vampire books I checked out?! Moka-san can't go near water." Tsukune was shocked.

"M-Moka-san, is that true?" he said.

Moka nodded, "Water has been used for purification ceremonies for centuries, Tsukune-san, and its properties are harmful to my kind."

"I didn't know," the human said, apologetic. Maybe he should also give those vampire books Kaneki checked out a try. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you first."

"That's okay!" Moka said, forgiving him easily. "This only means that we should spend our time checking out _all_ of the clubs! They took so much time to set them up, so it's only right we pay each of them a visit!"

"Great idea, Moka-san!" Tsukune agreed.

"I still think we should join the Literature Club," Kaneki muttered, thinking all the things he could possibly share about Takatsuki Sen's works. _The Black Goat's Egg_ still remained his personal favorite.

"We'll check out that club too, Kaneki-san," Moka promised. "If we can't find a club we all agree on, then we'll join that one! Is that okay, Tsukune-san?"

"I suppose if you're also in it, then it doesn't matter," Tsukune said, abashed. The human was currently fantasizing what Moka looked like with glasses, and his face turned a bright red.

"Are you really okay with joining whatever club that interests us?" Kaneki questioned. "Don't you have a club you want to try out for yourself?"

Moka shook her head, a bright smile on her face. "Any club is fun as long as I'm with both of you! I don't have any personal favorites since everything is new to me! Let's go explore!"

With Moka leading the way, the trio spent the next couple hours looking for an appropriate club that suited all of them. There were clubs that ranged from academics, athletics, fine arts, and even the supernatural. They immediately back out of any clubs that only wanted them just for Moka, and they skip over any sketchy ones like the mummy club and the acupuncture club. Kaneki also insisted they avoid the athletics section, out of concern for Tsukune. As they were passing through that section in a hurry, the captain of the swimming club, Ichinose Tamao, stepped in their way.

She smiled alluringly at Kaneki, who thought she smelled suspiciously like a fish. "You must be the rumored ice prince of the freshman class, Kaneki Ken! _Why don't we swim together?"_

"Not interested." Kaneki tried to brush her off, but Tamao was stubborn to a fault.

"Our club is currently all female," she said. "We would pay _extra_ attention to any males that decide to join." She directed a hand to all the bikini clad upperclassmen swimmers that looked like models. Tsukune was staring pointedly at the girls, before Moka angrily grabbed the human by the hand and dragged him away.

"Well," Kaneki began, "I can't deny that your offer is tempting, however..." He suddenly leaned down to whisper in Tamao's ear, who blushed deeply. " _You all smell like an exquisite set of seafood dishes that I'm afraid I won't hold back my appetite."_

Kaneki drew back with a mocking smirk, leaving Tamao frozen in fear. He easily stepped past the disturbed senior and joined Moka and Tsukune in their search.

Much to his horror, Kaneki finally discovered what had happened to his stolen clothes.

" _Come join the Kaneki Ken fan club!"_ One of the leading girls shouted, holding a banner of a badly drawn picture of him, and wearing a T-shirt that said _'I heart Kaneki Ken'_. For the first time since coming here, the half-ghoul felt inexplicable fear settle deep inside him. _"Bow down to our ice prince!"_

"We have a limited supply of his sweaty T-shirts costing 10000 yen each!" another girl cried. "We also have sweat pants, socks, and even one pair of his boxers! Come support our club and together, we can take down that devilish queen _Akashiya Moka_!"

Kaneki suddenly wanted to puke, and his head felt faint. What was even more horrifying, was how there was actually a long line waiting to purchase his stolen clothes! How in the world did such a cult spring up without him knowing about it?! He was going to talk to the Chairman about this!

"Wow, Kaneki-san!" Moka said, laughing at the half-ghoul's disturbed expression. "You're quite popular!"

"A-aren't those your clothes, Kaneki-san?!" Tsukune said, sporting the same look of terror as him. "H-how did they get your undergarments?!"

"I don't want to know," he mumbled, his face suddenly felt stiff. "Stay quiet and walk past them slowly-!"

"Excuse me, I would like to purchase back my friend's boxers!" Moka said shamelessly to one of the girls, taking out a small purse. The vampire didn't bother to notice the mortified looks of dread on the human and half-ghoul's faces. "Hey Tsukune-san! You should come here and get one to return to Kaneki-san!"

At the mention of his name, all the girls at the booth suddenly turned towards them. Kaneki was briefly reminded of a hyena pack.

" _IT'S KANEKI KEN!"_ a girl shrieked. _"It's our ice prince, in the flesh!"_

" _I want his autograph!"_

" _I call dibs on his eyepatch!"_

" _Grab his uniform!"_ another said excitedly. " _We can sell those too!"_

" _Is that Akashiya Moka?!"_ A girl pointed at Moka, who looked innocently confused by the amount of glares she was receiving. "That's our sworn enemy!"

" _GET THEM!"_

Kaneki quickly grabbed Tsukune and lunged for Moka, who grabbed his boxers from the stand, before running away from the rabid pack of hormone-induced monsters. The three of them kept running, and the half-ghoul finally had a taste of what he put Saizou through on his first day. Eventually, they escaped out of the grand hall and turned a corner, escaping into the confines of a closed off lobby. Tsukune was heaving, completely breathless, while Moka and Kaneki had sweat pouring down their faces. Moka looked down at the boxers she had grabbed.

"Here's your boxers!" she said happily, handing them to the embarrassed half-ghoul. "Don't lose them next time!"

From that point on, Kaneki never used the school gym ever again.

-o-

When it came time to submit their club activities form, they all decided to join the Literature Club.

The three of them walked into the library, searching for the club's meeting room, and finally located it near the stairs on the second floor. Kaneki walked in warily, not sure what to expect since they didn't get the chance to visit the club's booth after that fiasco. The half-ghoul was greeted by two ordinary looking male upperclassmen and a stern faced girl with rimless glasses.

"Hello, are you here to join the Literature Club?" one of the upperclassmen asked. Kaneki nodded. "Welcome to our club! I'm Takada Ishida, and I'm the Literature Club president." He introduced the rest of the members. "This is Hanatorou Kaoru, our vice president, and Ikeda Mio, the club's secretary."

"Pleased to meet you," Ikeda Mio greeted.

Hanatorou Kaoru smiled gallantly at the new freshmen. "I hope we all get along together!"

 _This...isn't so bad,_ Kaneki thought. _It's almost like the literature club I joined in my high school._

"We will be meeting in this room two days of the week on Tuesdays and Thursdays after class until 9 pm. You will be expected to bring your own copy of the literary work we plan to discuss in detail," Ishida said. "Mio-san, could you hand out the list of required texts?"

"Of course, president," she said, quickly giving each of them a copy. Kaneki quickly scanned the contents, and his eyes widened when he noticed a particular author.

"We're going to discuss _The Hangman's MacGuffin_ by Takatsuki Sen?" the half-ghoul said, trying to keep his voice steady. His inner bookworm was jumping in delight. "Isn't that one of his latest works?"

"That's right," Ishida said. "I personally am a fan of Takatsuki Sen, so I definitely wanted to include one of his works on this list."

Kaneki couldn't believe his good fortune. "I-I'm a fan of Takatsuki Sen too! Have you read his previous work, _The Black Goat's Egg_?"

"Of course I did!" Ishida exclaimed, beaming at his 'junior'. "I think that's my favorite out of all of them! I also really like his first work, _Dear Kafka_."

As the half-ghoul quickly got absorbed into a literary discussion with the club president, Tsukune whispered to Moka, "D-do you understand anything they're saying?"

"Nope," she said, "but Kaneki-san looks so happy, Tsukune-san! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Tsukune murmured, observing the way Kaneki's eye would lit up with excitement as he talked with Ishida with unmasked enthusiasm. He's never seen Kaneki this happy before. "Yeah, it sure is."

-o-

A week later, the mid-term exam results were posted.

There was a huge crowd before the bulletin board just as one of the teachers finished nailing down the large sheets of paper. Many of the students started letting out sighs of relief when they saw their score, while others cried aloud for failing their exams. Kaneki already had a good idea what score he got. He knew every question on his exams, and had purposely made a couple errors so he wouldn't stand out too badly—there was no need to encourage his fan girls further.

Tsukune was sweating profusely, his eyes pricked red with black rims. There was a total of 256 students in the freshmen class, and he needed to be in the top twenty percentile. He had been studying continuously with Kaneki and Moka drilling facts into him for the last couple weeks. He walked up to the board and searched for his name, when he found it, the human let out a shout of jubilee:

" _I made it!"_ he shouted, crying out tears of joy. "I got into the top 50!" Kaneki went up to him, and found out that what the human said was true:

 _Aono Tsukune – 48_ _th_ _place._

"Congratulations, Tsukune-kun, looks like you won the bet," Kaneki said. "Your hard work paid off."

"T-that's wonderful, Tsukune-san!" Moka said, blushing at what this meant. Tsukune smiled at her, and reached for her hand. "T-Tsukune-san?"

"When are you free, Moka-san?" he said eagerly.

Moka blushed even harder, "I...I think I have time this weekend-!"

"Then I'll meet you at your dorm this weekend!" Tsukune proclaimed. "I'll give you the best date ever!"

"Take your lovey-dovey moments somewhere else," Kaneki muttered, rolling his eyes. "Until the weekend hits, you are expected to continue studying and start your practical training."

"Whatever," the human dismissed, still occupied on his upcoming date with Moka.

"How did you do on the mid-term, Moka-san?" Kaneki asked.

"Oh! I haven't checked!" she said, and she quickly went down another row of names and located hers. "I got _13_ _th_ _place_!"

Her announcement quickly garnered attention from her surrounding fans, who showered her with the usual compliments and praise.

" _Our goddess is not only beautiful, but she's also smart!"_

" _She's the ideal girl!"_

" _She's truly our Academy's number one beauty!"_

Moka gave a couple of her admirers a smile and a courteous 'thank you' as expected, before she joined them again. "How about you, Kaneki-san? What place did you get?"

The half-ghoul promptly pointed at the top, and both vampire and human's eyes widened in surprise:

 _Kaneki Ken – 6_ _th_ _place._

"You're really smart, Kaneki-san!" Moka exclaimed. "You even made it in the top 10! Maybe I should join Tsukune-san for your tutoring lessons."

"You're welcomed to come over any time, Moka-san!" Tsukune said. Kaneki nodded.

"If you want to join, go ahead," he allowed, "in fact, I was wondering if you could spare some of your time and train Tsukune-kun with defense, preferably as your other self."

"You're teaching Tsukune-san how to protect himself?"

Kaneki nodded. "I think it's best for Tsukune-kun to learn, so any incidents like what happened with Kurumu won't repeat itself."

"I see," Moka murmured, "I'll...I'll have to talk it over with _her._ I definitely want to help though! But I need to ask permission since you're asking for _her_ specifically."

"That's fine," Kaneki replied, before he looked up at the names above his on the board. The scores were very close, as expected, but only one person had a perfect score:

 _Sendou Yukari – 1_ _st_ _place._

Soon, the mentioned student appeared, dressed in what looked like a large witch's hat and cloak was a young short haired girl that looked no older than twelve. Kaneki watched as the young girl who stood beside him looked up and saw her name at the top. Her cheeks reddened with pride, and a small smile emerged on her timid looking face. Eventually, she felt someone staring at her, and noticed Kaneki.

" _K-K-Kaneki Ken?!"_ she exclaimed, blushing madly. " _The ice prince of Yokai Academy?!_ "

Kaneki sighed. He really hated that nickname. "Are you _Sendou Yukari_?"

"Yes, that's me!" she said, smiling, leaning heavily on one leg as she stood. "D-do you want to ask me something?"

"Nothing important," he said. "How old are you, Yukari-san?"

"11!"

"11?" he repeated, slightly surprised. "So you're what they call a child genius, right?"

Yukari nodded, holding something that looked like a heart-shaped wand in her hands. She was definitely a witch, Kaneki thought, and her scent was nearly identical to Ruby. "I skipped a couple grades in order to enter this Academy. Learning and mastering new things has always been second nature to me."

"Your parents must be proud of you."

"They are," she said, before her eyes became conflicted, "but I sometimes wished I wasn't so smart."

"Why not?" he asked. "There's nothing wrong with being a genius."

"Geniuses are alone," she said sadly. "Since I'm called special, people think I'm hard to approach, that I'll make them look bad because of my talent. I never made any friends in my other schools, and I have yet to make a single friend in this academy."

The half-ghoul didn't answer immediately. Kaneki knew exactly how Yukari felt. The same thing had happened between him and his aunt: he had mistakenly thought that if he passed all his classes with perfect scores, his aunt would come to love him. Instead, his aunt scorned his intellect and thought he was mocking her and his cousin. Fortunately, he had Hide, who offered his friendship when no one else bothered. To this day, Kaneki still couldn't tell how much Hide had _saved_ him. If he didn't have Hide...Kaneki was almost certain his life in primary education would have turned out exactly like Sendou Yukari or worse.

" _Hey, you! You're always reading books by yourself!"_

" _S-sorry?"_

" _I don't mean it like that, it's just that I just moved here recently. So I still don't have any friends!"_

" _So...do you want to become friends with me?"_

"Yukari-san," Kaneki said, feeling hesitant. "Would you like to become friends with me?"

"F-friends?" Yukari whispered, not believing it. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," Kaneki said. He never made an offer of friendship before. This was a first for him. "I would like to be friends with you, Yukari-san. If you want to."

"I...I..." Yukari stuttered, her eyes started to water before a huge smile broke out. " _I would LOVE to be friends with you!_ " Suddenly, the little witch wrapped her arms around the half-ghoul tightly, startling him. " _Thank you!_ Thank you! I'll work hard to become the greatest friend you'll ever have!"

 _Second greatest, maybe,_ he thought. The first spot was already occupied.

"Congratulations, Yukari-san. It looks like you're first place again."

Kaneki felt Yukari tense up before she let go of him. Three brutish students have approached Yukari after she separated herself from him, and it was the leader that spoke.

"Just as I'd expect from the girl genius," the leader, who had a red band around one of his arms, said. It appeared that he was a class representative. "It seems you don't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing, but listen up—don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes, you're _nothing_ but an immature brat that reeks of her mother's milk."

"C-class representative?" Yukari said, her voice turning timid again. She glanced at Kaneki for a moment, her eyes trying to tell him not to get involved. She didn't want to let her new friend get hurt because of her.

Kaneki's left eye started prickling.

"And what's the big idea with this outfit? It completely defies the school rules," the representative sneered, _"I despise people who stand out!"_

The bully lifted a hand, about to strike the cowering witch's face when suddenly, the half-ghoul cut in swiftly and grabbed his hand. The other bullies were surprised to see a white-haired student with an eyepatch stepping in between their leader and Sendou Yukari. They immediately recognized who the newcomer was.

Unfortunately, their leader was ignorant. "Who the hell are you?!" He tried to free his hand to slap the brat away, but Kaneki's hold only got tighter. The half-ghoul maneuvered his fingers expertly and pressed _down_ —snapping a couple of his bones. The brutish leader screamed, drawing the attention of all the present students, before Kaneki twisted about, lifted the class representative over his head with one hand, and slammed his whole body against the hard ground with a _snap!_

While the bully was wringing on the ground, clenching his broken hand, Kaneki said in a loud voice, _"Shut up everyone and listen up!"_ Almost immediately, the whole clearing turned silent. "Good, just like that. Make sure you all hear what I say carefully, for I won't repeat myself again—anyone who _dares_ to bully and harass Sendou Yukari will have to go through what this bastard here got but only ten times worst! If I so much as hear even the smallest rumor of some monster going against these conditions..." His voice suddenly dropped and became ominous. _"...you can expect what happened to Kurono Kurumu to be your punishment!"_

The moment the half-ghoul confirmed he was the cause of Kurumu's death and mutilated corpse, the entire student body drew back quietly, fear expressed on their faces clearly before they left without a word. The only ones who didn't look frightened were Tsukune and Moka, who had been discussing their date plans before his interruption, and Yukari, who looked like she was about to cry out of happiness.

"Come, Yukari-san," Kaneki beckoned. "I can walk you to your class."

The witch nodded, adjusting the folds of her cloak and kept her head down when she shyly pinched Kaneki's sleeve with her fingers. The half-ghoul sighed, and shook her hand off, only to wrap his hand around hers firmly, causing Yukari to blush and silently look at Kaneki's back with glowing love and admiration.

She was glad to have a friend like Kaneki Ken.

-o-

When the witch and half-ghoul left the scene, with Tsukune and Moka quickly following after them, there was one other student who didn't show any fear when Kaneki made that fearsome declaration.

Instead, the student quickly became enraptured by Kaneki's dangerous actions to the point that it was borderline _obsessive._

" _Kaneki Ken,"_ he whispered, licking his lips as he got a feel of the infamous ice prince's name. His eyes-slit pupils that went vertically and another horizontally-gleamed with interest. He was perched on one of the withered trees, his back leaning against bark with one knee up. "So it's true after all—you really killed that succubus."

He leaped down, his landing quiet and deadly before he stood upright on both feet, and lifted his hand to brush back loose strands of silver hair that framed his elegant face. He walked up to the board of rankings, and located two names—Kaneki's and his own:

 _Kaneki Ken – 6_ _th_ _place._

 _Yoshii Kiria – 4_ _th_ _place._

There was only a 23 point difference between the two of them.

"Impressive," Kiria murmured, and seeing Kaneki's score made up his mind. "I wonder what kind of person you truly are, Kaneki Ken. Perhaps I should see for myself. I'm sure Hokuto wouldn't mind if I went on a detour."

-o-

 _A/N: So this chapter is more of a comic relief after that last chapter. Please leave your thoughts, opinions, and predictions in your review! They are highly appreciated, and I'll be sure to respond to them accordingly. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Ghoul and Spectre

_A/N: Something I forgot to point out last chapter- I know Takatsuki Sen is a girl, and I know Kaneki is aware of this. My reason why he uses 'he' instead is because Eto's pen name is commonly mistaken to be masculine, and the only way Kaneki would know the author is female is if he met her himself (which he did) in the OUTSIDE world. The students in R+V rarely go to the outside world of humans, if at all. I had Kaneki go with that misconception so he doesn't compromise his monster form._

 _Thank you all for your reviews and support! Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ghoul and Spectre**

" _Stay away from Kaneki-san, you stupid ingrates!"_ Yukari shouted, waving her wand and summoning a bunch of metal pans and pots out of nowhere and crashing them down on his fangirls, who had been swarming around the hallway. The girls shrieked, some of them knocked out cold from Yukari's magical attacks.

Kaneki, meanwhile, was ravishing every second of it. He finally found a solution to his fangirl dilemma, and he gladly allowed Yukari to unleash her anger on his remaining stalkers. After the club activities fiasco, Kaneki had burst through the Chairman's office, demanding at once that he disbanded his fan club. The cloaked asshole had laughed in his face, thought he was _joking_ , and told him to get out and come back when he brought more 'credible' news. This led to Kaneki furiously pointing out that invasion of privacy, theft, sexual harassment, and stalking were not deemed ' _proper lodging_ ' as stated in his contract. Eventually, the Chairman saw sense and ordered his fan club to disband, which just went into effect three days ago.

However, just because the club was disbanded, it did not mean there weren't any ex-members still trying to group up and attempt to continue their perverted crimes. That was where Sendou Yukari came in. The young witch stuck with the half-ghoul to the point that even Tsukune and Moka had been pushed out of the picture. Yukari had wanted to monopolize his affection, and did mischievous tricks that involved a lot of booby traps and voodoo dolls to anyone that got close to Kaneki. Unfortunately, this also included Tsukune and Moka, and he only became aware of it when a bruised up Tsukune angrily complained about it in their dorm room. Kaneki then told Yukari that if she continued to play tricks on them in any way, then he'd refuse to talk to her, and that threat was enough for the witch to exclude his two friends from her tricks.

It was the end of the day, and recently, Tsukune and Moka weren't around him that often, and it was partly his fault. They still sat together at lunch, with Yukari joining them, and Tsukune and Moka still talked to him plenty during and after class. Tsukune had been diligently coming up with ideas for his date with Moka tomorrow, and he only added his input when the human asked for it. Seeing how enthusiastic Tsukune was reminded the half-ghoul of how he felt and acted before his disastrous date with Rize. The parallels made the half-ghoul back off from Tsukune, and just let the human do his thing. He already made the mistake of judging Moka too harshly. He wasn't about to do that again with Tsukune too.

He went to bed earlier the night before his friends' date, while Tsukune still kept the light on and reviewed some last minute details. The half-ghoul shut his eyes, and quickly allowed himself to get some much needed sleep.

Since that time Tsukune caught him shouting and tossing in bed, Kaneki didn't have any more episodes after that. The half-ghoul thought he had managed to control it, forcibly clamped down on his past torture and depression, but it was not so.

 _His hands and feet were bound, and his gruesome fingers and toes had just grown back out. Kaneki realized that his body was shivering, his face drenched in sweat and terror at the sound of ominous footsteps approaching him on the checkered floor. He wanted to release his kagune, break free of his chains, just like he had done before—but it was like his strength had abandoned him._

" _Poor Kaneki," he heard Rize cooed softly beside his ear. "No matter how strong you think you are, you have NO POWER here, did you forget?"_

 _Kaneki tried to turn his head away from her taunting face before Rize forcibly turned his head back with a hand grasping his cheek, and another entangled in his white hair. "Leave me alone, Rize."_

 _He already knew the real Rize was alive somewhere, but it apparently didn't stop his subconscious from imagining this one-He blamed this on Tsukune._

" _Leave you?" she said incredulously, like what he said was the most foolish thing she'd ever heard. "How can I leave you when I'm a PART of you? I am and will always be with you, Kaneki, like a spectre that will forever haunt your memories. Did you think you defeated me once and for all? You can't get rid of me that easily."_

 _She draped her slender arms around his neck, and then his shoulders, before settling against his chest. One of her hands was placed directly over his rapidly beating heart, informing Rize how afraid he was._

" _Your friends have abandoned you," she sang into his ear. "They deserted you, left you in the hands of the Aogiri Tree. They think it wasn't worth saving you. After all, what have you done but give them pointless trouble and worry? You're a WEAKLING, Kaneki Ken, and weaklings deserve to be devoured by the strong."_

 _Kaneki wanted to shake off her poisonous words, but his head was still secured in her grasp. "Stop it, Rize." He had meant to state those words firmly, but it came out like a whimper._

" _And now you're starting anew at Yokai Academy," Rize continued, "you've run away from your old life, and now you're making new friends to replace the ones you lost and disappointed."_

" _They are not replacements," Kaneki said, turning to Rize angrily. "I'm not leaving them for good, and they are NOT lost-!"_

" _Haven't you noticed, Kaneki," Rize interrupted, "how every person you've held dear is either stripped away from you or abandons you in the end? Your mother died from overwork, your aunt scorned you, your friends at Anteiku have stopped caring about you, and your allies have moved on, their time spent with you only a fleeting memory. Even your friend, Hide-once he finds out about what you really are, he'll ABANDON you just like the rest of them."_

" _He won't!" Kaneki said, but he couldn't tell if he said it firmly enough. Fear started to creep in at the thought of what had happened to Hide._

" _Or maybe," Rize said deviously, "he already DIED. Did you ever think about that possibility, dear Kaneki? How do you know the ghouls didn't get him during that raid? He could have been screaming your name, begging for you to come save him as a ghoul rips apart his insides while he's still breathing."_

" _S-stop it!"_

" _What a great friend you are, Kaneki," Rize taunted, a sadistic gleam flashed over her reddish eyes. "So much for trying to protect them. You FAILED them all, Kaneki Ken! And you will fail this job too! Tsukune doesn't have a chance, and you know it. That girl, Akashiya Moka, would be so heartbroken over his death, and she'll BLAME YOU! She'll see you for what you are—an incompetent fool trying to play hero—and she will HATE you for it!"_

" _Shut up!" Kaneki yelled, and he swung his body violently, tilting the chair. He intended to crash the chair and fracture his arm in the process-_

...when he suddenly woke up, his body now on the floor instead of the bed.

It was dark, and Kaneki quickly glanced over at Tsukune, who, thankfully, didn't stir from his bed, his back facing him. The half-ghoul got back up carefully, and then realized that his face was wet. There were tears going down his face, and his nose was stuffy. He hurried into the bathroom to wash up, his breath still hitched as he snuggled back under the covers, and forced his eyes shut once more.

Unknowingly, Tsukune had been forced awake at the sound of Kaneki's yelling, hearing him say things like ' _Stop it_ ' and someone called ' _Rize_ '. He didn't know what to make of it, and when Kaneki finally stopped yelling and turning, he thought it was over, until he heard the half-ghoul sobbing quietly in his sleep. Tsukune risked a glance, and saw Kaneki's frame shaking uncontrollably, and just when the human decided to ignore his friend's instructions and wake him up—Kaneki had tumbled out of bed and woke himself up in the process.

Tsukune struggled to keep his breathing down, and his body as still as possible as Kaneki got up slowly and went into their bathroom. He heard the faucet running and saw light casted on the walls above him before they disappeared moments later. His friend climbed back into his bed, and that was the end.

When morning came, Tsukune was awake for it. He didn't sleep a wink since he was forcibly awakened, and his eyes showed signs of fatigue. His mind had been too conflicted over what he just witnessed to allow him any rest afterwards. It wasn't everyday someone he thought to be so strong and impenetrable showing such a vulnerable side to them, and it worried him. He knew Kaneki didn't want to see the doctors, but he needed to get some help. He also debated whether he should tell Kaneki what he overheard, but thought better of it: Kaneki would only shut him out, just like he did before, and he might get angry. Tsukune definitely didn't want to invoke the half-ghoul's wrath.

"You're still in bed, Tsukune-kun?" Kaneki remarked when he got up. "I'd thought you'd be out with Moka-san already, or did you forget? This isn't a time for you to be _lazy_."

The human felt a stab of irritation. _That's because you kept me up for half the night!_

Tsukune got up anyway, and went to his dresser to grab the clothes he picked out last night, and went to the bathroom to change and wash up. When he walked out, he noticed Kaneki has also changed into a simple black shirt and jeans and was currently reading through his second monster encyclopedia. His face looked disturbingly fine and normal. There were no traces of unrest.

Tsukune was both relieved and annoyed by this. Why was he the one lacking sleep and looking exhausted?!

"What do you think?" he asked the half-ghoul, turning back and around again to show off the clothes he wore. "Is this good enough? I've never done this before..."

Kaneki turned around on his chair, and quietly scrutinized his dark collared shirt, jacket, khaki colored pants and shoes. He also looked up at the way the human brushed his hair, before he got up in front of Tsukune, and ruffled it.

"Better," the half-ghoul said. "Don't comb your hair too perfectly-that'll give the impression that you're trying too hard. Moka-san already likes you, Tsukune-kun. Just...be yourself." Tsukune nodded, quickly remembering his advice. "So what do you plan to do today?"

"Well, I thought that we'd go take a nice walk around the school first before I take her to this school play I heard the film studies club are hosting in the school theater. I'd buy her lunch and dinner from the nearby vending stores, visit the school's planetarium, and maybe offer some of my blood?"

Kaneki frowned. "Are you sure you want to give her your blood, Tsukune-kun? You don't know how much self-control she has. There's a difference between never tasting it and resisting a taste."

"I trust Moka-san," he insisted. "She's never pushed me since I refused, and she's helped me so much...I want this date to be meaningful."

Tsukune expected Kaneki to protest some more, give him more warnings, or start scolding him about the dangers of trusting a monster too much, just like he has done so far. He was surprised to see Kaneki look reticent and give a detached sigh.

"Do whatever you want," he muttered, "but make sure to stay close to Moka-san, and don't trip down any stairs."

"I'm not that clumsy," Tsukune mumbled, glancing at Kaneki with hidden worry. Maybe the half-ghoul wasn't completely alright; he wasn't usually this passive. "What will you be doing then?"

"Yukari-san and I will be meeting together at the library later this afternoon," he informed.

Tsukune smirked. "Are you guys having _another_ study session? You need to have a break from classes, Kaneki-san. Go out some more!"

"Actually, I was going to help Yukari-san get her required textbooks for our Literature Club," Kaneki corrected, "as well as give her some recommendations."

"Oh yeah," he said. He'd almost forgotten that the witch was now the newest member of the Literature Club.

"Isn't it about time you left?" Kaneki pointed out. "You don't want to be late and keep Moka-san waiting."

"Oh!" Tsukune quickly dashed over to his desk to pocket his wallet and the play tickets he had ordered. "I'll see you later, Kaneki-san!"

He had a beautiful girl waiting for him.

-o-

"Thank you for helping me find all the books I needed, Kaneki-san," Yukari said. The two of them were walking out of the library. After Kaneki had helped Yukari check out the right ones for the club, the witch quickly transported the books to her dorm room with magic. Her magic still caught the half-ghoul off guard, and made him very curious of its mechanisms. Kaneki had already checked out several books concerning witches' magic and rituals. He'd have to remember to ask Yukari to help him transport his books next time he came to the library for more.

Just as they were about to go downstairs, a flashy looking upperclassman intercepted them.

" _Kaneki Ken!_ " the guy exclaimed. "I'm _Gin_ from the newspaper club! Could I get an inter- _OW!_ " A big metal pot suddenly fell on top of his head, causing blood to seep out and knock him down.

" _Stay away from Kaneki-san!_ " Yukari shouted, childishly sticking her tongue out at Gin, who couldn't seem to get up even as the half-ghoul and witch stepped over him and went about their way.

After the two of them ordered food (Yukari with her sweets, and Kaneki with black coffee), they later had a long discussion about Takatsuki Sen. Yukari also happened to read his works and completely understood the analogies that Kaneki was using while sharing some of her own opinions.

"Yukari-san, what do you think about ghouls?" Kaneki said, trying to gauge her reaction. He had been debating whether he should tell Yukari about his true form, but he needed to know her opinions first.

The witch thought about it for a while, and then her eyes turned sad. "I think they're _pitiful_."

The half-ghoul was surprised. "How?"

"They're alone out there," Yukari said, munching on a frosted cupcake slowly, "living in a world full of detestable humans that fear them, make weapons out of them, and seek to exterminate them. They don't have secret communities like other monsters do, and they can only rely on themselves for support. Most of us abandoned them, and Yokai Academy is denying them entry. I can't imagine what it's like to live in such a lonely and hostile environment."

"Interesting," Kaneki commented, understanding where Yukari was coming from, "but are you scared of them?"

Yukari shook her head. "How can I be afraid of people I want to _help_? I want them to know that they're not alone in their war against humans. I want to become strong enough to help any friendly ghouls avoid getting captured. Maybe help ghoul children get into middle school and high school."

"You want to be a teacher?" Kaneki asked.

Yukari shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure yet. I'm confident in all subjects, so I think I can become a great teacher."

"I think so too," Kaneki agreed. He felt very touched by what Yukari told him, but he chose not to reveal his true form to her yet. He'd have to think through what Yukari said first, and look into what other monsters were keen on supporting ghouls on the sidelines.

After their little outing, Kaneki walked Yukari back to her dorm before going back to the main building. Tsukune had mentioned that he was taking Moka to see the school's planetarium, and the half-ghoul planned to drop by secretly to see how they were doing. As he walked around the cemetery, Kaneki stopped dead in his tracks when he sensed a second pair of eyes on him. He turned his head around slowly, his visible eye darting about to see where his stalker was. Was it another one of his fan girls again? Trying to spy on him now with Yukari gone?

" _Come out_ ," he growled, his left eye started to change under his eyepatch, and he cracked one of his fingers. "Quit scurrying around like a damn animal and face me."

" _Looks like I got caught."_

He felt a rush of wind coming from his blind side before the half-ghoul instinctively side-stepped his stalker's attack. Kaneki saw a flash of silver hair and a long web-like thing shaped like a scythe before his opponent moved—directing his weapon to pierce his side before the half-ghoul flipped out of the way, his body soaring over the attached scythe before successfully landing a swift kick at his opponent's face. His attacker flew back and was about to crash against a couple tombstones before he maneuvered his body and landed right on his feet with bent knees. The tombstone behind him remained intact.

The entire altercation took less than ten seconds.

"You're really good!" his opponent exclaimed, smiling jovially at the pissed off half-ghoul, who was about to give chase if needed. He lifted a hand to palm the bruise now marked on his pale face. "Not many people could counter my attacks with such ease. You don't fail to impress, _Kaneki Ken_."

"Who are you?" Kaneki demanded, finally seeing his attacker's face clearly, as well as the webbed scythe he had as an arm, almost like a ghoul's koukaku. He could tell this bastard wasn't weak, his abilities at a much higher level than Kurumu.

" _Yoshii Kiria_ ," he answered, giving a mock bow, his scythe tucked behind him. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, ice prince."

Kaneki narrowed his eyes. He could sense his kagune wanting to surge out, but he had to make sure of this asshole's intentions. "Why did you attack me?"

"I wanted to see how strong you are," Kiria said simply. "I always love a good fight. After witnessing what you did to that brute a few days ago, and then learning that you killed that succubus—my interest was piqued."

"So you're just a violent psycho," the half-ghoul said. _Should I tear off his limbs and kill him slowly? Or should I interrogate him while I stuff out his organs...?_

Kaneki didn't believe for a second that Kiria would risk his life attacking him out of boredom. He admitted to testing his strength, and Kiria didn't continue their fight when he could have. Probably because he had no idea what kind of monster Kaneki was, yet. But if he was being cautious, why did he decide to attack him so recklessly? Was he another idiot? This bastard was definitely acting suspicious, and the Chairman would likely agree with his reasoning.

Kiria shrugged, "I won't deny it." He started to unsheathed his scythe, quickly morphing the monstrosity into a regular arm. Kaneki didn't relax his guard. Kiria gave a sly smile, his slit cat-like eyes vanishing when he blinked. "You now hold my interest, Kaneki Ken, and I intend to find out more about you."

"About _what_?"

Kiria leaped up, his body rotating to land smoothly on a branch. His movements would have appeared like a blur to the average monster, but Kaneki saw them very clearly.

Kiria noticed. "You'll just have to wait and find out, Kaneki-san. _We'll meet again!_ " After giving a small wave, Kiria started hopping from one tree to the next, quickly disappearing out of sight before Kaneki could voice his protests.

 _I let him go in the end,_ Kaneki thought, flexing his shoulders as he walked. How many more little shitheads did he need to deal with? With a grunt, the half-ghoul turned away and headed for the school's planetarium.

-o-

"Tsukune-san, are you feeling okay?" Moka asked. They had just got out of the planetarium, and were now having dinner. Tsukune had paid for Moka and she was now sipping on a large pack of mixed animal blood. "I can't help but notice that you look...distracted."

"I look distracted?" he questioned.

The vampire nodded. "You look like you're deep in thought, and that play we saw earlier...it was like you weren't paying attention half the time." She lowered her food down, her eyes furrowed in worry. "Is something wrong?"

Tsukune hesitated. If Moka was noticing how he'd been zoning out, then he wasn't doing a good job as a date. He had been looking forward to this date so much, and instead of giving Moka the attention she deserved, his mind was occupied by his friend.

 _Why do I worry about him so much?_ He thought. _Kaneki can take care of himself. He doesn't need me for anything! I shouldn't be worrying over him when I can enjoy my date with Moka instead._

Yet despite how much he wanted to focus on his date, Tsukune found that he could not, the image of Kaneki sobbing like that wouldn't go away until he did something about it. After seeing Moka look at him pleadingly to tell her what was wrong, he finally consented.

"I...I think Kaneki-san needs help," Tsukune admitted quietly. "I know I shouldn't be telling anyone without his permission, but last night..." He faltered, wondering how he could word this any better.

"What happened last night, Tsukune?" Moka asked gently. She wrapped her hands around his, her fingers soft and warm to the touch.

Tsukune swallowed uncomfortably, before mustering up a breath. "Kaneki-san has _nightmares_ , Moka-san. During the first night of school, I was forced awake around midnight when I heard him screaming. I thought someone had broken in and was attacking him! That's how scary it was, but then I realized that he was only having a nightmare, and I woke him up. He thanked me for waking him, but told me never to do that again since he was afraid he'd kill me by accident."

He saw Moka trying to take in what he said carefully. "Did you ask him what his nightmare was about?"

"I asked if he wanted to talk about it, but he refused," Tsukune said, "I also suggested that he should see the doctor, but he wouldn't—said he would get over it on his own. I almost believed him, because after that, everything was normal until last night."

"He was _crying_ , Moka-san," he said sadly, "he was crying in his sleep and I couldn't do anything about it because he later woke himself up, and this morning, he looked completely fine. I couldn't fall asleep afterwards because I kept thinking about what I should do or say. Kaneki-san still doesn't know that I overheard him, and how could I ever bring it up? I don't want to betray his trust, Moka-san." Tsukune lowered his head. "I don't know what to do."

"Tsukune-san," Moka said, making him look up at her. She also had a sad smile, clearly worried for their mutual friend now that she was aware of it. "I'm really glad you told me. At first, I thought maybe I did something to upset you..." She cut in before Tsukune panicked. "...but now I know it wasn't that at all—you care a lot about Kaneki-san too, don't you Tsukune?"

Tsukune nodded, "I do, even though I think he's so strong that he doesn't need it-!"

" _Don't say that, Tsukune!"_ she said suddenly. "Of course Kaneki-san would need help! It doesn't matter if you're strong or weak— _everyone_ should have someone worry for them when they are experiencing trouble and pain. Do you think that as a 'strong vampire', I shouldn't have you or Kaneki-san worry about me?"

"But Moka-san, you also have your Rosario that limits your powers," Tsukune pointed out. "You're not strong all the time-!"

"It's still the same thing, Tsukune-san," Moka insisted. "Kaneki-san may not have a limiter like I do, but he is not infallible. He can still hurt and bleed, just like...like _humans_ do."

"It's just...I never expected it from him, Moka-san," he admitted. "Maybe it's because my first impressions of you two are so different: I saw you when you needed saving, while Kaneki-san was always the one protecting me."

"Then how about you try protecting _him_?"

" _Me?!"_ Tsukune said incredulously, "M-Moka-san you know what I really am! I'd end up dead before I can protect-!"

"Not like that, Tsukune-san!" Moka said, laughing softly. "We both know how strong Kaneki-san is in a fight, even my other self thinks he'd be a worthy opponent." Then, her face turned sheepish. "In fact, she's been pestering me to ask him for a spar."

Suddenly, Tsukune had a mental image of Inner Moka fighting Kaneki to the death. His face paled and he shivered at the inevitable amount of _destruction_ the two would cause. He'd also be too worried over who got hurt than care about who would win. "T-then what do you mean, Moka-san?"

"I mean you should be his emotional support!" she exclaimed. "You know him better than anyone, including me. Doesn't that make you the most qualified? All you have to do is ask if he's okay whenever you think he's troubled, Tsukune-san. Let Kaneki-san know that you _care_ , and that he can also depend on you too."

 _That's only if he decides to SAY anything,_ Tsukune thought, but he nodded anyway. "I'll try, Moka-san."

As Tsukune and Moka moved on to other topics, they didn't notice the half-ghoul who had been secretly listening in on their conversation, seated in a table a couple rows away from them, his face partially obscured by _The Black Goat's Egg_ , which he had finally found in the library. Kaneki couldn't say he was surprised to hear Tsukune overhearing him last night. Tsukune had been acting suspiciously this morning, but he felt mortified all the same. Was he really that loud? His nightmares always made it appear that he was whispering. He shook his head, and placed a hand to his chin as he thought about what he should do.

Kaneki didn't know how much Tsukune heard. He was told once by Hide when they were younger that he talks in his sleep. If Tsukune happened to hear the things he said to Rize in his nightmare, then the human probably didn't understand anything. Even so, it was better that he confronted Tsukune about this and put a stop to his inquiries before it got out of hand. He didn't want anyone knowing about how he was once human, and wasn't an authentic half ghoul Moka and Tsukune assumed him to be.

He spied on them a while more, watching Tsukune offer his neck towards Moka, who held him so gently that it was obvious the vampire was making sure to keep her super-strength in check. Kaneki stared blankly as Moka and Tsukune pulled apart a moment later, both of them blushing, and how Moka thanked him quietly and didn't ask for more. He had accused Tsukune of being an idiot for pursuing Moka, that there was no way the vampire could truly like him, that he was better off with a regular human girl...

Kaneki felt unwanted _jealousy_ surge up inside him. Why did Tsukune get to have the girl? Why did _he_ get to fall for a monster that wasn't sadistic or cunning but was an open and warm-hearted girl that could love and protect him? What did Tsukune do differently to get that happy ending? Was Tsukune's luck just that good? Or was he the one that was doomed to a life of tragedy?

Eventually, the half-ghoul got up and walked away from the sappy couple, too bitter and angry at his fate to spare them a second glance. He shouldn't have come here; he couldn't afford to get distracted by these things. Kaneki was here to do his job, to be the Chairman's informant to earn his keep. What Tsukune or Moka did should be the least of his concerns, and he shouldn't care about them more than what was required of him.

With that practical mindset back in place, the half-ghoul trudged back to his dorm room alone.

-o-

The moment Tsukune entered their room, the half-ghoul decided to pounce.

"So Tsukune-kun," he began, turning around on his chair, "a little birdy told me that you overheard me last night."

The human immediately stopped dead in his tracks, like a deer caught in headlights. "K-Kaneki-san, I can explain-!"

"You don't have to," he interrupted, looking back at his book. "I was loud, and I should have realized you heard me when I saw how tired you were this morning. I'll try not to bother you again."

He heard the human shift uneasily on his feet before he dropped off his things on his table. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he said, "and you don't need to force yourself because Moka-san tells you to." Tsukune twitched at the implications.

" _I'm not forcing myself!_ " Tsukune yelled, causing the half-ghoul to look up from his book. "I'm not asking you because Moka-san is telling me to do it! I'm doing it because you're my friend and I care about you, Kaneki-san!"

"Noted," Kaneki said indifferently, touching his chin before turning to his book again. "Keep your voice down, Tsukune-kun. It's already late, and you shouldn't disturb the neighbors-!"

"I don't care about the neighbors," Tsukune cut in, "I care about you, Kaneki-san, and we are not moving on from this topic until I know what's wrong-!"

" _You don't need to know,"_ Kaneki hissed. He could visualize the look of horror on Tsukune's face if he did decide to tell him, and how helpless he'd be even with the knowledge. "There's nothing you can do to help me."

"You don't give me the _chance_ to be able to help you!" Tsukune argued. "I know you have your own problems that you want to keep to yourself, but you can't claim that I'm useless when you don't give me anything to work with."

"Tsukune-kun," Kaneki started, "do you trust me?"

Tsukune blinked, not expecting the question. A moment later, he nodded. "I trust you."

 _Then you are a fool,_ Kaneki thought coldly. Tsukune had no idea that he was assigned to befriend and protect him, that their relationship wasn't genuine from the start. That if Kaneki was given a choice, then he'd never chose to associate with such a naïve moron in the first place.

"If you really trust me," Kaneki said instead, "then believe me when I say knowing won't change a thing. It won't help you fix my problems, and I've already come to terms with it on my own. There's _nothing_ you or anyone can do that I haven't done for myself."

The only thing Tsukune could gain from knowing about his past was finally having enough common sense to stay away from him. He was an SS-rated ghoul with the alias of _Eyepatch_ and _Centipede_. He had killed, tortured, and committed crimes that were so atrocious that he, and probably Moka, wouldn't be able to stomach it. As far as Kaneki was concerned, _he_ was the most dangerous monster in this Academy. The only two beings he knew that posed a threat were the Chairman and Moka. However, the Chairman has self-control and enough restraint to not show unless needed, and Moka was almost harmless with her Rosario, but him?

He was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

"Don't pester me with these questions ever again," Kaneki warned, and he continued before Tsukune could protest. "That goes for you and Moka-san. If you two really see me as your _friend_ , then the least you can do is give me my space."

Tsukune only widened his eyes before he looked away from him abruptly, and Kaneki pretended to not see the flash of hurt that Tsukune was feeling for not being trusted. They both knew he wasn't being reasonable, but Kaneki didn't care. He had learned the hard way that the world was full of unfairness.

It was time Aono Tsukune knew that too.

-o-

 _A/N: So, this chapter is pretty peaceful compared to the previous ones, but I assure you that the next one will have more action. Life has been getting pretty busy for me, so I might not be able to update as often, but I'll still try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Please leave your comments, opinions, and/or predictions in your review! They encourage me to continue and I'll respond to them accordingly. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Ghoul and Hybrid

_A/N:_ _Happy belated Thanksgiving!_ _I'm glad many of you have expressed how much you love the story in your reviews. They mean a lot to me, and they encourage me to update quicker. Thank you all for your continued support! I hope I won't disappoint!_

 _Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ghoul and Hybrid**

If there was one thing Kaneki looked forward to at Yokai Academy, it was the Literature Club.

The half-ghoul found himself enjoying the company of all three 'senior' members of the Club. Ishida was a great analyst and responsible president that loved Takatsuki Sen as much as he did. Kaoru, the club's vice president, was very outgoing and earnest for the typical nerd, his qualities sort of reminding him of how Banjo always strived to improve and be there for the rest of them. As for Ikeda Mio, she took her duty as club secretary very seriously and the papers she handed out were always precise and efficient. She was also surprisingly passionate and easy to talk to despite her seemingly stoic façade. Compared to most girls Kaneki had the misfortune of meeting, Mio was like a breath of fresh air who wasn't infatuated with him in the least.

Kaneki loved the Literature Club, and with Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari also there with him, this was the one time during the day where the half-ghoul could relax, drink coffee, and simply read and discuss his favorite novellas among his group of acquaintances that could slowly be deemed as his new 'friends'. It was a kind of bliss that Kaneki would never give up, which was why he had a content look on his face while walking up the stairs, about to enter the club room. Yukari was beside him, while Moka and Tsukune had gone ahead and were already inside.

As soon as the half-ghoul opened the door, however, his content demeanor immediately _vanished_ —

"Kaneki-san," Moka exclaimed, "I didn't know you made a new friend! You should have introduced him to us earlier!"

Sitting beside Moka, was a familiar silver haired _pest_ who was smiling pretentiously at him while giving a wave. "Hello, Kaneki-san, I told you we'd meet again."

Kaneki cracked one of his fingers, his facial muscles suddenly refused to move. " _So you did…_ "

"This is Yoshii Kiria," Ishida introduced to the rest of them. Yukari was glaring at Kiria, wondering how he managed to sneak past her and get to Kaneki. "Starting today, Kiria-san will be joining the Literature Club."

 _Hell no…_

" _No!_ " Yukari shouted, unknowingly voicing Kaneki's thoughts. The little witch quickly waved her wand and summoned a giant wok. The wok was about to fall on Kiria's head, when he quickly lifted a hand to catch it, his movements so fast that it caught everyone but Kaneki by surprise. This only angered Yukari even more. " _I don't want him to join!_ He is not Kaneki-san's friend!"

"That's not your decision, Yukari-san," Tsukune finally spoke up. The human avoided looking at him, their relationship tense after Kaneki forcibly halted his inquires last night. "Kaneki-san can make his own friends, and decide on who he wants _to trust_." His bitter jab at the half-ghoul was obvious.

Kaneki chose to ignore Tsukune and focused on Kiria. "You like literature?"

Kiria nodded, and lifted his own copy of Dazai Osamu's _No Longer Human_. It was the novel they planned on discussing today. "I like the classics, and I was still looking for a club to commit. The Literature Club was among my top choices, and when I heard you were in it, it made the decision easier." He tossed the wok out of the way, the huge metal pan about to slam into Tsukune's alarmed face before Yukari made it vanish.

Yukari still wouldn't let this go, and turned to Kaneki. "Tell him to go away, Kaneki-san! I've never seen you with him before! He can't be your friend like how Moka-san and Tsukune-san are. _Tell him to leave!_ "

"We are not going to force out new members," Ishida said sternly to Yukari. "Kiria-san has expressed an interest in joining and has officially signed up. You're not allowed to push him out, Yukari-san."

"He's right," Kaneki said reluctantly. Yukari's face looked crestfallen. "Leave Kiria-san alone and let him join what he wants." He purposely moved to sit down next to Kiria so he could keep his eye on him, and a moment later, Yukari sat down at his other side. The ordeal was absolutely frustrating- while Kaneki disliked how Kiria was encroaching on his precious pastime, he had also made his informant job a lot easier. He needed to get his priorities straight.

"Give Kiria-san a chance," Moka said softly to the witch, who was crossing her arms and pouting. "I think he's very nice. Don't you think so too, Tsukune-san?"

Tsukune didn't look like he cared one way or the other, his mind still occupied by other things. "He's alright."

Mio said, "Let's start our activities, President." Ishida nodded.

"Each of you were supposed to read through the first memoranda," Ishida began. "Let's start by addressing any questions any of you would like to discuss..."

The Literature Club went on without a hitch. By the end of it, Kaneki was able to confirm Kiria's claims to be true: he really did have an interest in literature. He participated whenever he could, and he even refuted and backed up claims made by others. Yukari made it her goal to beat Kiria's theories to the ground, but without success. The silver-haired student was almost just as witty and intelligent, and it turned out that _No Longer Human_ was Kiria's favorite book. He knew it inside and out, and likely read through it many times. Kaneki could tell by seeing how worn out the pages were.

"You made a lot of interesting claims I haven't thought of before, Kaneki-san," Kiria said to him when it was time to pack up. "May I ask what inspired them?"

"They're mainly references to other novels I read," he admitted. "I'm a fan of Takatsuki Sen's works, and sh- _he_ was inspired by Daizai's novel. I added my own conjectures through this indirect comparison."*

"Takatsuki Sen," Kiria murmured, looking thoughtful. "I heard of him as well. His works are placed on the dark and tragic spectrum side of literature. Personally, I've only read _Dear Kafka_ and _The Hangman's MacGuffin_ —his first and most recent work."

"What do you think of them?" Kaneki asked curiously.

"I think it's a unique take on human nature," Kiria said. "Interesting to read and ponder over."

"Have you read _The Black Goat's Egg_?" Kaneki inquired. "It's the one written before _The Hangman's MacGuffin_."

"I have not," Kiria said, and then he gave a coy smile. "Is that a recommendation, Kaneki-san?"

"It is."

"I'll check it out when I can," Kiria said. He noticed Moka and Tsukune coming over to Kaneki, as well as Yukari about to launch her magic if Moka hadn't hold her back. "Do you have time tomorrow, Kaneki-san? Perhaps we can expand this literary discussion we had elsewhere?"

Kaneki nodded, about to bring it up himself. "I'd like that actually. Where and when?" _He's really making my job so much easier._

"How about the school's rooftop pool during break tomorrow?"

"That's fine," he agreed.

Kiria smiled, and then he gave him a casual pat on the shoulder before walking past him. "Then we'll see each other later, Kaneki Ken."

 _And I'll be looking you up later,_ Kaneki thought. He really needed to get back to his dorm and search up all the dirt he could find on Yoshii Kiria. He didn't like spending time with someone he knew nothing about. The half-ghoul also jotted down a mental reminder to visit the Chairman sometime this week.

The four of them walked back together until the girls had to part ways from them. Kaneki and Tsukune walked side by side, and while Kaneki was focused on Kiria and the Chairman, Tsukune was agitated enough to ask aloud:

"When did you meet Kiria-san?"

"While you and Moka-san were on your date," he answered. "We...talked. I didn't know Kiria-kun was joining the Literature Club until today."

"Are you friends with him?"

"No," Kaneki muttered, thinking. "We're more like...acquaintances?" Technically, Kiria was his suspect and an annoying thorn on his side, but acquaintances could also work.

"Oh."

They continued on with silence, and Tsukune didn't speak a word even after the two had washed up, and were getting ready for bed. Kaneki had his laptop open, and also his phone. Making sure Tsukune wasn't looking, he quickly pulled up Kiria's records and discovered that he was in their year and that he was a _Hybrid_ —which meant that Kiria could not be specified under any race. He also had good grades, and was ranked fourth on the recent midterm. Other than files from his previous schools and some staff comments and recommendations, Yoshii Kiria was an unknown. There was no history on his family background, where he came from, or any associations he could be involved in. His slate was _too clean_ to not warrant any doubts.

 _I'm aware of the negative stereotypes surrounding half-breeds, Kaneki-san. We may have our differences, but even I wouldn't do such a thing to you._

 _What negative stereotypes were you talking about, Moka-san?_ Kaneki thought. He minimized Kiria's file before he accessed the private archives with his given ID and password. He tapped ' _Half-Breed stereotypes_ ' into the search bar, and soon, many newspaper articles popped into view. Kaneki's gaze turned solemn as he took in pictures of protests, arson, massacres, and headlines that reeked of bigotry and racism. Apparently, half-breeds were deemed as 'derogatory second-class monsters' by supporters of 'blood purism'. Reading these insults that also included him got the half-ghoul riled up without realizing it. Kaneki cracked a finger as he read the unjust murder of a half-breed child whose corpse was found hanging on a tree, the words _DIE TRASH_ carved onto the child's face.

 _So even monsters have their own Nazi regime,_ the half-ghoul thought sardonically. That was why the other Moka thought she was returning the favor—she didn't want Kaneki to end up hated and looked down on by the blood purists.

 _I'll ask Moka-san for more information about this later,_ Kaneki decided, closing the laptop. He stretched his arms and got ready for bed. _I also need to prepare what I should say to get Kiria to trust me..._

"Kaneki-san?"

Kaneki looked up to see Tsukune troubled. "What?"

"Are you going to meet Kiria-san tomorrow?"

"I am."

Tsukune clenched his teeth. _"I don't like him."_

"Why?" Kaneki wondered.

"I just don't!" he insisted. "There's something about him...I don't know what it is, but it _annoys_ me."

 _So you're starting to get suspicious too, Tsukune-kun?_ Kaneki was very pleased with this development. Perhaps all the reading and training he had the human go through was finally bearing some fruit.

He decided to tease Tsukune, just a little. "You already get to spend time with Moka-san, and now you want me around you all the time? What would Moka-san think of this?"

Tsukune's cheeks reddened. "It's not like that! I just don't want you hanging around Kiria!"

"Many girls don't like polyamorous guys," Kaneki continued, enjoying this. "You better be careful, Tsukune-kun. I don't want to be the cause of your break up." Tsukune looked so exasperated that the half-ghoul had to stifle his laughter.

"Fine! Go hang out with Kiria-san for all I care!" Tsukune said, pouting. "And I won't break up with Moka-san!"

"Don't forget to use protection!" Kaneki snickered. Tsukune promptly turned his back to him and shut off the lights, missing the wide grin on the half-ghoul's face.

-o-

"What do you like most about _No Longer Human_?" Kiria questioned before biting into his store-bought rice ball. The two were seated face to face on a picnic table right by the edge of the school's swimming pool. There were a couple students chatting in the other tables as well. Kaneki had a stainless thermos filled with black coffee.

"Oba Yozo," Kaneki said at once. "His struggles and inner monologues is a very refreshing and unique perspective on human society. The way he pretends to act one way or another to gain acceptance is believable and makes him sympathetic. He makes mistakes, and he can be cruel, but that is what makes him human."

"Understandable," Kiria murmured. "One of the main reasons why _No Longer Human_ is considered one of the best Japanese novels is Dazai-sama's ability to narrate his struggles and PTSD into Yozo without making it appear an autobiography. It's a shame that Dazai-sama committed suicide shortly after his best novel's publication. I would have loved to read more works from him."

"It's a shame," Kaneki agreed. "What about you, Kiria-san? What do you like best about the novel?"

"The ending," Kiria answered, and he quickly noticed Kaneki's look of surprise before he continued, "I find his situation _hilariously_ ironic."

Kaneki frowned, "How is ending up in a mental institution as a depraved alcoholic and morphine-addict 'hilarious' in any way?"

"It's funny because it demonstrates how futile it is for someone to clown around and pay no heed to the consequences of his falseness," Kiria pointed out. "I highly speculate that Dazai-sama realized this in the end before taking his life: People shouldn't pretend for the sake of others. That makes them weak and susceptible to manipulation. Yozo wanted to be accepted, but because of his foolish ideals, he ends up rejected and abandoned by everyone he knows. _No Longer Human_ isn't about fitting in with society, Kaneki-san. Rather, I believe it is about taking a stand for what you believe in. To stay true to your ideals, and _reject the world_. That is the true moral of _No Longer Human_."

 _The world is wrong._

 _Kiria and I are very similar_ , Kaneki realized, looking at the younger hybrid student with a newfound respect, until he recognized a good opening. "You speak as though you have experienced this sentiment."

"Do I?" Kiria said, tilting his head a bit. His eyes-one green and one red-stared into him, as if trying to read the thoughts going through Kaneki's mind. "What makes you say that?"

Kaneki first took a sip of coffee to organize what he was about to say. He was not going to waste this chance to uncover Kiria's motives. "Your conjectures cannot be made from that of a typical analyst. I sense emotional depth and sincerity behind your reasoning, and those feelings can only come from first-hand experience." Then, Kaneki decided to take a little risk. "Do you despise this world, Kiria-san?"

"Despise is a strong word," Kiria muttered, "and I don't hate the world, Kaneki-san. I am _bored_ by it. Everything is so tightly structured—there's only the monster world and the world of humans and ghouls. Only us and them. It's all very mundane. Like a cheap plot device."

"How would you makes things less boring?" Kaneki said carefully. These were dangerous words Kiria was sprouting, like the starting oration of a rebellion.

"I wonder," Kiria said elusively, before he turned to Kaneki with a sly smile. _"Any ideas, Kaneki-san?"_

 _Is he testing me?_ Kaneki thought warily. He didn't expect Kiria turning his own question around and using it against _him._ Perhaps he underestimated him a little.

"Depends on what needs to be changed," he evaded. "If there is no need for change, then I don't know what you're asking for."

"Fair enough," Kiria said, and then he looked down on the watch on his wrist. "Break is about over. I had a good time talking to you, Kaneki-san. How about we do this again another time?"

 _Looks like I passed,_ Kaneki thought humorlessly. "I'd like that."

"We'll meet tomorrow at the club room," Kiria said, standing up and tossing away his trash in a nearby disposal bin. He gave a cheery smile at the half-ghoul. "You're interesting, Kaneki-san. I'm glad I got to know you better."

Kaneki nodded briskly, still keeping his guard up. "You're not half bad yourself."

" _Thanks!"_ Kiria said pleasantly, and after giving a simple wave, Kiria opened the door and left Kaneki alone with his coffee.

 _Looks like this informant business might be more complicated than I first thought,_ Kaneki decided, and then after he took in his surroundings and noted that he was alone, the half-ghoul quickly took out his phone and dialed the only number he had.

" _Chairman_ ," Kaneki stated, placing the phone to his ear. "I think I found a lead. Yes, I'm alone. I require more information and eyes on Yoshii Kiria..."

-o-

While Kaneki was giving his report, another student was doing the same thing.

"Hey Hokuto," Kiria said casually to his cell, leaning against the wall of an empty hallway. "How is my favorite person doing?"

" _What have you been up to, Kiria?"_ Hokuto demanded. His voice sounded tense, Kiria noticed. Hokuto was being impatient again. " _Have you been gathering new followers like I told you to? I haven't receive any report from you lately."_

"I have," he said, "some of the contacts you've given me have just been a bit too _reluctant_ to join our cause. It took me longer than anticipated to convince them otherwise. Sacrifices had to be done, deals need to be made, promises to keep- you know how it is."

" _I see,"_ Hokuto murmured. _"Have you look into that item of interest?"_

"Not yet," Kiria admitted. "I will soon. Someone else has caught my attention."

" _Oh?"_

"I was talking to Kaneki Ken earlier," he informed.

" _Kaneki Ken?_ " Hokuto repeated in disbelief. _"You mean that rumored ice prince in the freshman class? The one who killed the succubus and started the riot that killed Komiya Saizou?"_

"The very one," Kiria said. "He and I are in the Literature Club now, and we were having a most intriguing discussion of my favorite novella."

" _Of course,"_ Hokuto dismissed, having heard Kiria's talk of Dazai Osamu too many times to care, _"and what of it?"_

"I like him," Kiria said honestly. He hasn't met such an interesting person in a long while. "He's strong, and some of the things he shared...I think you'd like him too, Hokuto. I also believe Kaneki-san has the mindset and skills to be a great ally."

There was brief moment of silence before Hokuto spoke, " _You think Kaneki Ken would join us?"_

"It's possible," Kiria replied. "I also suspect Kaneki-san to be a hybrid."

" _Do you have evidence?"_

"Not quite," Kiria stated, "but from what I gathered from our first altercation, Kaneki Ken didn't react as fast when I attacked his blind side than his visible one. He's not used to fighting with only one eye. Hybrids often have mismatched eyes that differ in shape and appearance. That could be why Kaneki-san wears an eyepatch."

" _Or he could be half-blind and is simply not that adaptable."_

"That's also possible," he accepted, "but I have a hunch on this one, and I'd like to test it out. Would you mind if I borrow some of our friends for this test?"

" _How many do you need?"_

"Three is enough," Kiria said briskly, "and make sure to send the ones we won't miss terribly. I have a feeling they won't be coming back."

He heard Hokuto give an amused chuckle. _"As long as you make this worthwhile, Kiria."_

-o-

It was evening when Kaneki, Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari left the school gym and headed back to their dorms. Tsukune was sweating, a towel placed around his shoulders while Moka walked beside him and handed him a water bottle, which the human took gratefully. Kaneki and Inner Moka have started to give Tsukune practical lessons in self-defense. Yukari was also made aware of Tsukune's true identity shortly after she joined the Literature Club. The witch had been hesitant about the presence of a human in the school, but quickly brushed it off and promised to keep it a secret. Yukari liked Kaneki, and after everything he has done for her, she would never want to betray his trust or his friends.

"You didn't need to punch that hard, Kaneki-san," Tsukune whined, rubbing his bruised abdomen. "I thought I was going to die from that last attack."

"You should expect every attack to be fatal," Kaneki reprimanded. "If you don't want to get hit, then get better at dodging."

"Easy for you to say," Tsukune muttered, wincing when he flexed his arm too much. His body was completely battered and sore, and every muscle ached as he walked, but at least he was moving still. After his first lesson, Kaneki had to carry him back to their room after he was knocked out cold. "I don't have superfast reflexes like you guys."

"But you're improving, Tsukune-san!" Moka chirped in, ever the optimist. "You managed to dodge at least four moves from my other self!"

"Yeah, out of a _hundred_ ," he pointed out tiredly. The human wished for nothing more than the comfort of his bed. "And I _still_ can't dodge any of Kaneki-san's attacks."

"Kaneki-nii and Moka-san are in a league far above most monsters," Yukari said. She eventually learned that Kaneki was a half-ghoul and instead of being afraid, she warm-heartedly accepted his monster form and half-breed status with little trouble. "Even I cannot beat them alone. Do you really believe a human like you would have a chance?"

Tsukune groaned, his pride crushed. "I don't need the reminder."

"I'm more surprised that you managed to keep getting back up," Kaneki said, impressed. "Your dexterity is poor, but your endurance has definitely improved."

"You really mean that?" Tsukune said, looking hopeful.

Kaneki nodded firmly. "I do, and that's why I decided to _extend_ your training hours." Predictably, the human looked horrified.

" _No!_ _No more!"_ Tsukune gasped before pleading to Moka, "Don't agree with him, Moka-san! He's a tyrant! _A tyrant!"_

Yukari pouted, her hands to her hips. "Kaneki-nii is not a tyrant! He's helping you, Tsukune-san, and you should be grateful he pays any attention to you at all!"

Kaneki sighed, "Yukari-san."

"Stop whining and suck it up!" Yukari demanded, pointing her wand at Tsukune's dumbfounded face. "If you don't improve your dexterity by the next lesson, expect a pan to land on your head! Stop wasting Kaneki-nii's time with your incompetence so he can spend more time _with me_!"

"So that's your real reason!" Tsukune accused, looking indignant and embarrassed for getting scolded by a little girl.

"Yukari-san, you don't need to go that far," Moka said sheepishly. "I'm sure Tsukune-san knows how much Kaneki and I want to help him, and I believe Tsukune-san will become stronger."

"Moka-san..." Tsukune said, touched by her belief. Moka smiled sweetly at him.

"You're working hard," she said softly, "and we all see that. You will be strong, Tsukune-san. We just know it."

"I am," Tsukune uttered, looking surprised before his gaze relaxed. "I've never worked so hard for anything in my life before coming here. I've never had friends I could count on to help me and cheer me on. I'm really happy to be here with all of you." The human looked ready to tear up at his revelation before Moka embraced him tightly.

"We're happy you're here too," she told him.

Before Tsukune could reply, the group walked down a narrower path flanked by old buildings. That was when Kaneki spotted three figures walking towards them.

The first thing Kaneki noticed was how the three figures-guys that looked slightly older than Tsukune and Moka-were clustered tightly together, making sure to walk side by side, and in turn, taking up the whole width of the narrow path. Two of them were tall and bulky, while another was a bit shorter with a leaner physique. They wore casual clothes, and had so many piercings and tattoos, they couldn't be mistaken for anything but Yakuza. Kaneki didn't like the way all three seemed to be focusing on him, smirking at the half-ghoul with distasteful arrogance. His instincts were acting up, and Kaneki tensed as his new obstacles walked closer and closer...

...until they stopped walking.

"You're out pretty late, freshman," one of the thugs said, glancing at Kaneki before landing its lecherous eyes at Moka, who took a step back cautiously. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Tsukune-kun," Kaneki said quietly, not taking his eye off the monsters. "Take Yukari-san and Moka-san and get out of here."

Before Tsukune could answer, Yukari protested, "I'm not leaving you with those morons!"

"She's right, we're not leaving you behind," Tsukune agreed, and Moka nodded firmly.

"You'll end up hurt if you stay," Kaneki insisted, frustration pending inside him. He had noticed beforehand that this alley was too narrow, with the buildings spanning at least forty feet high with a clutter of dumpsters and trash on the ground. If he activated his rinkaku, he would inevitably lay waste to these abandoned buildings. He couldn't risk Tsukune's safety by accidentally turning him into collateral damage, and the same went with Yukari and Moka, who was currently sealed.

"Who are ya calling a moron, ya damn witch!" one of thugs snarled. Then, the three thugs attacked.

The first one was in a process of transforming, his arms and upper body started expanding while Yukari pushed past Kaneki and conjured up a large metal spike ball, crashing the summoned item down on their opponents. Two of the thugs quickly leaped out of the way, fully transformed, while the third member screamed as the metal ball smacked against his abdomen, pinning him to the ground before the monster struggled to lift it off and engaged Yukari in battle.

Before Kaneki could aid Yukari, one of the thugs was scaling the walls of the building, his transformed legs like roller blades before he spun in mid-air, his hands also elongating into long talons before he met Kaneki in battle. The half-ghoul easily dodged out of the way, his enemy soaring past him before Kaneki slammed a kick at the thug's exposed backside, sending the thug flying into a wall. The collision caused the wall to crack and come apart, large debris falling and silencing the screaming thug for good.

 _Too slow,_ Kaneki thought before he hastily ran to help Yukari, who was throwing a series of razor sharp tarot cards at the burly monster, but the cards only inflicted minor slashes. His muscles have bulged to an impossible degree, his body proportions very off and ugly, and when he slammed his meaty fist down, the ground shook. Yukari yelped as she lost her footing while summoning a golden washtub—the tub bounced against the giant monster harmlessly and only irritated it further.

"Get back, Yukari-san!" Kaneki shouted. The witch quickly rolled out of the way as their enemy slammed his fist down again. The half-ghoul ran past the witch, leaping off a garbage disposal bin before entering his enemy's vulnerable zone. Once the half-ghoul got past the thug's defenses, Kaneki sucker-punched the monstrosity in the solar plexus. The air was knocked out of the large thug, blood spurting out of his mouth, and as he fell, Kaneki shot forth his other fist, penetrating the monster's neck. He felt his hand caught in something before he forcefully yanked it out; it was a set of vocal cords.

While the silenced monster fell to his death before the half-ghoul and witch, Tsukune had pulled off Moka's Rosario moments prior, unleashing a large amount of aura as Moka transformed into a true vampire. Inner Moka gave a haughty smirk as she dodged her unlucky opponent's swipes and quickly landed one of her infamous round-house kicks to the thug's face.

" _Know your place,"_ Inner Moka said condescendingly, staring down at her crumpled opponent with red irises. She looked up to see Kaneki and Yukari walking over to them, slightly battered, but unharmed. "Are the others taken care of, Kaneki-san?"

"Yes," he answered, and then he frowned when he noticed the thug still breathing. "You're letting him live?"

Inner Moka nodded, "I see no point in killing him. These three are only bullies that were unfortunate enough to cross our path. Their offense does not warrant death."

Kaneki wasn't too sure about that. He found it odd that the monsters they faced were all classified under hybrids, beings able to transform only parts of their body at will. They've gone through this route many times before around this hour, and never encountered any trouble. Was it really coincidence that on the same day Kaneki hanged out with Kiria, three other hybrids show up and decide to ambush him and his friends out of the blue?

"He could have other friends that won't take this lightly," Kaneki warned. "He might try again." _You should put him down PERMANENTLY._

"Then we'll deal with them when the time comes," Inner Moka answered, before she lifted the half-conscious monster up by the head. "My friend here thinks I should _kill_ you." The thug only sputtered out incoherent words, scared out of his wits. "He thinks that if I kill you, then I'd prevent you from avenging this defeat. He's afraid you'd get your friends and attack us. Will you do that?"

"N-n-no! I-I-I won't!" the thug cried.

Moka smiled arrogantly. "Good boy, but even if you break that promise..." The vampire whirled around and tossed the thug into the air before his body crash landed on a metal fence. "...it would take more than a hundred of your weak kind to _defeat me_."

With that said, Inner Moka moved past the half-ghoul and bent down to help Tsukune, who had been lying on the ground, to get back up on his feet. In the end, Kaneki decided not to do anything against Moka's opponent. She was the one who defeated the monster, and if she chose to spare his life, Kaneki would respect her choice.

"Are you okay, Tsukune-kun?" He heard Inner Moka ask Tsukune.

He nodded shakily, "I-I'm fine. Can we go back now?" Kaneki noticed how Tsukune avoided looking at the monster he defeated with Yukari. "I...I really want to sleep."

"Today was eventful," Inner Moka remarked. She gave a yawn and stretched her arms. "I'm not used to being out for such a long time, and I will appreciate the break. Before I go...Kaneki-san?" The half-ghoul turned to her questionably. "I'm sure my other self may have mentioned this to you, but I would like to spar against you."

Kaneki nodded. "I would like that too, Moka-san." He'd been wanting to see how he would fare against a vampire since the Chairman told him about them.

"I look forward to seeing you again," Inner Moka grinned at the half-ghoul before she snapped the Rosario back on its chains. As Inner Moka faded away, Outer Moka fell forward until Tsukune caught her carefully, her body weakened with fatigue.

"I can carry her," Kaneki offered, about to step forward before Tsukune shook his head.

"It's okay, I got her," he said, slowly lifting the vampire into his arms. He looked at Moka's sleeping face with worry. "We'll drop off the girls first."

"You were so cool, Kaneki-nii!" Yukari praised, wrapping a hand around Kaneki's non-bloodied arm as they walked. "But how come you didn't reveal your true form? I really want to see it!"

"Maybe another time," Kaneki said warily, slightly put off by the witch's enthusiasm. Kaneki never met anyone who wanted to see his monster form so eagerly. He found his fingers scratching his chin before he moved it away.

This place was full of surprises.

-o-

*It is strongly hinted that Takatsuki Sen/Eto's works are influenced by Dazai Osamu's _No Longer Human_. When Hinami and Kaneki visited her at a signing, Eto makes a reference to Dazai's hometown, indicating that Eto has done research on him, and in turn, was likely inspired by his works. Both authors also focus on dark psychology and fear of revealing one's true self in society. Also, it is canon that Yoshii Kiria is a fan of Dazai Osamu since he is shown to carry that book with him on his person.

 _A/N: I always thought it was a shame that Kiria didn't get as much screen time in the manga (and from what I heard, he doesn't show up in the anime either). I think he's one of the more eccentric characters that deviate from the rest of the cast, and one of my personal favorites from R+V. I'm still trying to pin down his character and background, but be sure to tell me what you think of his involvement and the story so far! Reviews are much appreciated._


	8. Ghoul and Gorgon

_A/N: To answer certain comments I gained recently, I decided that my reasoning behind certain decisions is unclear, and so, I decided to rephrase these claims/questions and allow the rest of you to judge my answers for yourself._

 **Why is white-haired Kaneki wearing an eyepatch?**

This question is tricky because I don't know when white-haired Kaneki stopped wearing an eyepatch. Perhaps he has gained better control over his kakugan and doesn't need it anymore, but his eyepatch is iconic, and I can remember many scenes where white-haired Kaneki wore an eyepatch and when he didn't. It's mostly a preference, and this is backed up in one of the latest chapters in TG:Re. I won't get into Haise Sasaki or the CCG because I doubt the CCG would want their amnesiac getting reminders of being the 'Eyepatch Ghoul'.

 **If ghouls are S-class monsters, then why didn't you have Kaneki fight Saizou? With his eyepatch on, he wouldn't be found out, and super strength is common among Yokai.**

I'll admit those are good points, but you forget that just because I say that ghouls are S-class monsters, does not mean Kaneki is aware of his high standing. He does not know where ghouls stand in this new world of monsters until the Chairman tells him afterwards. That said, he also has no idea what Saizou is, and that makes him unsure if his super strength is enough to put him down, not to mention the crowd of monsters that could chose to interfere. Also, Kaneki is already wary of Moka at that point. Why would he risk his identity and well-being for her sake? Why would he willingly chose to help her if not for Tsukune? If you like stories where Kaneki Ken is always confrontational even when he goes into the fight blindly, then I'm sure there are other fanfics out there that match your tastes.

 **Inner Moka shouldn't have a problem about killing a downed opponent. Vampires are very prideful and are likely to give disproportionate retribution.**

That depends on your definition of 'disproportionate retribution'. A reviewer has brought up this question before and I had answered it by IM. I do not recall when Inner Moka has ever killed a monster, and if there was, be sure to tell me the chapter and page number. There is a difference between killing a monster and hospitalizing them. You cannot lump Inner Moka with her father or older sisters, who are trained assassins and killing would be part of their job. As far as I'm aware, Inner Moka did not have that assassin upbringing, and while her father tells his daughters to 'kill each other'—usually, it is expected that a vampire would survive whatever injuries are inflicted due to their incredible healing rates.

 **There shouldn't be any negative stereotypes around half-ghouls. In fact, many ghouls don't even know that One-Eye Ghouls exist.**

First of all, I said HALF-BREED stereotypes, not one-eyed ghoul stereotypes. In the case of half-breed stereotypes, there are plenty in the world of RV. It's the reason why Anti-Thesis was founded in the first place. Also, in previous chapters, I mentioned that ghouls are not welcomed in the Academy and how monsters are reluctant to help ghouls. Like you said, many ghouls don't know about one-eyed ghouls, so what makes you think the other monsters would know about them? These monsters are disconnected from humans and ghouls, and they rarely, if ever, interact and exchange information. Inner Moka assumes Kaneki to be a half-breed because it is a common trait among hybrids to have mismatched eyes, like Yoshii Kiria for example.

 **Kaneki did not learn his combat styles from books, in fact he did not learn ANY combat from books. He was taught by Yomo after he shortly joined Anteiku.**

This claim has merit because while I know about Yomo's training I did not clarify or mention that in this story and I have modified it. However, Kaneki did learn, or the better word would be 'improve', his combat from books after being defeated by Shachi. There was a scene of Kaneki having a pile of books opened and him training rigorously from the exercises. He didn't quite beat Shachi the second time around, but he was able to better defend himself after gaining the knowledge.

 _So those are my justifications. Please refrain from reacting negatively to the person who spurred on these questions. The reviewer has already apologized and is also a supporter of this story. Every person has the right to express their opinion, and I remind you all to respect that right._

 _Now without further adieu, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Ghoul and Gorgon**

"Akashiya Moka...is a vampire," Kiria repeated, holding up one of the thugs with his hand grasping his neck. The last surviving thug struggled to breathe, his legs dangling in mid-air, and no matter how much his arms tugged on Kiria's arm, he wouldn't let up. "Well, good job finding that out, Makoto- _is what I would have said if I asked for Akashiya Moka!_ " Makoto frantically wheezed as Kiria tightened his choke-hold, his fingers digging into his throat. "I asked for Kaneki Ken! You know, the one you and your weak friends were supposed to attack _alone._ What part of that order did you fools not understand?!"

"I-It was S-Satoru's idea!" Makoto struggled to voice out. "H-h-he thought...w-we thought we could take them all on. O-o-one is only a witch, a-a-and the other guy l-looked so weak...!"

"I don't care whose idea it was," Kiria said icily, "and I can care less about his weak looking friends or Akashiya Moka—my only concern is Kaneki Ken, and you three failed so _spectacularly_ that you couldn't even make him reveal his true form!"

Makoto whimpered after he saw the insane amount of fury on his boss' countenance. Then, Kiria looked down, and placed his free hand to massage his forehead briefly. When he finally looked up, Makoto nearly soiled his pants when he saw _that smile_ etched on Kiria's face.

"Your friends have paid for their mistake with their lives," Kiria said, his distinct irises gleaming viciously as his grin widened, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't let you pay for it too."

"I-I-I won't fail!" Makoto promised, sweat coating his crying face. "G-give me another chance! I-I-I'll attack him alone next time! I-I-I'll get him to reveal it-!"

"... _How boring_ ," Kiria interrupted, "so you decide to plea for mercy no matter how futile it will be." Kiria shook his head, looking highly displeased before his hand transformed and swiftly beheaded the pathetic creature. He sighed and turned on his heel, speaking aloud to no one in particular. "Pleading for mercy and second chances are just so cliché. There's got to be a less predictable response out there."

Then, Kiria paused when he realized something, a genuine smile quickly emerged. "Tomorrow's Thursday... _I get to see Kaneki-san!"_

After that realization, his bad mood rapidly disappeared as the hybrid eagerly went about his merry way, memories of his recent kill quickly fading out of existence.

-o-

" _Kaneki-san, help me!"_ Moka cried, running to one of the tables the half-ghoul was seated in with Yukari beside him. As usual, the two were found together at the library. Kaneki lifted his gaze from _The Hangman's MacGuffin_ at the sight of the breathless vampire.

"What's wrong, Moka-san?"

"Tsukune's birthday is next week!" she reminded frantically, "I don't know what to give him as a gift!"

Lowering her book, Yukari chortled, "That's easy, Moka-san—Tsukune-san wants _you_." Moka blushed a deep red.

"T-that's not funny, Yukari-san!" she protested, abashed, before she turned to Kaneki with pleading eyes. "After spending so much time with him, I still don't know what he likes! As his roommate, you got to know something!"

"I...I _don't_ , actually," Kaneki frowned, just realizing this sad fact. What did Tsukune like to do during his free time? Other than his devotion to Moka, and the time he mentioned taking swimming lessons, Kaneki knew next to nothing about Tsukune's interests or any hobbies he took up. Tsukune was always buried head deep in homework, training, and his extra assignments to do anything he wanted to do for fun.

" _What?"_ Moka exclaimed, not believing Kaneki's words for a moment. "There's got to be something Tsukune would like! Did he mention anything he was lacking? Maybe I could try cooking-!"

" _No!"_ Yukari interrupted, her eyes wide with fear. "Moka-san, you're really smart and beautiful and everything, but you _stink at cooking!_ Did you forget how you almost blew up the home economics classroom last time?!" Moka looked down sheepishly. "Besides, how is a vampire like you supposed to know what a human likes to eat?"

"W-well, I was thinking I could check out some recipe books," Moka said glumly, "but I guess that's not good enough."

"You got the right idea, Moka-san," Kaneki said. "Personally, I would appreciate a home-made gift more than something that's store bought. It shows that the girl has given it a lot of thought and effort to make it. I believe Tsukune-san shares the same sentiment."

Yukari grinned knowingly. "Yeah _right_ , if a girl brought you a freshly prepared corpse versus the newest edition of Takatsuki Sen's novella-you'll chose the book!"

This time, it was Kaneki's turn to look sheepish. "You know me too well."

"Of course I do!"

"Home-made..." Moka whispered, and then she snapped her fingers. "Okay! I can work with that!"

"What? What is it?" Yukari said eagerly, bouncing in her seat. Kaneki looked up at her expectantly.

"I've been debating on whether I should try attending Ishigami-sensei's art class," Moka confessed, "I saw a pamphlet about it, and I went to visit her class once and all the stuff they did looks so much fun! I'll learn how to paint and give Tsukune-san a portrait!"

"Good idea," Kaneki murmured, nodding in approval. He pulled out his phone and started tapping on the keys. "That would be a good gift. Just...please draw it on a _small_ canvas. Our wall space isn't that generous." _I do NOT want to see Tsukune drooling all over it first thing in the morning._

"Sure!" Moka agreed easily. "What about you two? Are you guys going to get something for Tsukune-san?"

Yukari snickered, "I think Tsukune-san could use some _love potions_."

"Don't encourage him, Yukari-san," Kaneki said, still tapping on his phone. "If you are going to brew any magic potions, then make a potion that can cure his idiocy."

"Those don't exist."

 _I knew it was too much to ask_ , Kaneki thought, disappointed. He finally closed his phone and shoved it in his blazer pocket. "I just finished ordering his gifts. They should arrive on time for his birthday."

"Oh! What did you order?" Moka said curiously.

Kaneki shook his head, giving a knowing smirk. "Not telling."

"Eeeh?" Yukari whined. "That's not fair, Kaneki-nii!"

"Get used to it."

"Where is Tsukune-san, anyway?" Yukari asked Moka. "Isn't he usually with you?"

Kaneki answered instead, "The idiot is taking remedial lessons with Nekonome-sensei. After he got his date with Moka-san, Tsukune-kun thought it would be okay to fail his next exams."

"Oh," Yukari said, "he really is an idiot, huh?"

At this, Kaneki and Moka shared a look and sighed at once.

"Don't remind me," Kaneki mumbled, placing both hands against his forehead, his elbows pressed against the table. While Tsukune has been improving during training sessions, his grades have gone downhill as a result. Maybe he should cut back on his personal assignments and help Tsukune study more. He didn't want the Chairman getting on his case if Tsukune was forced to repeat the year.

Moka decided to sit down and join them at last. Then, she pulled out a newspaper from her school bag and began to read. Her green eyes widened when she spotted something interesting, "Hey, did you guys hear about the _Missing Girls Case_?"

"Missing girls?" Kaneki asked. This was the first time he heard of it.

Moka nodded. "So far, seven girls, all very pretty ones apparently, have gone missing throughout the school. Two first years, three second years, and two third years."

Yukari started to look worried. "That's awful! I hope I don't meet whoever is responsible."

"Can I see that?" Kaneki asked Moka, gesturing to the newspaper. Moka turned the newspaper around, so it was the right side up for the half-ghoul. Kaneki quickly read through the front page article about the Missing Girls Case, before he flipped through the next couple pages, in case there was anything else he needed to be aware of. After reading about sports events, a boring speech on academic prowess, and some girl who got suspended for assaulting a teacher, Kaneki concluded that there was nothing else worth noting.

"You better be careful, Moka-san," Kaneki cautioned. "Since we don't know who's doing all this, you should try to stay around me or Tsukune-kun until the suspect is caught. You too, Yukari-san."

Yukari only smiled happily, suddenly glad to have an excuse to spend even _more_ time with her best friend and brother figure. "No problem, Kaneki-nii!" The young witch stood up and wrapped her thin arms around Kaneki's neck affectionately, before the half-ghoul told her to let go.

"I will," Moka said, "but promise me you won't tell Tsukune-san what I'm planning for his birthday. I really want to surprise him." Her friends complied, and the three of them returned to their readings.

-o-

Later that night, Kaneki was back inside the Chairman's office. The two were currently discussing their findings on one Yoshii Kiria.

"I have looked into his background information as you suggested, Kaneki-kun," the Chairman informed. "Surprisingly, his history is as empty as his records—there are no birth certifications or any documentation I could find that validates the existence of Yoshii Kiria. I'm appalled of how easily he managed to enter my Academy under such dubious circumstances."

"What does this mean?" Kaneki asked.

"It means that 'Yoshii Kiria' is either not who he claims to be, or he is far more dangerous than either of us has anticipated," the exorcist said solemnly. For once, Kaneki could see how troubled his current caretaker was. "I'll contact some old friends of mine, and see what they find on him. I also requested some of my trusted personnel to discreetly watch him."

Kaneki nodded, cracking his index finger. "What should I do?"

"Exactly what you've been doing," he answered. "Stay close and get Kiria-kun to talk. Once you gleam all the information you can get from him, I'll let you decide what to do with him after."

"That's fine with me," the half-ghoul muttered, getting up from his chair. He grabbed his offered ration of food and placed them into his bag. Before he was about to turn around and leave, Kaneki asked hesitantly, "Chairman, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it, Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki paused before he spoke, "I have a human friend who lives in the 20th ward. His name is _Nagachika Hideyoshi_. He's the same age as me, attends Kamii University. I need to know if he's alright."

The Chairman smiled at his request. "I'll check, and let you know by the time of your next visit."

"Thank you," Kaneki said, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Since that nightmare he had, the half-ghoul had been worried sick for his best friend. Until he knew what happened to Hide, then Kaneki could finally let go of these uncertainties.

"By the way, Kaneki-kun," the Chairman began. "You recently placed a large order from the human world. You may have access to my funds, but please, use them in moderation."

"Chairman," Kaneki said, "if I use your funds, then it is with purpose. Those are my gifts for Tsukune-kun."

"If I recall correctly, his birthday is next week," the Chairman stated. Kaneki didn't reply. "That's rather nice of you, Eyepatch. I seem to remember you thinking Tsukune-kun a waste of your time."

Kaneki shrugged, and opened the door. "I can be nice when I feel like it."

The half-ghoul could still hear the Chairman chuckling as he walked out.

-o-

Tsukune wondered if he suddenly turned invisible.

First, there was Kaneki, who, as of late, has been seen talking and spending more time with Yoshii Kiria despite knowing Tsukune's feelings towards the latter. The human didn't know why he didn't like Kiria, and his negative feelings surprised him at first. Normally, he tried to get along with everyone, but the moment Kiria spoke of Kaneki familiarly-Tsukune found himself disliking the silver-haired boy and watching Kiria with barely disguised looks of irritation. His annoyance got even more pronounced seeing how Kaneki welcomed Kiria more than he did with him in the beginning, and their commonalities also didn't help the matter. Both of them were smart, loved reading, and according to all the gossip he heard from the girls, were two of the handsomest guys in the Academy. Kaneki also displayed a mature vibe that Kiria reciprocated well. Whenever the two were conversing, it was like they were in their own picturesque and exclusive world.

Tsukune snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kaneki chuckle softly beside him. That was another thing Tsukune disliked Kiria for; how could he get Kaneki to laugh _so easily_?! He never got Kaneki to laugh like that, and it seemed like Kiria understood his friend better than he did. Kiria had joined their table today, and sat across from the half-ghoul. Yukari, who also shared his sentiments, was seen pouting from Kaneki's other side.

"...so that's how you dealt with your fangirl trouble," Kiria was saying before he smirked at the little witch. "I'd like to borrow her for a while."

Yukari stuck her tongue at him. "Not a chance, stupid! I only help Kaneki-nii!"

"What a loyal _pet_ you have," Kiria murmured, purposely bursting one of Yukari's veins, "makes me jealous."

"She's not a pet," Kaneki said sternly, and placed a hand on the offended witch's shoulder to calm her. "Yukari-san is my friend, and you will treat her with respect, Kiria-san."

"Kaneki-nii," Yukari said, touched.

Kiria only gave one of his irksome smiles, waving both hands up dismissively. "Alright, alright! As long as I get to indulge your company, I'll humor you." Then, Kaneki and Kiria started a new conversation (with Yukari interjecting them occasionally) and Tsukune was completely lost again.

"Tsukune-san?" He heard Moka say softly in front of him. "Is something wrong? You're frowning..."

And that brought him to his other best friend (or was Moka his girlfriend now?), who was sipping on her straw, and _finally_ paid attention to him instead of that art book she had opened in front of her. While Moka didn't interact with Kiria often like Kaneki did, she was lately occupied with some art class she signed up for and had been meaning to sign up two weeks ago. Tsukune didn't know Moka was into art. When she had excused herself many times from walking with him, Kaneki, and Yukari on the way back from school, he was the only one that panicked about Moka's absence while Kaneki and Yukari were nonchalant. Tsukune was bothered by their odd behavior and confronted Kaneki about it. That was how he finally became aware of Moka's new extracurricular. Tsukune was slightly offended that he was the last to know of this, and now, he wondered if Moka even saw him as her boyfriend.

Today was his birthday, and none of his friends spared any special attention for him.

Their untimely dismissal was like a stab to the chest, and Tsukune swallowed down the bitter feelings that erupted uncomfortably when faced with Moka's worried gaze.

"M-Moka-san, do you know what today is?" he started awkwardly. Maybe they needed a slight nudge, a reminder of some sort.

Moka nodded, smiling widely. "I do, Tsukune-kun! I won't ever forget it!"

Tsukune's eyes widened, hope and relief starting to blossom in his chest. " _You do?_ T-then how about we spend t-!"

" _Today I'm going to show you my painting!"_ Moka exclaimed happily, unknowingly crushing the last inklings of hope the human held. Tsukune's face was now planted on the table in defeat. "I've been waiting so long to show it to you, Tsukune-san! It's still not quite dry, so I was going to ask you to come with me to the art room so you can see it there."

Tsukune smiled, but it felt forced. "I'd love to see it, Moka-san."

"Great!" Moka exclaimed, before she looked down and noticed his empty tray. "Since you're done eating, how about we go see it now? We still have a lot of time left before our next class."

"Sure," Tsukune said, and Moka's bright smile almost made his day. He stood up and looked at Kaneki, "Moka-san and I are going to the art room, we'll see you later."

"Later!" Yukari responded, waving good-bye. As for Kaneki, he only nodded briskly at the human before going back to his conversation with Kiria. Tsukune swallowed uncomfortably at his silent dismissal, and wondered if Kaneki was still bothered by his unwanted concern and intrusions. Since that night, Kaneki never spoke to him when it was just the two of them. When he did talk to him, it was always during training, when he was giving advice and criticism, or when Yukari or Moka was around. Was Kaneki purposely distancing himself from him? Was this why he was spending more time with Kiria lately?

Tsukune clenched his jaw tightly before abruptly turning away from his white-haired friend. If Kaneki wanted to be left alone, then he'd leave him alone! He didn't need the half-ghoul's moody company around him anyway. Moka quickly joined him at his side, her arm linked around his as she guided him to their destination.

The art building was located in a separate building across the quad from the left entrance. They stepped up onto the porch, opened the door, and quietly stepped inside. Since it was break, there weren't that many students in the art building. He and Moka walked down a couple hallways before Moka finally spotted her classroom.

"Wait here," she said after pulling Tsukune through the door. The classroom was empty, with a couple canvases set out to dry. "I'll go get it."

Tsukune nodded, and stood by the entrance while Moka went deeper into the classroom. He heard scuffling noises before a loud piercing _scream_ cut through the peaceful atmosphere. The human was startled awake, bending his knees instantly, his arms held close while his eyes darted around. It was very close, and the scream sounded like a girl getting attacked!

"Moka-san!" he yelled, about to collide against some art pieces to check if she's okay before he saw Moka came right back out, alarmed. "Moka-san, did you hear that?!"

Moka nodded, "someone's in trouble! We have to help them!"

The two of them ran out of the classroom, and quickly went down the hall, opening each door they came across roughly. Eventually, they came across the art storage room, and they were greeted by the sight of a tall woman dressed in a white lab coat locking the young girl in a choke-hold. Tsukune paled in fright when he noticed the numerous snakes protruding from the woman's head. The snakes bit down on the struggling girl, and her screams died out as a white substance erupted, covering every part of her skin from head to toe.

The girl had turned into a statue.

"I-Ishigami-sensei?" Moka whispered in horror. The tall snake-haired woman turned around, and smiled at Moka.

"Moka-san," Ishigami said ruefully. "How unfortunate of you to witness me doing this. I was going to collect you later." Her piercing eyes narrowed when she noticed Tsukune beside her. "You even brought a friend over. What a shame."

 _A gorgon,_ Tsukune realized, recalling how only gorgons, snake-haired creatures originating from Greek myths, had the power to turn people to stone. Since he remained unperturbed under Ishigami's stare, this gorgon wasn't strong enough to turn him to stone with a single glance.

"Why are you doing this, sensei?" Moka cried. "You're our art teacher! S-she was your student! She admired you so much..."

"I don't expect you to understand true art," the gorgon said before cupping her hands under her latest victim's chin. Tears started to pour out of those lifeless eyes. "Do you see these tears? _Aren't they beautiful?_ She's crying, even though she's stone, she's alive. She has emotion; sadness and despair. Another valuable addition to my collection! My statues will be timeless artworks depicting tragedy at its finest!"

 _Statues..._

Tsukune looked around, finally noticing nude statues of beautiful girls surrounding the room. Some were seated on desks, others standing in elegant poses. Including the most recent girl, there were a total of _eight girls_.

"Y-you're the one responsible for the missing girls!" Tsukune figured out.

"Indeed I am," Ishigami confessed, before a wide smirk crossed her face, "and now..."

Rapidly, her snakes surged out towards them. Tsukune's trained eyes allowed him to dodge out of the snakes' path at the last second, but Moka wasn't so lucky. Tsukune looked up to see the snake wrapping themselves tightly around Moka's waist, her arms locked against her sides before the gorgon threw her across the room. Moka screamed as she crashed against the now dented door, smoke billowing out. A couple of paint bottles and solutions tumbled and crashed out of the shelves, splattering paint all over the floor and on parts of Moka's uniform.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled, cursing at himself for not pushing Moka out of the way. _"MOKA!"_

"Run, Tsukune!"

The sound of her pleas suddenly brought forth a memory:

" _Tsukune-kun," Kaneki asked him after training ended. The two of them were alone in the boys' locker room. "If you and Moka are facing a strong enemy and you see the opportunity to get away, what will you do—will you save yourself first, or save Moka-san?"_

" _I'll save Moka-san," Tsukune answered without a doubt._

 _Kaneki's face betrayed nothing when he replied, "Let me phrase this question again: If it was you and INNER Moka facing said enemy, and you see the opportunity to escape, would you get out of there or stay?"_

" _I'd stay."_

" _Why?"_

" _I need to make sure Moka-san is alright...!"_

" _NEED to?" Kaneki cut in dubiously._

 _Tsukune sighed, "No, I WANT to be there for her. I want to know she is alright. I know I can't fight well enough, but I want to support Moka-san any way I can."_

" _Tsukune-san," Kaneki began, pressing a hand to his forehead, "Moka-san isn't a human girl."_

" _I know that-!"_

" _She isn't a regular monster either," Kaneki muttered, looking up at him sternly. "Moka-san is a vampire, and that means she is one of the most powerful monsters at this academy. It doesn't matter if her Rosario is on or off, it doesn't change who she is. The fact that you're the only one capable of taking off that seal also does not change."_

" _I know Moka-san isn't human!" Tsukune argued. "I don't care if Moka-san is the strongest monster out there! She can still get hurt, and if I can somehow stop that, then I will-!"_

" _You need to look at the bigger picture," Kaneki said intensely. "You need- don't interrupt me, Tsukune-kun, let me finish-you need to stop treating her like she's fragile. You see her as a damsel-in-distress that you need to watch over 24/7. I know Moka-san can get hurt, and if you can prevent that without getting hurt yourself, then I have no complaints."_

 _Tsukune's eyes narrowed at the implication. "You don't need to remind me how weak I am, Kaneki-san."_

" _That's not what I'm trying to say-!"_

" _Then what's your point?!" Tsukune exclaimed. "All I hear is you telling me to be a coward and let Moka-san get hurt!"_

" _I'm saying you need to APPRECIATE your life more!" Kaneki said back. The human widened his eyes in surprise, his mouth agape. "Do you understand how significant you are? How valuable you are to Moka-san? You are the key to Moka's true power. If anything happens to you, if you get KILLED—Moka will lose her access to that power, and who knows when the next monster will chose to attack her._

" _More than that," Kaneki said softly, his gentle tone catching Tsukune unaware. He never thought the half-ghoul could speak like that. "Moka-san will be very sad if you get hurt or killed for her sake. Yukari-san as well."_

 _Tsukune nodded, "What about you, Kaneki-san?"_

 _Kaneki looked away, his face appearing conflicted. "I...I don't know how I'll feel, but you better make sure I don't find out."_

"I'll turn you to stone first, nuisance!" Ishigami growled, sending the rest of her snakes to deal with him.

The snakes came at him at all sides, forcing the human to instinctively drop down and roll across the floor quickly to avoid its strikes. While he moved, Tsukune's hand caught hold of a large white fabric and wrapped it around his head and body securely as he got up. He felt the snakes trying to sink its teeth, but the thick folds of the cloth protected him. He needed to reach Moka and pull off her Rosario at all costs. Tsukune would never forgive himself if something happened to Moka under his watch!

" _Check your surroundings,"_ Tsukune recalled Kaneki telling him during his training. _"Pay attention to what's around you, and if you see something that you believe will help you, USE IT!"_

Tsukune knew that Ishigami had to have her snakes bite into him to successfully turn him to stone. He knew his uniform provided little protection against those sharp fangs, so when he felt his hand touch that thick fabric, the human made a snap decision to use that as his makeshift armor. It was a gamble, but it paid off tremendously. His head and upper body was now protected, and he was getting closer to where Moka sat, immobile.

"Watch out!" Moka shouted, looking down at his legs. Noticing her line of sight, the human jumped in time to avoid a couple snake bites to his ankles. Gravity pulled him down, and Tsukune landed roughly against the floor, right before Moka.

The cloth slipped off him as he rushed to Moka's side, his hands frantically tugging away the scaly coils wrapped tight against Moka's chest. Tsukune's eyes widened when he noticed part of her Rosario exposed and he reached for it—

...and then he felt teeth digging into numerous parts of his body.

Tsukune yelled, pain blinding him as his hands gave one last tug before his body collided against the ground. He heard Moka yelling something incoherent, and his body felt heavier. Tsukune agonizingly turned his stiff face, and then smiled when he saw that familiar Rosario resting against his stony palm. He closed his eyes, satisfied that he was able to protect Moka in the end.

Ishigami started to laugh obnoxiously after seeing Tsukune's collapse. "About time he suffered the fate of not being able to move! He might be quick on his feet, but no one is allowed to get away after interfering with my art! Now it's your turn, Akashiya Mo- _what's this?!_ "

Light engulfed the entirety of Moka's body as her monstrous aura soared sky high, her pink hair quickly changing to silver and when she looked up at the stunned gorgon, her blood-red eyes now had slit pupils. Strength returned into her body, and Inner Moka burst out of the snakes' hold, causing the art teacher to scream and curse at the vampire.

"My snakes!" Ishigami wailed. "Y-you tore them apart, you bitch! You damn bitch! Hurry up and turn to stone-!"

With slight difficulty, Inner Moka leaped high in the air, turning her body gracefully despite her altered leg, and brought that same leg down against Ishigami's forehead, marking her with a long diagonal gash. The gorgon crumbled to her knees before falling face first against the ground, completely knocked out.

"How does the weight of your own stone in a swift kick feel?" Inner Moka murmured, looking down at the gorgon with blatant disdain. She looked away and focused on Tsukune, completely changed, and she quickly recalled the events the other Moka witnessed.

 _It appears you've become stronger,_ she thought, looking down at the human with sympathy. _I thank you for your courage and ingenuity in rescuing my other self, Tsukune. You may rest now._

It was time for her to clean up this mess.

-o-

When Tsukune woke up, he didn't expect to see Moka and Kaneki looking down on him.

"Tsukune-san!" Moka cried, rushing forward to embrace him so tightly that the human nearly choked. "I'm so relieved! You finally woke up!"

"Wha-Moka-san, what happened? Wasn't I turned to stone?" he said, bewildered. Moka finally let go of him, causing him to wheeze pathetically, as she looked at him with concerned eyes with tears edging out of them.

"After Ishigami was defeated, her spell was broken and everyone turned back to normal," Moka informed, "but you were the only one who didn't wake up for a whole day."

"A whole day?" Tsukune repeated. "Really?" _Does that mean my birthday is over?!_ He suddenly felt very depressed.

"She's right," he heard Kaneki confirm, and he turned to see his other friend seated on the other side of his hospital bed with crossed arms. His face was downcast, and Tsukune was surprised to see Kaneki looking ashamed. "I learned what happened to you from Moka-san. I...I should have been there. You're also my responsibility, and you ended up hurt due to my oversight. _I'm sorry."_

Tsukune softened after hearing those heartfelt words. He had thought Kaneki no longer cared about him, that he was being replaced by Kiria, only to be proven wrong. Kaneki still worried about him, and he has helped him so much since the start of the school year. If it weren't for Kaneki, he would not have learned to dodge and escape from Ishigami's attacks that easily.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Tsukune reassured the half-ghoul. "I can't have you baby me all the time. That's what training's for, right?" Kaneki turned his head, looking skeptical. "I need to learn how to defend myself and those I care about on my own too. You don't need to apologize, Kaneki-san. In fact, I should be thanking you."

Kaneki was confused. "I didn't do anything."

"You did," the human insisted. "When I was trying to save Moka-san, I had your guidance to depend on, Kaneki-san. All the advice and instructions you've given me kept popping up in my head when I faced Ishigami-sensei. Your instructions kept me grounded, and kept my fear at bay."

Hearing this, Kaneki gave a soft chuckle and a genuine smile appeared on his face. "I'm glad I was able to help you, Tsukune-kun."

 _Take that, Kiria!_ Tsukune thought before smiling in response. He was glad he was able to make Kaneki feel happy. Whatever problems the half-ghoul was facing, Tsukune would have to trust his friend to know what was best for him. He'd grow stronger, not just for Moka's sake, but for Kaneki too. He'd become someone they could both depend on. It was the least he could do after everything they've done for him.

The door abruptly opened and Tsukune noticed Sendou Yukari step in. Once the young girl noticed him awake, she joined Kaneki's side quickly with a thrilled smile.

"I'm glad to see you awake!" Yukari said cheerily, before waving her wand and some freakish looking doll fell on Tsukune's lap. The human stared at it in disbelief.

"W-what's this, Yukari-san?"

" _Happy belated Birthday, Tsukune-san!"_ Yukari cried, raising both hands in jubilee. "I meant to give this warawara doll to you yesterday, but the nurses wouldn't let me in!"

"Yukari-san!" Moka pouted, "I was supposed to give Tsukune-kun his gift first!" Tsukune turned to Moka in surprise.

"Y-you got me something?" he asked.

Moka nodded, before she stepped away to take off the white cloth off an art stand. It was a painting, a portrait of him standing by the edges of a large window. The colors were blended well, and the textures were so intricate that it was obvious Moka had given the painting a lot of thought.

"Moka-san," Tsukune whispered, overwhelmed by this emotion bubbling inside him.

"I hope you like it!" Moka said, blushing a little. "I worked hard drawing you for the theme _'What's important to you!'_ I know I worried you, but in order to draw this, I went to learn how to paint from Ishigami-sensei in return for being a model. So, _happy belated birthday!_ "

"I also got you some gifts, Tsukune-kun," Kaneki added with a knowing smirk, "but it's too much of a hassle to show them all here. You'll be the first to see them after you're allowed to leave."

 _They all remembered..._

"Eh, Tsukune-san, why are you crying?" Yukari asked.

"I-I'm not crying..." But Tsukune was, and he lifted his bandaged arms to wipe them away. "I'm just really relieved and happy. I love the presents. This is the best belated birthday I ever had."

Yukari made a face. "Your other belated birthdays must stink if you think being in a hospital bed equals the best-!"

"Don't ruin the mood, Yukari-san," Kaneki softly chided, before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Let Tsukune enjoy his moment." The young witch nodded.

Eventually, one of the nurses came in to check on the human and ushered the crowd out of her patient's room. After Kaneki confirmed some more details from Moka, he walked silently down the hall and entered an empty ward. Once he was alone, he quickly pulled out his phone.

"Chairman," the half-ghoul said, his tone now borderline sinister as he explained the discoveries he got from Moka and Tsukune. He and the Chairman exchanged a couple more words before they decided on the final course of action. "...leave that part to me. Just tell me where Ishigami Hitomi is being held, and everything will be taken care of."

-o-

Ishigami Hitomi sat in her dark cell, her narrowed eyes glaring at the metallic bars. Her injured forehead was wrapped tight, and the former art teacher knew that the mark would scar her for life. She was to be held in captivity for a week before she could be released on bail. She looked down and saw the white straitjacket that bound her arms behind her back, rendering her defenseless. The gorgon seethed as flashes of her last encounters with Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune came to mind, and her teeth ground against each other so hard that her facial muscles ached. Her little snakes sensed her anger, hissing ever so quietly, and they were the only source of companionship she had right now.

 _I will make them pay for this humiliation!_ Ishigami swore. _I'll make them experience this shame and destroy them! And the first thing I'll do is expose that HUMAN!_

The moment her snakes bit into Aono Tsukune,the gorgon quickly recognized the tantalizing taste of _human flesh._ She'd been to the human world before, studied their works of art in an attempt to gain worldly experience and inspiration prior to getting hired at Yokai Academy. During her brief stay there, Ishigami Hitomi had her joy of making many beautiful art works, as well as finishing off any ugly interferences. She was absolutely certain that Aono Tsukune was human, and now she had to think of a way to convince the Public Safety Commission of her discovery, or not. She knew their leader, Kuyou, hated humans with a passion, and would have a field day at the chance of annihilating one. His hatred might help her convince him more easily than she thought. All she had to do was wait out her sentence, and her revenge would be underway.

Unexpectedly, she heard the turning of a lock, and footsteps coming down the hall. When the visitor finally showed himself and stood before her cell, the gorgon was surprised.

She never expected to see Kaneki Ken.

"Ishigami-sensei," Kaneki began, before he noticed his mistake, "or should I call you Ishigami-san?"

"The former," Ishigami said. She would always remain a teacher, no matter what Yokai Academy or its Chairman decided. "What do you want?"

This may be the first time the two interacted, but the gorgon found herself disliking Kaneki Ken even more as each second passed. Kaneki Ken was friends with both of her new enemies. She was also aware of the rumors surrounding him, and she resented him for taking away Kurono Kurumu before she could.

"I heard what you did to my friends," Kaneki said, his tone not betraying any emotions. "I was speaking to Tsukune at the hospital earlier. He's in the process of making a full recovery."

Ishigami glared at him, her mood souring at the news. "Are you here to gloat?"

"I'm here to get a confirmation," Kaneki said. He wrapped his fingers around one of the bars. "I was told by Tsukune that you bit him?"

"I did," Ishigami smirked, proud of the fact.

Kaneki looked thoughtful. "How did he taste?"

"What do you mean?" Ishigami questioned. Did Kaneki Ken know about Tsukune's true identity? Was he trying to get her to confirm what she figured out?

"What I mean, Ishigami-sensei," he said, cracking one of his fingers, "is whether he tasted just as good as he smelled. You know what he is, don't you?"

"And if I do?"

" _Don't play with me_ ," the white-haired boy warned, his eye deepening into a glower. "It's yes or no- do you know what Tsukune-kun is or not? What happens next depends on your answer."

 _What happens next...?_

"You dare threaten me?!" Ishigami sneered, her anger riling up. "So what if I know Aono Tsukune is human?! Harboring a human in this school is the highest offense, and when I'm released from this place, the first thing I'll do is report this offense to the Public Safety Commission! You and Akashiya Moka will face capital punishment so severe you'd wish you got expelled! Aono Tsukune will rot under the earth after Kuyou deals with him! There's nothing you can do to stop me, Kaneki Ken!"

"I see," Kaneki muttered, "if that's your answer..."

Suddenly, something sharp and red slipped past the bars and pierced the gorgon in the stomach, causing the monster to choke out blood. Ishigami's eyes were wide and she screamed when she was lifted off the ground and flung about the walls of her cell. Her back and face slammed against the metallic bars and concrete before falling back down on the ground painfully. Her straitjacket was soaked, and the gorgon struggled to lift her face to see Kaneki Ken staring down at her condescendingly.

She noticed the red strand protruding out of his back, and that was when Ishigami knew. If the gorgon had been fully conscious, then she'd have found it strange why his visible eye wasn't changed. "S-so you're a ghoul. Heh...a ghoul and a human t-together, what a pair! Y-you signed your death warrant, K-Kaneki! I-I am still a staff member, and the B-board Chairman w-will punish you for attacking me!"

"That's funny," Kaneki said, an amused smile emerging. "The Board Chairman is the one who gave me _permission_ to deal with you. How else was I supposed to know where you were hiding?"

"Y-you lie," Ishigami said, panicking as she struggled to break free. The gorgon fumbled on the ground like a worm ready to be plucked. "W-why would he have shown himself to you?! H-h-he rarely appears before the staff, much less the students!"

"Yes, but I'm not the average student, Ishigami-san," Kaneki said. "Just like how Tsukune-kun isn't one either. We were both secretly sent in by the Chairman, and he hired me personally to look after Tsukune-kun. He wants me to protect his little social experiment from the likes of you."

" _S-social experiment?!_ " Ishigami spat. "A-as in a human and monster getting along?! _T-t-that's insane!_ "

"Frankly, I agree with you," Kaneki murmured, finally taking his kagune out of the monster's abdomen. It wasn't that he was against having better human-monster relations, but the Chairman's method couldn't be the right one. One human cannot represent all humans, especially when that representative was Tsukune, who's more susceptible to the idea of getting along with monsters than a majority of his kind. "But that is what the Chairman has decided to do, and he has given me sanction on what should be done to monsters who threaten his experiment, whether they be _student or staff_."

At this, Ishigami Hitomi started to tremble, realizing her pending doom. If Kaneki Ken was telling the truth, that the Board Chairman did give the ghoul permission to deal with her as he saw fit, then that would explain why Kaneki attacked her without hesitation. While the Academy was lenient on most crimes, a student assaulting a staff member without need was forbidden, and punishable by law.

Only the Board Chairman could overwrite such a crime.

"I heard you were a gorgon, Ishigami-san," Kaneki began, his smile turning vicious. "Do you know what fate _Medusa_ suffered in the Greek myths? How about I let you experience that first-hand?"

Screams perpetuated throughout the underground dungeons that night before they were silenced permanently. The next morning, students would be appalled to see the severed head of Ishigami Hitomi staked in the middle of the school gates. Fear swept through the entire student body once more, and the rumors started to form. Many speculated that Kaneki Ken was the culprit once again, and wondered why the albino wasn't expelled for killing an ex-teacher.

Eventually, the gawking students were forced to leave the dreadful scene when members of the Public Safety Commission ushered them out and disposed of the gorgon's head. Some of the members, notably a long dark-haired girl donning a pencil skirt, demanded answers from the nearby students and quickly learned of the latest news and conjectures.

"What do you think, Kuyou?" the long-haired girl asked her leader. "Do you believe Kaneki Ken is responsible for this?"

"It doesn't matter if he's responsible or not, Keito," Kuyou answered, "the important thing we learned today is how widespread the Ice Prince's fearsome reputation has become. We've also learned that Kaneki Ken has a strong enough motivation to kill the gorgon."

"That's right," Keito recalled, "I heard Ishigami Hitomi attacked his friends Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka, and even that pathetic Morioka confirms it. That could be the justification. Kuyou, what should we do about Kaneki Ken? Should we stop him?"

"Stop him?" Kuyou echoed, incredulous. "Why should we stop him? Kaneki Ken is no different from us: He uses force to ensure the safety of his friends, and we use force to maintain the safety of the Academy. We are alike, and for that, I would like you to bring Kaneki Ken to me so I can invite him to join us."

Keito was startled by this request. It was rare for Kuyou to regard any monster highly enough to give a personal invite. "If that's what you wish, then I'll do what you say, but what if he refuses the offer?"

Kuyou only smiled, and when he turned to face his second, Keito could see flames igniting in his gold eyes. "Make sure he doesn't."

-o-

 _A/N: This chapter was a very long one to write, and I hope you all enjoy it! The Public Safety Commission has finally showed up, and more changes will be in store! Thank you for reading, and please leave a review to tell me what you think!_


	9. Ghoul and Spirit Fox

_A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, I am alive. This story is also alive, and hopefully out of its hiatus. Life has been very busy for me, and this chapter proved to be very difficult to write especially concerning some canon characters (who I call fodder) and making enough tweaks to their personalities to make them less bland and more realistic and fit my plot better. It's all a very strenuous process, but I finally have an idea where I want to go. I thank you all for your patience and continued support! It really motivates me to continue every time I receive a favorite, follow, or review notice._

 _Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Ghoul and Spirit Fox**

"Kaneki-san," Tsukune began, staring at their room from the entrance with unease, "when you said that my gifts were too much of a hassle to carry..."

The two of them had just returned from the hospital. Tsukune still had some of his wounds wrapped in bandages, but was expected to recover completely in the next few days. When they reached their dorm room at last, the first thing Tsukune saw was Kaneki's intended gift placed all over the room.

"...I didn't expect over _a dozen weapons!"_ the human exclaimed. He trudged over and picked up one of two katanas. He unsheathed it, and flinched away when he saw the stainless steel. "These things can kill someone!"

"That's the idea," Kaneki grinned, picking up a halberd and moved it around swiftly with both hands. The long spear-like weapon was light and sliced through the air with natural grace. "I think it'd be beneficial for you to learn how to fight with a weapon."

"W-where did you even get all this?" Tsukune asked, looking over at another set of swords.

"Online."

" _Online?"_ Tsukune echoed incredulously, suddenly reminded of what his cousin once claimed; _anything_ could be bought online. The high quality of these swords and weapons also troubled him. "These must cost a lot of money..."

Kaneki dismissed the concern. "It's nothing on my part." That caused the human to eye him suspiciously.

"Kaneki-san, are you rich?"

The half-ghoul sighed, "Don't worry about it, Tsukune-kun. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't order these with only you in mind. I will also learn how to use them with you."

"We're learning them together?" Tsukune said, surprised.

Kaneki nodded. "I'll search for an instructor, but in the meantime, I think we can learn some basics on our own." He was sure the Chairman had enough connections to provide their future instructor.

Tsukune sat down on his bed. One of the katanas still placed on his lap as the human studied its intricate designs. "Why are you learning this with me, Kaneki-san? You already have your _kagune_ ," the human said slowly to say it right, "and that beats any weapon here."

"It doesn't hurt to be versatile," Kaneki answered. While it's true that the ghoul didn't _need_ to learn like Tsukune did, Kaneki thought that this practice would help him better comprehend how investigators fought. If he knew their stances and attack sequences, then he'd be able to defend himself and his friends more efficiently without hurting the humans. The half-ghoul closed his eyes when his mind flashed back to Amon losing his arm and bleeding out after he was forced to move on. He still wondered if the investigator was alive. He never meant to handicap Amon _permanently,_ and vowed never to let that happen to another human again.

The human before him looked excited. "When do we start?"

"After you recover," Kaneki said, looking at Tsukune's bandaged arms and forehand with concern. He still felt a stab of guilt every time he saw Tsukune looking like this. He had been so focused on Kiria that he carelessly left Tsukune alone, believing Moka would be enough to protect him. Tsukune may not blame him, but Kaneki knew it was his fault. What if Tsukune didn't snag off the Rosario in time? Tsukune would have been killed, and Moka a new piece of artwork for that sick gorgon with a tear fetish. He felt his fingers breaking skin as he tightened his fists.

 _I won't let it happen again,_ Kaneki promised to himself. _I won't let my friends end up hurt because of me._

"You know," Tsukune began, causing Kaneki to look up. The human's eyes wandered away from him, his body fidgeting, like he was nervous. "I heard what happened to Ishigami-sensei from Moka-san today. Apparently, she's...uh..."

"...decapitated and dead?" Kaneki supplied. Tsukune nodded, swallowing uncomfortably. The half-ghoul turned solemn as he sat down on his bed. "You want to know who killed her."

Tsukune knew he did it. He wouldn't be acting so nervous around him otherwise. As a staunch pacifist, Tsukune didn't believe in hurting other people if he could help it. Kaneki should have expected this confrontation eventually, but he had been too focused on unleashing his anger on the gorgon to care what others would think. He didn't care what Moka thought of him when he killed Kurumu, so why was he starting to feel nervous? Did he care about Tsukune's opinions after all? Why did he care? Was it because he was... _human_?

"Everyone does," Tsukune said, meandering around the bush before his eyes met his, no longer wavering, "but I think I know who did it, and why."

"Do you now?" Kaneki muttered, suddenly tense. Tsukune nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly before turning away and going to his drawer to take out his nightwear, "which is why I'm not going to focus on this dreadful topic any longer than I have to, and I don't want to talk about it ever again."

Kaneki blinked in surprise at the human's blatant dismissal. Didn't the human want at least a confirmation? "Tsukune-kun..."

"I'm serious," Tsukune interrupted, " _I don't ever want to talk about it._ I am finally out of the hospital, I can eat good food, and walk on my own again. I don't have tubes poking into my skin and I get to hang out with my awesome friends. I haven't been in such a good mood for a while and I want it to last _before_ I have to start catching up on all the homework I missed." The human shivered at the thought. "I really hope Ririko-sensei goes easy on me."

 _Does he...not care?_ Kaneki thought, slightly bewildered. He watched Tsukune scurry around for his things and mutter inaudibly to himself before the half-ghoul shook his head. _No, it's not that-he's choosing to not talk about it because he TRUSTS me. He told me that once, didn't he?_

"I'm hogging the shower," Tsukune announced with his clothes and toiletries in hand. He gave the troubled half-ghoul a smile. "Do you mind if I borrow your notes? I don't know if anyone told you this, but you take _really good_ notes. It's no wonder you always ace everything."

Tsukune knew he was a monster, and he has seen him kill before. He knew he would kill again if he had to, and he still chose to talk and spend time with him. The acceptance he was getting felt surreal.

Kaneki looked down on his lap, and whispered, "You're too kind."

"Like I said, you take really good notes," Tsukune stressed, "so can I borrow them? I only need an hour or two to copy them and I'll give them right back! I'll be really careful too- I really didn't mean to step over your old notes last time-!"

"You can borrow them," Kaneki cut in. "Take as much time as you want." He specifically took those notes for Tsukune anyway, as well as to pass the time. There was nothing in the school curriculum he didn't know before.

Predictably, Tsukune was relieved. "Thank you so much, Kaneki-san! _You're a life-saver!_ " He entered their bathroom and shut the door.

"A 'life-saver', huh," Kaneki murmured.

He wondered who was truly getting saved.

-o-

While Tsukune showed no interest concerning Ishigami Hitomi, the rest of his friends (and suspect) did not share that sentiment.

" _Is it true that you killed Ishigami-sensei?!"_ Yukari tried whispering to Kaneki, but her 'whisper' was easily overheard by the others sitting at their lunch table, as well as any students who happened to pass by. Kaneki gave said students a pointed glare, causing them to pick up their pace quickly, their faces turned every other way but his. He noticed Moka had stopped sipping on her drink, and Kiria, who sat beside him, was also staring at him curiously. Tsukune noticeably didn't look up and continued to eat his lunch, tuning the rest of them out.

For the first time, Kaneki wished the rest of them were more like Tsukune, but at least he had some answers prepared after last night.

"Do you think I killed her, Yukari-san?" Kaneki asked.

"That's why I'm asking you!" Yukari pointed out. "You would have a good reason to, but that doesn't mean you did it."

"So you _don't_ think I did it?"

Yukari faltered, "I don't know, Kaneki-nii. This isn't the first time you got everyone talking about you like this."

She must be talking about Kurono Kurumu. It took longer than Kaneki anticipated for the rumors to die down, but at least his fangirls finally discovered their lost common sense and left him alone, for now. Since then, the half-ghoul could finally walk down the halls in peace without relying on Yukari all the time. He still couldn't shake off that ridiculous ' _Ice Prince'_ title, but he'd take what he could get.

"B-but it doesn't matter to me if you did kill her, Kaneki-nii!" the witch said quickly, mistaking his contemplation for being troubled. "Ishigami-san was a horrible sensei who hurt Moka-san and Tsukune-san, and I know you're a good person. If you killed her, then it's because you were trying to protect us."

Kaneki couldn't help but be amused by Yukari's naivety. "So, I'm a 'good person' even if I supposedly chopped off her head and staked it in the middle of the school gates for the crows to gorge on?"

Tsukune coughed at his fist. "I'm trying to eat here, Kaneki!"

"Sorry, Tsukune-kun."

"Yes," Moka answered, surprising Kaneki with her quick response. "You're our friend, Kaneki-san. I know how much you care about us. The violence could be a bit _too much,_ but I think I speak for all of us that we would stand by your side no matter what." Yukari nodded at her words.

"I would never have enjoyed being at Yokai Academy so much if it weren't for you, Kaneki-nii," she admitted bashfully, her cheeks a light pink. "I told you I would work hard to be the greatest friend you'd ever have, remember?"

"You did say that," Kaneki recalled, and he couldn't help but feel bothered by this. He had thought Yukari made that claim on a whim, a demonstration of how thankful she was for his offer of friendship. He didn't expect her to follow through. It wasn't just Tsukune—both Moka and Yukari gave him the benefit of the doubt; _they trusted him._ He suddenly didn't know whether he should be thankful or terrified by this prospect. After all, they still didn't know the real reason why he was at this Academy.

Would they still be this trusting when they realize their relationship was built on lies?

"I'd hate to interrupt your budding friendship moment," Kiria cut in, his announcement immediately got Kaneki's thoughts back on track, "but you all seem to forget the main issue."

"And what issue is that, Kiria?" Tsukune scowled.

"No matter her faults, Ishigami Hitomi was a former teacher," Kiria reminded. "It is against yokai law for a student to assault a teacher or any faculty without need, meaning if the student's life wasn't endangered, any attack from the student could potentially be a crime punishable by death." Then, the hybrid looked at Kaneki curiously. "Seeing how the rumors are so widespread that all the staff must have heard it twice by now, I do wonder why they have made no move _to arrest you_."

Kaneki swallowed uncomfortably at Kiria's not so subtle instigation, his hand palming his cheek lightly before Moka replied, "They can't arrest him if there's no proof."

"They don't need proof," Kiria said back, his gaze not leaving his. "He has a strong motive, and adding on the fact that he openly claimed how he killed Kurono Kurumu before the entire school...that's enough evidence for the enforcers to arrest him for further questioning."

"Enforcers?" Tsukune said, confused.

"They are the academy police, officially known as the _Public Safety Commission_ ," Kiria explained. "They maintain the 'peace' of the academy, break up fights, monitor our school clubs, and act according to the Chairman's wishes – at least, that's what they advertise. Really though, they're just a gang of violent, human-hating ruffians that are nothing more than loud dogs with little bite."

Tsukune paled at the thought of a human-hating gang while Kaneki was concerned about another matter. "The Chairman is in charge of these enforcers?"

Kiria nodded. "The Chairman founded their organization and sponsors their activities. I'm surprised you didn't hear about them before. They're quite notorious for shutting down clubs who don't pay them tribute, and there are always rumors of some unlucky bastard disappearing for good after offending them, intentional or not."

"And the Chairman _approves_ of this?" Kaneki asked. Kiria nodded again, causing the half-ghoul to clench his jaw and crack his fingers in anger. _Looks like I'll be paying that asshole another visit soon._

"We won't let them!" Tsukune exclaimed, suddenly standing with both hands pressed against the table. He glared at the seated hybrid, who remained undisturbed by his glare. "We won't let those enforcers take Kaneki-san away!"

Noticing how much unwanted attention the human was garnering, Kaneki said quietly, "Tsukune-kun, sit down. You're overreacting."

"But-!"

"It doesn't matter if the enforcers come get me or not," Kaneki said carefully, "because they will eventually let me go." Soon, all of his friends were filled with surprise and questions.

"So you _didn't_ kill Ishigami-san!" Yukari gasped. _"I knew it!"_

 _No, I did kill her,_ Kaneki mentally corrected her. _They'll only let me go because the Chairman won't allow them to incarcerate me._

Dismissing what Yukari said, Kiria asked him directly. "Why would they let you go?"

"Like Yukari said, I didn't kill her," he lied, his elbow up with his knuckles pressed deeply against his cheek. "Whoever did kill her, probably read from the school newspaper that Ishigami had attacked Moka-san and Tsukune-kun, and heard how I killed Kurumu. They try to match my M.O., spread some rumors, and make me a convenient scapegoat."

Once the words left his mouth, Kaneki was a bit stunned by how quickly he created an elaborate (and pretty convincing) lie on the spot. Perhaps the time he starred as the main lead in a play and spent hours acting out line after line with Hide proved more beneficial than he first realized. He wondered if the Chairman knew about that part of his life, and involuntarily shivered at the possibility.

Fortunately, all of them seemed to buy into his lie. Tsukune looked exasperated.

"Why didn't you say so from the start?" he exclaimed. "Worrying us for nothing..."

Kaneki was spared from answering when he suddenly saw a dark-haired girl in a black uniform, accompanied by two others in matching apparel, heading towards their table. They walked with their heads held high and with a confident gait, looking down on any gawking bystanders with disdain. Everyone quickly moved out of the trio's path, and the cafeteria noticeably got quieter. Kiria whistled softly when he noticed them.

"Speak of the devil," he grinned. "They're later than usual, but it looks like it's time for you to prove your innocence, Kaneki-san." Kaneki was about to ask Kiria to clarify when the lead girl spoke.

"Kaneki Ken," she addressed, her violet eyes scrutinizing the seated white-haired ghoul. "I am Keito, lieutenant of the Public Safety Commission. In light of recent events, our captain has requested us to escort you to our office."

That answered his question. So these were the enforcers Kiria mentioned. Kaneki wondered if he should be thankful for Keito showing up when she did, who unintentionally diverted Kiria's suspicions, or be annoyed by the condescending looks she and her peers were giving his friends. It turned out Kiria's description held merit, and his opinion on these enforcers worsened.

"He didn't do it!" Tsukune cut in, standing up from his seat to face the enforcers. "Kaneki-san is innocent. We won't let you take him away for something he didn't do." Once again, Tsukune's undeniable trust in him left the half-ghoul baffled.

"That's right," Moka spoke up, her green eyes narrowing on Keito, who was starting to look irritated. "Kaneki-san isn't the monster you are looking for-!"

"Watch your tongue, _scum_ ," one of the enforcers beside Keito snarled. "You speak against Keito, you speak against the entire Public Safety Commission!"

" _Enough,_ Kanato _,"_ Keito shushed her subordinate, who turned to her in shock, wondering why she silenced him. "My importance is self-evident. I do not need you going on a ramble and interrupting our conversation. Or do I need to inform Kuyou of you losing your temper _again_?"

"S-sorry, Keito-sama," Kanato said meekly, backing down.

Ordinarily, Keito would have let him continue to demean their inferiors, if it weren't for Kaneki Ken. She knew, based on the rumors, that the white-haired monster would not hesitant to kill if any of his friends were threatened. More importantly, she did not want to risk offending Kaneki and fail Kuyou, who wanted the infamous Ice Prince on their side. She smiled faintly at Kaneki, who had been glaring at Kanato with disdain. "Pardon his unwanted intrusion, Kaneki Ken. I assure you that his opinions are not shared. Now, if you would follow us…?"*

Much to Keito's relief, Kaneki nodded and got up. "I'll check what this is about, and meet you guys later," she heard him reassure his worried companions, especially the Academy's young prodigy, who murmured something inaudible to Kaneki, who smiled. "I'll be fine, Yukari-san."

Ignoring the stares and hushed whispers, Kaneki straightened up, and without another word, followed Keito as she led him out of the cafeteria, her goons following them.

-o-

After hearing Kiria's not so favorable information, Kaneki speculated many outcomes to occur while being led to the Public Safety Commission's main office, located on the top floor of the Academy's right wing. He expected an interrogation, with him strapped to a metal chair in a cold and dark room. He expected prejudiced insults and demands on his suspected involvement in Ishigami Hitomi's murder. He expected this 'Kuyou' to try forcing him to talk under threat of expulsion, and perhaps, even _torture._ He also expected the Chairman to do something about his upcoming circumstances, but even if he chose not to, Kaneki wasn't going to let these bigoted monsters contain him by force. He'd only agreed to come willingly to hear what evidence they have against him, and if things went dreary, Kaneki would have no choice but to put _them_ down.

However, Kaneki began to doubt these speculations when Keito led him upstairs instead of down. The dungeons were located on the ground floor. Wasn't that where they plan to interrogate him? Or were they checking to see if he'd realize they were going the wrong way and make him expose himself?

When the doors opened to reveal their captain's office, the half-ghoul's eye narrowed when he noticed a long-haired man with distinct eyebrows and pointy ears sitting behind a large desk, the Commission's banner displayed proudly behind him. The room was dimly lit by candlelight, but Kaneki's sharp eyesight could see its opulence. There were silver and gold trophies lined against the back wall, as well as framed awards hanging above them. The air tasted of smoke and ashes. The man was dressed in the same black garb his subordinates wore, and was in the middle of signing some papers when they entered. Seeing Kaneki, their leader put down his pen.

"Kaneki Ken," he said pleasantly, "I am Kuyou, captain of the Public Safety Commission. I've been expecting your visit. Take a seat." Kaneki cautiously sat down in the only chair offered while Kuyo looked over at Keito, who remained standing by the door with her two underlings. "Kanato, Otouri, leave us. Keito, you can stay and do close the door behind them."

Once the mentioned personnel did as they were told, Kuyou began, "you've garnered a lot of attention lately, _Ice Prince_."

He paused, waiting for Kaneki to say something, but the half-ghoul chose to remain silent. He was unrestrained, and the unexpected courtesy made him uneasy. When Kuyou realized he wasn't going to get anything out of him, he continued.

"During the first day of the semester, you started a mob that ended with the death of Komiya Saizou and three other students," Kuyou recounted, his gold eyes not leaving his face. "A week later, Kurono Kurumu's half-eaten corpse was found at the school cemetery, and the news caused widespread panic that had the Public Safety Commission working overtime to quench. Following that, you announced your hand in Kurono Kurumu's death during mid-term exam postings and sent one of our student representatives to the hospital, and just when peace and quiet was about to return to the Academy, we discovered Ishigami Hitomi's head on the school gates. Her body was left behind, riddled with maggots, and I had the misfortune of seeing one of my officers vomiting upon sight.

"What do you have to say about all this, Kaneki Ken?" Kuyou demanded, his gold eyes staring so intensely that it was like he was trying to burn a hole through his scalp. The candle flames surrounding them flickered unnaturally.

 _He's trying to intimidate me, get me to confess,_ he realized, but Kaneki was never one to give in easily.

"I did not initiate your troubles, Kuyou-san," Kaneki said evenly.

"We're aware of your friends' involvement, particularly Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka, in each of the mentioned cases," Kuyou replied, appearing more relaxed. "We're also made aware of Ishigami's criminal activities and how she attacked her witnesses, who also happened to be Aono and Akashiya, and landed one of them in the hospital just before she was incarcerated and murdered."

"Then you must know that Komiya Saizou was about to sexually assault Moka-san before I started that mob," Kaneki tested, "and you must also know that Kurono Kurumu had sexually harassed me, kidnapped Tsukune-kun, and threatened his life before I decided to make an example out of her?"

"We know all about it," Kuyou confirmed, his hands absentmindedly shuffling some papers, "we know how you demonstrated your power over those inferior beings and reminded them of their rightful place."

"And what is their 'rightful place'?"

" _The ground_ ," Kuyou said briskly, his lips curling into an amused smirk. "Though, it appears you favor putting them _in_ the ground than on it."

Kaneki scowled, wondering if he should be offended by Kuyou's easy-going attitude while discussing murder or be relieved by it. He couldn't help but wonder why he was brought in again. It was clear Kuyou wasn't going to punish him for his kills like he first thought, so why was he here? He decided to voice this nagging concern, finally. Kuyou only smiled, expecting the question.

"Do you know why the Public Safety Commission was created, Kaneki Ken?" Kuyou said rhetorically. "This organization was founded so there would be _peace_ and _order_ established at our Academy, this so-called haven meant to educate various monsters and get them to fit in with those humans. However, that reasoning is only a front. Monsters, who have become accustomed to following their own desires, cannot be tamed. They cannot be _humanized._ To do so, would be to go against our natural instincts. Our esteemed Chairman knew this, and decided to create the Public Safety Commission to enforce his ideal form of academic conduct by stomping out the opponents, and secure the safety of Yokai Academy and its inhabitants."

Kaneki figured that was why the Chairman created the Public Safety Commission in the first place. Based on what Kuyou was saying, the Chairman had fundamentally flawed, but _good_ intentions when he started the group, but did he know it has become corrupted? That was a question saved for another time. For now, Kaneki had more immediate concerns to address.

"What does your organization's founding and purpose have to do with why I'm here?" Kaneki pressed. "If this is your way of warning me not to step out of line, then your message has been heard. However, I am neither in control of my friends' actions nor of any monster wishing to harm them. I only do what I must to make sure my friends are safe, and that is all that matters."

"Your motivation is understandable," Kuyou said easily. "Your friends' welfare is important to you, and you would do anything to make sure that welfare isn't jeopardized. It's admirable to see how far a strong monster like you are willing to go for them, and for that, you have my respect. My point is, your motivations and our organization's methods of achieving our goals are very similar, and it is this similarity that has brought you to my attention, Kaneki Ken.

"I want you to join the Public Safety Commission," Kuyou said at last, and his unexpected offer left the half-ghoul wordless, too stunned to respond. "We are always in need of strong monsters with the right priorities, and _you are strong_ , Kaneki Ken. You would be ranked a lieutenant, my second in command along with Keito, and enjoy the authority and exclusive benefits our members are privileged to have."

They wanted to recruit him.

There were many opportunities to gain and many opportunities to lose if he chose to join the Public Safety Commission. Kaneki could see why the offer would be appealing to many: he'd gain public authority, the backing of the entire Commission, as well as access to their information networks. It could prove beneficial to his role as the Chairman's spy, and possibly help him flush out the troublemakers more efficiently.

Despite these advantages, however, Kaneki did _not_ want to accept the offer. The Public Safety Commission was no longer what the Chairman had envisioned, and their attitudes reflected this flaw. The current commission's crude outlook went against his morals and remaining humanity. Before Ishigami Hitomi died, she had threatened to expose Tsukune to the Commission, and Kuyou was mentioned specifically in dealing out her threat. Kaneki did not want to work under a monster who hated humans, and seemingly betray Tsukune and put him in jeopardy.

 _Many monsters will come to you with offers,_ the Chairman had warned him. _When you receive such an offer, you are to report to me as soon as possible._

He noticed the girl, Keito, standing firmly by the door still, watching the two of them in silence. She hasn't said a word since they arrived nor has she budged from her spot. She also happened to stand between him and the only exit available. Even without both eyes, Kaneki saw their intentions clearly the moment Kuyou told Keito to stay. He also noticed the candle flames rise and flicker every time Kuyou raised his voice. Kaneki may not know what Kuyou was, but he had a feeling fire was his element, and there were _a lot_ of candles in the room.

Although his mind was already made up, Kaneki went for the safer answer. "I want some time to think about it."

Kuyou looked like he was on the verge of scoffing, "What is there to think about? I do not make this invitation lightly, Kaneki Ken."

" _I need time_ ," he insisted, his hands starting to grip his chair tightly, "you've given me a lot to think about, Kuyou-san, and I would like to reflect on them. I'll give you my answer as soon as I'm done."

Meeting with the Chairman was now on the top of Kaneki's priority list. He needed to know everything there was about the Public Safety Commission and its members before Kuyou got his answer. Kaneki knew Kuyou wasn't the type to sit back quietly and take no for an answer. He needed time to prepare against a retaliation if the Chairman proved to be inefficient in dealing with his group. The last thing Kaneki wanted was to rope his new friends into another dangerous mess.

Noticing the half-ghoul's firm resolution, Kuyou decided to back off and offer a compromise. "I'll give you three days to _reflect_ on what we've discussed. I trust that you'll know what is best for you."

Kaneki nodded, silently relieved. Three days should be enough. "I appreciate it."

With that said, Kaneki quietly got up and walked to the door. Keito studied him a bit longer before she stepped aside. Before he could grab the door handle, Kuyou spoke.

"I believe you and your friends are in the _Literature Club_?" he asked, and Kaneki nearly stiffened from the sharp edge belying his inquiry. "Do remind your club president, Takada Ishida, to turn in this month's dues. I'd hate to see anything happen to such a nice club if he turned it in late."

Kaneki nodded, not trusting himself to talk. Cracking one of his fingers, Kaneki got out of the office quickly, still feeling their eyes on his back until he was out of their sight. As soon as that happened, Kaneki's visible eye narrowed dangerously, his lips curling to a snarl, and he suddenly felt an urge to punch something.

It wasn't enough to threaten his friends, the arrogant bastard had to threaten his _club._ Nothing would have stopped the half-ghoul from lunging after Kuyou's throat if not for two reasons. One, he has no idea what Kuyou and Keito were, other than the former having control over _fire._ Kaneki wasn't sure if ghouls were resistant to fire like they were against metal weapons, but he would like to assume his skin was resilient seeing how the CCG, who have likely tested out all sorts of destructive weapons against ghouls, didn't have a fire squad. He might have great regenerative abilities (no thanks to Yamori), but Kaneki wasn't keen on getting burned when there were other ways around that outcome.

His second reason was _Yoshii Kiria._ There was something awfully suspicious about the silver-haired student that reminded Kaneki of the old Tsukiyama Shuu, before the Gourmet became his ally and friend. They both sported the same charismatic and charming demeanor, like a hawk eyeing a plump mouse. Kiria looked down on the enforcers, and if Kaneki were to join them, then he'd lose all hope of getting close to the hybrid and whatever shady sources he was involved in. Kuyou, no matter how dangerous he appeared, seemed like a minor threat compared to Kiria, who was sneakier and less obvious when it came to his intentions. Kiria was already getting suspicious of him for avoiding authority figures, and if he attacked Kuyou, an academy police officer, without just cause and end up getting away with it? His cover getting blown would be the least of Kaneki's concerns.

Kaneki walked down the isolated halls quietly, his hands shoved in his pockets as he thought over his choices again and again, but always reaching the same conclusion. Kuyou, Keito, and the rest of the Public Safety Commission, he would deal with on his own with or without the Chairman's help. He would continue to stay close to Aono Tsukune (and Moka and Yukari in turn) and make sure of their safety. He would remain even _closer_ to Yoshii Kiria as directed and gain his trust. As for what happens after, Kaneki could only wait and try to prepare for the aftermath in the meantime since the Chairman _refused_ to offer his share of information.

The half-ghoul gritted his teeth at the thought. Yokai Academy was supposed to be his _sanctuary_. He was supposed to be recuperating, staying low and hidden away from the CCG and the Aogiri Tree, who were likely still looking for him after the Raid. Kaneki knew his stay at the Academy wouldn't be free, and he did expect some conflicts to occur between him and Tsukune, and the more problematic students here. When he signed that contract, Kaneki hoped to experience some needed peace and rest from the chaos associated with Eyepatch and Centipede. He'd put down any monsters that disturbed him, give his weekly reports, and that would be all. He never intended to make any friends because he planned on keeping to himself until his one-year term ended.

That wishful thinking disappeared the moment Kaneki discovered Tsukune's naïve and fragile humanity. It disappeared the moment Kaneki realized how far the Chairman was willing to go to achieve his dream of bridging the world of humans and monsters. It ended the moment Kaneki begun to realize how Tsukune, in so many ways, reminded him of his old self before Rize, Kanou, and Yamori forcefully changed him into who he was now. It _ended_ the moment Kaneki realized he couldn't ignore the problems Tsukune faced because he didn't want his tragic history to repeat itself on another human being.

 _I think you're a nice person,_ Tsukune had said to him, and Kaneki had scornfully rebuked him, believing him an idiot.

 _I guess… Tsukune was right after all,_ the half-ghoul thought with a sad smile, finally halting his aimless wandering. The half-ghoul found himself in front of the gymnasium where he and Tsukune trained after school with Moka. No matter the consequences, nice people would care and help others in trouble, even at the cost of themselves, simply because it was in their nature to do so…

…and that nature was also what the Chairman ultimately banked on when he asked Kaneki to work for him. His mellow thoughts quickly sharpened, causing his mood to turn foul and sour at the reality of his situation. If Kaneki wasn't nice, then he wouldn't give a shit what happened to Tsukune. He wouldn't be venting like a moody teenager and turned in a letter of resignation the moment he realized the Chairman had expected more than he could give. He'd leave Yokai Academy, memories wiped of the place, and go back to fighting alongside his friends and allies in the human world. Instead, here he was, under the Chairman's employ. He was being used, but now Kaneki wasn't sure if he hated that or not.

While Kaneki was deep in thought, the bell rang, signaling the end of yet another class. Students started pouring out from the gymnasium and enter their respective locker rooms to change and transition to their homerooms. Kaneki silently moved out of the way, and just when he was going to go back to pondering, he heard high pitch screams coming out from the girls' locker room.

" _KYAA! THAT PERVERT!"_

" _Someone catch him!"_

" _Help! He's got my photo!"_ another girl screamed just in time for the doors to burst open and a monster, who was undeniably male, ran out in a blur, his speed even faster than Kiria's and was heading Kaneki's way.

The half-ghoul's eyes widened drastically to see some dog-like monster yelp as he unintentionally barreled into him and caused Kaneki to lose his balance. The monster was about to turn away, leaving Kaneki behind until the half-ghoul quickly found his footing again, and managed to grab a part of the monster's flimsy shirt. If there was one kind of person Kaneki couldn't stand outside of insane doctors, cannibalistic ghouls, and selfish bastards who'd hurt their family members, then it was _perverts._ Kaneki never liked perverts, and that dislike grew even more pronounced after the incident with Kurumu and his self-proclaimed fangirls.

Despite Kaneki's firm grip, however, the monster, who Kaneki recognized as a _werewolf_ , snarled at him and quickly shrugged off the half-ghoul's hold on him with another burst of speed and adrenaline. There was a harsh ripping sound as the freed werewolf's shirt tore apart, and before Kaneki could even blink, the monster vanished out of sight, leaving a windswept half-ghoul and a bunch of angry girls and bystanders behind him.

"Did you see him? See who the pervert is?" a girl, who saw Kaneki's altercation with the criminal, demanded. Kaneki nodded, hesitant.

"I didn't get a clear look, but I think he was a werewolf," he said.

" _I knew it!"_ another girl exclaimed, before addressing the rest of her female peers. "I told you the pervert had to be a werewolf! They are the monsters of speed! Only a werewolf could escape and avoid being seen so many times!"

Kaneki asked, "How long has the pervert been getting away with this?" This was the first time he's even heard about it. It wasn't mentioned in the school newspaper either. Did Moka or Yukari not mention anything or did he forget?

"Since after the first week of the semester!" the girl wailed. "He's been creeping around, secretly taking photos of us from the windows and the air vents! I'm so afraid to change because I always feel his leering eyes on me!"

"Have you report it to the teachers and staff?" Kaneki questioned.

"We did! Many times, too! But even they can't do anything about it unless the pervert is caught!" another girl answered, frustrated. "Now that we know he's a werewolf, that outcome seems impossible!"

 _Not impossible,_ Kaneki thought, excusing himself out of the bustling group. A couple staff members have been called to calm down the commotion. _I can check the student records, and write down the name of every werewolf I find, but that process would take days to complete, and I must deal with Kuyou first before I handle this issue._

Kaneki looked down at his hand, which still clenched the torn fabric. He was about to throw the useless cloth away until his sharp eye caught a light embroidery stitched near the seam-

 _Gin._

 _Well,_ Kaneki thought, pleasantly surprised by this turn of events, _that certainly narrowed down the list of culprits, and that name…where did I hear that name before…?_

-o-

* As mentioned in my author's note, I want to avoid having any bland and cookie-cutter characters in my story, and if that means changing the canon characters to suit this purpose, then so be it. I figured that someone of Keito's caliber would be able to accurately judge a situation and know how to properly negotiate her commission's demands without having to be loud and obnoxious like some low-tier idiot. Keito may be used to power and getting what she wants, but her intimidation factor was greatly reduced in the anime and manga when she lowers herself to an average bully. Obviously, I decided to change that facet of her 'personality' and in my opinion, give her a more realistic characterization suited to her position. This change in character I made with Keito and Kuyou was one reason why it took so long to update, and I hope my reasoning for this change is sufficient.

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Kaneki's official meeting with the Public Safety Commission and his run-in with the perverted werewolf. I also feel like Gin would have an ego large enough to want his name branded on his clothes: / Many of you also predicted Kaneki's gift for Tsukune to be a quinque? An interesting guess, but I honestly don't know how Kaneki could order a quinque online without triggering CCG alarms, and that's only if they can be obtained that way. Anyhow, please leave your thoughts, predictions, and/or constructive criticism in your reviews if you chose to do so! Once again, thank you for reading and your continued support!_


	10. Ghoul and Werewolf

_A/N: No words can express how sorry I am for breaking my promise to you guys. I had said that this chapter would be up sooner than I did for the last one, and then a whooping five months has passed. Well, that sure teaches me a thing or two about making promises I can't keep. Anyway, thank you all for the kind reviews and support. I have been very busy lately, and I can't tell when the next chapter will be up, only that it will be._

 _ElanaEvelyn: Thank you for your kind words! Your latest review really encouraged me to get this chapter posted, and I'm flattered to hear how you see this story as the only thing keeping your interest of TG. I also agree with you on TG: re- Somehow, I find myself losing interest in the latest chapters and this is partially the reason why my muse stopped cooperating for a while. So much is going on, and the plot has become so convoluted that I can't keep up. I'm honored to have your support._

 _Enjoy the chapter! You guys more than deserve it._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Ghoul and Werewolf**

Ginrei Morioka, president of Yokai Academy's Newspaper Club, knew he screwed up the moment he saw the tear on his shirt.

The self-proclaimed hottest playboy of Yokai Academy prided himself to be many things, but _careless idiot_ was not one of them, until yesterday that is, when he had slipped up by lingering too long in the air vents, peeking too closely to a nice pair of blonde ladies. His excessive fidgeting alerted one of the girls to his hiding spot, who promptly slammed her lacrosse stick at the vent. The noise startled him, and he was sent tumbling out of the damaged air vent in his monster form, right in the middle of a very pissed off (but _hot_ ) group of girls, many of whom carried baseball bats, hockey sticks, tennis rackets, and many other blunt weapons of violence.

Predictably, the next couple seconds was complete havoc. The renowned monster of speed didn't dare breathe as he scurried for a way out. The lights blinded his eyes and the loud shrieks and curses pierced his sensitive eardrums while he dodged one violent swipe after another before bursting out of the girls' locker room. Gin was mentally congratulating himself on another successful getaway when karma reared its ugly head and he unintentionally crashed into a white-haired bystander.

The encounter lasted for only three seconds, but three seconds was all it took for Gin to recognize the bystander as Kaneki Ken, the infamous monster responsible for Kurono Kurumu's death. There was no mistaking that face, not with that trademark white hair and fancy eyepatch. Gin has tried to get an interview from Kaneki numerous times, but failed due to that annoying witch's interferences. Sendou Yukari was a _menace_ , sticking to Kaneki's side like glue and intent on making his life hell. His recorded frequent visits to the medical room was proof of that, and Gin was too ashamed to admit that the damn witch has been starring in his nightmares as of late…

…and that foreknowledge led to Gin quickly checking to see where that menacing witch was, because if Kaneki was here, then _she_ couldn't be far, right? Imagine his shock, when Gin didn't see the brat _anywhere_ \- her strange absence yet another slap to the face. What were the chances that he would bump into Kaneki Ken _alone_ (never mind why the Ice Prince was there in the first place) at the most inconvenient time and worst of circumstances for him?

Three seconds later, reality sunk in and Gin heard cries for his blood getting louder and turned away from the bewildered Kaneki Ken, who lunged forward to grab him. Gin had scoffed at the attempt, and easily shook off the albino's weak clutches. He was a proud werewolf, the fastest of all S-Class monsters! Gin would sooner give up his hide than let himself get caught willingly.

Without further ado, the peeping tom zoomed out of his crime scene, free of worries, his mind already hatching another plan to sneak back into the girls' locker rooms minus the mistakes he just made. Those plans, however, came to an abrupt halt when the werewolf got back to his dorm room and noticed the tear on his shirt.

The horrific discovery got Gin into a panic- first, he started cursing Haiji for ever suggesting the idea, something about San thinking it cute or whatever bullshit the damn crow spewed, and then he cursed himself for ever following the advice of a pedophile. He really ought to know better, but unfortunately, this predicament proved him _wrong._ The werewolf started stomping around his dorm in a frenzy, knocking some old textbooks off his table and tearing apart a pillow or two in anger, before Gin's sense of reason slowly eased in and calmed him down.

 _He didn't get a good look at my face,_ Gin recalled, his breathing rate slowing down, _a few seconds isn't enough for anyone to properly see my face, and he never got a good look at my human face too. 'Gin' is a popular name, and there are many werewolves in the Academy…_

With each thought, Gin shifted back to his human form and quietly swept off the fluff now spread all over his things. There was nothing he needed to worry about, he repeated like a mantra, but despite his self-reassurances, Gin felt ill at ease. He needed to do _something_ about this. He needed a countermeasure in case karma really was out to get him, and that last thought led the werewolf to take out his precious laptop and begin searching for all the dirt he could find on Kaneki Ken.

Gin's eyes narrowed in seriousness as he typed in the hacker codes he got from one of his sources before gaining access into the student records. He had to be quick and thorough on this search since the codes could only be used once before they are detected by the academy's system of anti-viruses. He had gained these codes as a favor owed by an underclassman, and Gin had accepted them, knowing how valuable they would be to a reporter. With his career and peeping habits at stake, the werewolf figured this was as good a time as any to cash it in.

Flipping file after file, Gin finally came across Kaneki Ken's student profile. Normally, there would be a photo ID, aligned with their name, age, date of birth, race, home address, and phone number on the first page; very standard information. The second page would contain their class schedule, transcripts, and any notifications and records received from previous institutions, if applicable. Any latter pages would involve family information, unlawful records – the kind of info Gin hoped to uncover.

However, just when Gin had barely glanced through Kaneki's name, birth date, and photo, his monitor started to flicker and everything else was marked out with an _ACCESS DENIED_ in big fat red characters.

For a moment, Gin stared at his monitor in dumbfounded silence before he furiously typed in the access codes once more. Again, the words _ACCESS DENIED_ flashed before him, this time blocking out all of Kaneki Ken's information. His screen flickered and turned black before series of numeric nonsense streamed out all over the place, causing the werewolf to yell in aggravation and toss his now virus-infected laptop to the ground. The laptop screen shattered, and bits of the keyboard fell out. Gin stared at his damaged laptop angrily, inhaling and exhaling at unsteady intervals.

 _The hell was that?!_ Gin thought, bewildered. This was the first time the Academy's anti-virus systems had reacted so quickly and violently. He had no doubt that his laptop was rendered useless, physical trauma notwithstanding, all because he took a quick peek at Kaneki Ken's profile. He had used other hacker codes given to him from the same source before, and they had worked out fine; the codes weren't faulty. Gin would bet his prized camera on it.

This meant only one thing - Kaneki Ken's information was _sensitive._

"Something bigger is at work here," he murmured, pacing about the room. He placed a hand to his chin, his reporter senses sharpening as he recollected what he did know. He's heard the rumors- he'd be more surprised if someone hadn't- and started to unravel the mystery surrounding the albino.

Gin grabbed a dry erase marker from his desk and started jotting down on the whiteboard. It was fortunate he chose to live alone- he wouldn't want anyone else seeing this, at least, not until he connected all the dots. He wrote down _Kaneki Ken_ in the center, followed by Komiya Saizou, Kurono Kurumu, and Ishigami Hitomi. He also wrote down his known acquaintances' names – Akashiya Moka, Sendou Yukari, Yoshii Kiria, and…who was the other guy? Oh, right, it was _Tsukune Aono._ Lastly, he wrote down _Board Chairman,_ for only he had the power to control who had access to the records or not.

First, he connected Komiya Saizou with Akashiya Moka – the former had attempted to assault the Academy's number one beauty before Kaneki started a mob to stop him. Gin made a disgusted sneer at the reminder- females should never be handled roughly like that. He may be a shameless pervert, but he would never harm a beautiful lady. The rapist deserved what he got, and Gin begrudgingly respected Kaneki for getting rid of the brute, if nothing else.

Moving on, he linked Kurono Kurumu with Kaneki, Tsukune, and Moka. He wasn't too sure of the details of her death, but he knew Kurumu was a succubus, and the femme fatale likely tried to get Kaneki Ken's attention before the latter rejected her, earning him the nickname of _'Ice Prince'_ by the female students. His friends, Moka and Tsukune, were present during the event, and they were also said to be there when Kaneki killed Kurono Kurumu, who, predictably, didn't take rejection well as expected of her kind, and must have done something to retaliate before her scheme backfired on her.

Gin paused and shook his head, mourning the loss of such a pretty girl. What a waste. He couldn't imagine anyone refusing the succubus unless the male had another love interest, and that revelation led to him drawing a line connecting Kaneki and Moka and the word _'Lovers?'_ right above it.

If Kaneki and Moka were a couple, then it would make sense why and how Kaneki managed to reject Kurumu's advances. It would also explain why the white-haired freshman started the mob. What man would stand by and allow his girlfriend to get assaulted?

Gin didn't dwell on Ishigami Hitomi too long after he linked the former teacher to Tsukune, Moka, and Kaneki. He had been investigating the Missing Girl's Case long before Ishigami's capture and subsequent death sentence. Gin knew for certain Kaneki had a hand in that, if the previous encounters were any indication. Ishigami had attacked Moka and Tsukune, landing the latter in the hospital. A day later, Ishigami's head was displayed in a horrendous fashion, fitting Kaneki Ken's streak of brutal retribution.

Gin stepped back to look at the whole picture. As he suspected, his theory was starting to gain more merit with each connection he drew. He lifted his marker up, his dark eyes narrowing in on two more subjects he'd yet to cover and quickly drew lines connecting them with Kaneki.

How Sendou Yukari fit in with all this was a given, but also a deviation from his theory. Therefore, she was insignificant. Gin had witnessed Kaneki take down that student representative by sheer strength with his own eyes, as well as the platonic relationship Kaneki and Yukari shared. He would often see the two of them together during lunch and at the library during after school hours. Gin figured that Kaneki must have pitied the witch and decided to step in and stop the bullying, earning himself another faithful companion in the process. He wrote 'PROTECTIVE' above the line connecting Kaneki and Yukari, before doing the same with Tsukune and Moka's lines.

Yoshii Kiria was a more difficult piece to fit into the puzzle. Nothing major was said about him by the rumor mill, other than his hybrid nature. Some monsters shunned hybrids, and it went without saying that many of the half-breeds found in the school were treated as outcasts. Yoshii Kiria, unfortunately, was likely another victim of this sentiment. Kiria was a loner, rarely seen with anyone until he joined Kaneki's group a week later, more sociable than anyone has ever seen him. Gin also happened to overhear Ishida, the Literature Club president, proudly announcing his club's drastic growth with Kiria being its newest member while Gin, on the other hand, had listened in envy during the meeting, ashamed of his own club's mediocre status.

In the end, Gin decided that he needed more information to find out how Kiria fit in with all this, or if he matter at all. For all he knew, Kiria's situation could be like Yukari's, in which Kaneki saw past the discrimination and decided to give a helping hand to the hybrid. He wrote _'Acceptance?'_ between Kaneki and Kiria.

Lifting a hand to wipe off the sweat forming on his forehead, Gin stepped back once more to admire his deductive work. There were rare occasions when Gin surprised himself on what he was capable of, and this was one of those times. San would be so proud if she were here.

There were still too many conjectures dependent on speculation than facts. Besides Kiria's unknown involvement, Gin realized that he also didn't know how Aono Tsukune fit in either. The fellow looked so pathetic and ordinary that Gin found it hard to believe Tsukune had anything special to contribute. Did Tsukune know Kaneki before coming to the Academy? Or did he become acquainted with Kaneki after being assigned to the same homeroom? Whatever the case was, Gin quickly dismissed Tsukune's involvement, marking him down as another acquaintance turned friend with a misfortune of getting too deep in dangerous situations.

So, what did that leave him with?

The first thing Gin noted was that Kaneki had a _very_ eccentric group of friends – the school's number one beauty, (who could also be his supposed lover), the school prodigy and witch, an ostracized hybrid, and the ordinary guy. What kind of social niche was this, Gin thought in disbelief. He could understand Moka and Yukari, given their special talents, but Kiria _and_ Tsukune? Did Kaneki Ken have that big of a heart? Gin didn't believe it. Nothing tied the group together other than Kaneki and the Literature Club, and from what he heard, Kiria and Yukari only joined because Kaneki was in it!

What was it about Kaneki that made him so special? What did Kaneki do to gain the Chairman's favor? If the Chairman was actively involved, then Gin had an inkling suspicion that he was also the one who allowed Kaneki to get away with Ishigami's murder; the albino would have been locked up by that wretched Public Safety Commission by now if it weren't so.

He studied the board more thoroughly, his sharp eyes taking in everything once, twice, three times over. The werewolf was silent for a long time, his eyes lingering on the word _Lovers_ more often than the others, and that attention paved way to a new angle to this mystery.

 _What if Kaneki Ken isn't the focus?_ Gin thought as his new hunch got him more excited by the second. He erased the big circle around Kaneki Ken and instead, circled the name next to him-

 _Akashiya Moka._

It would make more sense if Akashiya Moka was the glue that held the group together. If Kaneki and Moka were dating, then that would explain their strange niche of friends. Gin certainly found it easier to believe Moka having the heart to befriend the social outcasts. As for the security detail on Kaneki's profile? Maybe Moka came from a well-to-do family who was overprotective of their beautiful daughter and decided to hire a bodyguard to protect her. There have been cases in the past where rich monsters would gain the Chairman's approval to hire a thug or two to protect their children. The new theory would explain Kaneki's protective nature and why he made such a show on his kills. Kaneki would want to make sure everyone at Yokai Academy focused _on him_ rather than his attractive companion.

The more Gin thought about it, the surer he felt about his new theory. Unfortunately, his laptop was too damaged and infected for him to search up Akashiya Moka's profile, and thus, confirm his suspicions. It would take at least three days for him to replace his laptop with all his precious programs, but Gin didn't have the time to wait. He had to act now while he had the upper hand before Kaneki Ken exposes him. His reputation and perving habits were at stake!

-o-

While the werewolf began to concoct his schemes against the half-ghoul, said half-ghoul was having a headache over his latest dilemma. His mind pondered over his meeting with the Chairman the night before:

" _I cannot shut down the Public Safety Commission," the Chairman said sternly, despite hearing Kaneki's complaints, and he continued before Kaneki could protest. "It's unfortunate that my organization's standards have fallen since its founding, but you must consider the whole situation-!"_

" _The only situation I'm concerned about is how YOUR commission is threatening my friends, my club, and my morality," Kaneki retorted. "How could you preach about a utopia between monsters and humans when your own group is doing the opposite?! They are misusing their authority to justify their corruption and bribery! They should have been shut down a long time ago!"_

" _And how are they misusing their authority?" the Chairman asked, humoring him._

 _Kaneki was red in the face. Was the Chairman not listening during the last fifteen minutes of his rant? "I told you, they are abusing their strength and using it to force weaker monsters into doing what they want. They intimidate them into silence, and any clubs that don't pay their bribes are shut down-!"_

" _How ironic," the Chairman interrupted, "that you are accusing me of allowing my commission to use force to conduct order while also expecting me to allow YOU to use force to put down your threats." He calmly looked at half-ghoul's disbelief before settling back on his chair more comfortably. "Do you now see where your arguments fall short?"_

 _Kaneki swallowed uncomfortably. He saw it now, but knowing how comparable his actions were, before and back then, against the corrupt didn't make him back down. "I'm not abusing my power, Chairman. You know that. Whatever I've done…it's always for the sake of others. I'd never do such things for my own entitlement. I'm not Kuyou."_

" _I'm not saying you are," the Chairman stated, folding his hands in front of him, "I know you are not Kuyou, far from it! You are your own man, Kaneki Ken, and you should never let anyone tell you otherwise."_

 _The half-ghoul almost laughed- His own man? He hasn't been his own 'man' since he received Rize's organs. He would always have a part of her in him, physically and mentally. When he closed his eyes, Kaneki could still recall that fateful day he realized what he was after his release from the hospital. He could still feel the smooth kitchen knife in his trembling hands, ready to cut out the alien thing inside him, and then the despair that followed when he failed._

" _The road to peace is a long and thorny bridge, Kaneki-kun," the Chairman said. "There are steps that must be taken to get across, even if they are not ideal. The Public Safety Commission is an established symbol of order for Yokai Academy, and if I were to shut it down, then there would be nothing keeping the monsters in line."_

" _Then replace them," Kaneki said instead. "Keep your organization, but replace the current members with new ones who will not misuse their authority." Upon hearing this suggestion, the Chairman smiled wearily._

" _Now that's more reasonable," he said, "but where is the proof? Are all the members truly corrupt as you claim? Do you have evidence which members are and which ones aren't? I can't file your charges on your word alone, Kaneki-kun."_

 _Now they were talking. Perhaps Kaneki should have thought this through more carefully before coming here, especially when his anger against Kuyou clouded his reasoning. He had acted too rashly, and the Chairman had subtly made him aware of it._

" _Give me a few days and I'll compile your evidence," Kaneki promised, "and when I do, you better do something about it."_

" _If the evidence is sound, then I have no reason to ignore it," the Chairman replied. Kaneki nodded, and just when he was about to get up and leave, the Chairman stopped him. "Kaneki-kun, I've fulfilled your request and discovered the whereabouts of one Nagachika Hideyoshi."_

 _Immediately, the half-ghoul's attention was caught, desperation etched on his features. "You found him?!"_

 _The Chairman nodded. "Your friend is safe and he is doing well."_

 _And just like that, Kaneki felt like a burden he wasn't aware of had been lifted off his shoulders. His head felt lighter, if only briefly. Hide was fine. He was SAFE. Rize was wrong- Hide had survived the raid, and apparently, he was also doing well for himself._

" _Your friend is interesting," the Chairman murmured. "I can see how the two of you are so well acquainted. Are you aware that he is currently working at the CCG?"_

" _No," Kaneki admitted. He's lost contact with Hide ever since he was taken to Aogiri. He never found out whether Hide was still at Kamii or not; he just assumed he was there. But now that Kaneki knew Hide was working with the CCG, his enemy? He knew Hide always had an interest in ghouls, so this outcome wasn't completely unexpected, but it was still a shock._

" _Is he working as an investigator?" he asked._

" _He's an investigator assistant."_

" _He's fighting ghouls?!" Kaneki said incredulously._

" _Oh, nothing like that. Your friend mostly handles their paperwork, organize inventory, get the officers their coffee- that kind of thing," he assured. *_

 _Kaneki was relieved. "I see."_

" _Is there anything else you wish to know?" the Chairman asked._

 _Kaneki shook his head. "No, this is enough. I'm glad to know Hide's alright." He couldn't afford to know more, allowing himself to get more involved in what his best friend did. He couldn't get distracted when he had others relying on him to know what to do. "I'll see you in a few days, Chairman."_

Unfortunately, Kaneki did not hide his distress well enough. Tsukune, who was starting to get more perceptive, quickly noticed how quiet he was during lunch and how he barely listened to Nekonome-sensei's lecture. When he denied that last claim, the human simply pointed at his notes. Usually, Kaneki's notes would take up at least a full page for each lecture, filled with clear diagrams and lines of neat kanji. Instead, his notes were scrawled all over the place, like someone was writing it while half-asleep.

To make matters worse, Tsukune had apparently confronted his worries _after_ he consulted Moka and Yukari about them. Now, he had all his friends nagging him about his welfare and asking what they could do to help. At least Kiria wasn't there to nag him, not that he expected him to. The young hybrid had 'assignments' he could no longer delay, and so, had graced them with his absence for the last few days. The half-ghoul was suspicious as to what Kiria was up to, but decided his own plate was currently too full to handle that problem too.

Kaneki appreciated their worry, he really did, but there wasn't much he could tell them or let them do without defying his contract, and so he couldn't help but be annoyed by their pestering. When it became clear that he wasn't going to tell them what was going on, Inner Moka decided to intervene and suggested a spar to help alleviate his distress.

"It'll help keep your mind off what's bothering you," Inner Moka had reasoned. Tsukune was aghast, clenching her Rosario tightly against his chest.

"Moka-san, I know you've been wanting to fight Kaneki-san, but seeing you both hurt isn't going to help at all!"

"Yeah, it's only a temporary fix," Yukari agreed with Tsukune, for once, before addressing the vampire. "Wouldn't you rather test your strength against Kaneki-nii while he is at his peak condition? We already know he's distracted-!"

"No," Kaneki interrupted, "I'll do it. It's been a while since I sparred against a formidable opponent like you, Moka-san." He needed to keep his skills sharp after all. He gave an uneasy smile. "Besides, Tsukune, I think this would be a good lesson on how to hold your own against someone stronger than you."

Inner Moka quirked an eyebrow. "You acknowledge that I'm stronger than you? Admitting your defeat already?" she teased.

Kaneki smirked, and just like Inner Moka predicted, his headache of troubles ebbed down as his renewed sense of competition washed in. "Brute strength does not determine a fight."

"Well said," Inner Moka grinned, her red eyes gleaming just as much as Kaneki's.

Tsukune sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Oh great, just please, _please_ try not to kill each other. I don't think my heart could take it." Yukari slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Cheer up, Tsukune-san!" she said, looking giddy. "This is not a match any monster- or human- get to witness any day! Treat it like you're watching your favorite TV show! If it helps, I'll even supply the popcorn and drinks!"

"Yukari-san!" Tsukune exclaimed, not calming down at all.

"What? I'm offering free food! What's wrong with that?"

It was decided that Kaneki and Inner Moka would have their spar at midnight, a time when students and faculty were expected to get ready for bed. Kaneki also insisted that their spar take place far away from the academy grounds, to avoid drawing any unwanted eyes. Inner Moka agreed easily, and soon enough, the two of them were facing down each other. Tonight, the moon was full and casted its eerie glow on the new battleground. True to her word, Yukari had brought refreshments, munching on her treats while Tsukune stood by nervously, his share of food untouched.

Kaneki had changed out of his school uniform, wearing his offered dark long-sleeved shirt, sweatpants, and hard-soled shoes for easier mobility. He had also taken off his decorated eyepatch, handing it to Tsukune for safekeeping. Inner Moka had done the same- choosing to wear dark leggings and a sleeveless tank-top for those exact purposes. She also decided to tie back her long silver hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't hinder her eyesight. Kaneki smiled at that- if Inner Moka was willing to tie back her hair, it demonstrated how she took him seriously as a fighter. **

Despite their many training sessions with Tsukune, Kaneki didn't know much about Moka's combat prowess. He knew, based on what the Chairman told him, that vampires were the strongest monsters around. They were the S-Class among the other S-Class, and Kaneki was certain Moka was trained to fight monsters of her class before he knew ghouls existed. From his observations, her fighting style seemed very straightforward. They start and end swiftly, not much in terms of trickery or cunning, but that didn't mean the vampire didn't have any. Maybe her enemies were just too weak to give her the chance to show off that aspect.

 _I need to know more,_ Kaneki decided, positioning his body and holding up his arms defensively. _I'll test her first, see how fast she responds, and then adjust myself from there. I don't want to end up overestimating her._

Inner Moka met his gaze briefly, and seconds later, the match started.

The vampire made the first move, quickly closing the distance with a speed that would have taken most ghouls by surprise. Even though Kaneki expected it, he still couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he experienced his first fight against a vampire. An onslaught of emotions flowed through him as the half-ghoul dodged her attack at the last possible second, her leg brushing the air around his bare neck before she spun around for another hit.

He did a series of consecutive flips to avoid her strike, trying to catch his breath while Inner Moka pursued after him, relentless. Kaneki barely gained his footing when he saw Inner Moka make a high-power jump, rotating her whole body in a mid-air flip. The half-ghoul brought his arms up just in time to counter her overpowered drop kick, and the ground beneath him sunk from the pressure. Kaneki clenched his teeth, his kakugan visible for all to see as he forcibly pushed forward, causing Moka to lose her balance.

Taking advantage of her predicament, Kaneki quickly switched to the offensive. Four strands of his rinkaku emerged, and he quickly wrapped them around the airborne vampire, locking her arms to her sides tightly before tossing her against the hard earth. Inner Moka gasped as she collided against the ground and kept rolling, snapping a tree in half in the process. She reacted quickly, positioning her body head first before landing solidly on both feet. Kaneki raced after her, his rinkaku stretched out and propelling him even faster. He lunged his fist forward and Moka responded with a turn of her heel, side-stepping his attack and brought her leg up, kneeing his abdomen.

Kaneki spat out blood when her knee landed solidly against his stomach, feeling some of his organs rupture and his ribs crack. To avoid getting thrown off, the half-ghoul pierced two of his rinkaku strands to the ground as an anchor to keep him aloft, providing him ample space to launch a roundhouse kick. Moka, who didn't expect this unique maneuver, could only rely on her instincts to fall back. However, Kaneki had predicted this, and as the vampire fell, he used his other two strands to secure Inner Moka's left ankle and slammed the vampire against the ground back and forth once, twice, and thrice before inflicting a final smackdown intending to make her forfeit. He could have kept his hold on her, but he also remembered that this was a spar between _friends_ , not enemies. He didn't want to end up killing her.

The violent collisions caused Inner Moka to cry out, her mind and body bursting with pain. For the first time in a long while, she was getting _hurt._ Outside of her family, she's never faced an opponent that made her want to go all out, to want to test her limits, to want the fight to last because it was _enjoyable_. Even her dear sister, Kokoa, never came close to making Inner Moka feel this amount of elation Kaneki Ken managed to bring out during their first spar. She had held back at first, fearing that she'd cripple her friend by accident, but it turned out her fears were unwarranted. Kaneki Ken was as formidable an opponent the vampire hoped he would be, and she was going to relish every second of it!

 _Let's see if you can keep up with me, Kaneki Ken!_

Inner Moka rolled out of the way just as Kaneki smashed both feet against the ground beside her, and while he tried to bring his ghoul appendage around him, the vampire was already up and moving, her speed even faster than before despite her battered state. Kaneki's hybrid eyes widened at her incoming attack, his arms seemed to be moving in slow-motion as she punched him squarely in the jaw. There was a resounding _crack_ and the half-ghoul soared back dozens of feet. He crash-landed against a couple boulders, easily splintering them into several chunks. Inner Moka ran to where she expected her opponent to land, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she sought to end her spar victorious, but when the smoke cleared, no one was there.

She heard him before she saw him- a red strand shot out of the smoke, giving Inner Moka a minor cut on her cheekbone. She flipped back, crouching down as her red eyes took in Kaneki's penitent stance. He was breathing slowly, blood coated his face and clothes, and his head was bowed. His jaw was also crooked, but Kaneki quickly fixed that by promptly shifting it back in place. Her last move had taken a toll on him, and the only reason he remained standing was due to his ghoul appendages, his 'rinkaku', digging into the ground behind him.

There was a rumbling noise and Inner Moka nearly yelped when rinkaku strands burst out of the ground beneath her. She dashed out of the way and into the air just as the full length of Kaneki's rinkaku split the ground and surged after her retreating form. The length and thickness of each of his strands have increased drastically, and briefly, she struggled to keep up. The vampire kicked one strand away and tried to punch another, only for it to move and fasten it around her wrist. With her hand immobilized, she sensed Kaneki behind her, and she turned just in time to witness him putting all his weight into kicking her side. Inner Moka gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing from the newfound pain before she lunged down and trapped Kaneki's leg between her elbow and waist.

They were freefalling- the two of them locked in close combat. Kaneki struggled to free his leg from the vampire's vice-like grip, and yelled when Inner Moka punched him on the underside of his chin. His conscious slipped, and his rinkaku reacted. He was forced to let go of the vampire as his strands wrapped around his body to protect him from the fall. However, he didn't count on Inner Moka using his rinkaku against him- the vampire slammed both feet against his rinkaku, nearly snapping his spine in half as she used him like a cushion and stepped gracefully onto the ground.

Kaneki spat out more blood as he got up painfully, only to notice the vampire's fingertips just millimeters away from his vulnerable throat. His rinkaku had dissolved, leaving him wide open and at the vampire's mercy.

Inner Moka looked at him steadily, and it gave Kaneki some satisfaction that the vampire looked just as battered as him. Her silver hair was loose and in disarray, her face blemished with bruises, and she was slightly out of breath. She could keep going, and he could too, if it weren't for one problem-

 _Centipede._

Kaneki had decided early on that he would not activate his half-kakuja form unless it was a life and death situation, and a friendly spar like this was _not_ one of those times. He couldn't guarantee his control over his own sanity if he chose to activate that form, and he valued his friends' safety more than his own pride. Even if Inner Moka happened to be strong enough to put Centipede down, the same couldn't be said for Tsukune and Yukari, who were standing too close for his liking. Keeping those reasons in mind, the half-ghoul silently lifted both hands up in surrender, allowing the vampire to know their spar has ended in her favor. She instantly backed away and offered a hand to help him up.

Kaneki took her offered hand, and slowly, the Centipede's urge to break out also died down, returning to its dormant state once it knew the danger has passed.

Tsukune and Yukari immediately rushed to his side after the battle.

"Are you okay?!" Tsukune said frantically, and he winced at the amount of blood covering his skin. "Oh Kami, we need to take you to the hospital-!" He was cut off when Kaneki pushed his chest, keeping him away from him. "K-Kaneki-san?"

" _S-stay away_ ," he said through clenched teeth. His body was weakened and the fatigue clashed against his sudden burst of hunger. It also didn't help that Tsukune was starting to smell like his favorite burger from Big Girl. He needed to eat, to recover, and he recalled how he purposely left some extra food for safekeeping in case this happened. Saliva coated his gums, and his chest heaved erratically. He sought out the one he entrusted this task to. "Y-Yukari, I-I need…"

The witch nodded quickly, and using her teleportation magic, she summoned one of the food packages Kaneki had entrusted her with a week prior. The blood-stained package was quickly torn apart as Kaneki knelt and ravenously devoured the contents. For the next two minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were loud crunching and slurping noises. By the time he finished his midnight meal, his heart rate had slowed down to normal, and any internal injuries he gained were healed. Kaneki casually wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and he was about to thank Yukari when he finally noticed the tense atmosphere.

Inner Moka was awkwardly looking away from him, her stance uncomfortable. Yukari had her back towards him, her gaze locked on her magic wand like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Worse of all, Tsukune's face had turned greener, his hand covered his mouth, and his other arm was wrapped tightly against his abdomen. He looked like he was about to puke.

Kaneki's face fell at the sight.

The vampire, predictably, recovered first. "Do you need anything else?" _Do you need to eat more?_

Kaneki shook his head, suddenly feeling timid and embarrassed. He should have thought how he might look when he was eating in front of his friends, especially when two of them didn't and would never share the same diet as him. He balled his hands into fists, disappointed with himself. At least Moka had enough tact to eat cleanly in front of others, and in contrast, he acted like a barbarian who didn't know what it meant to be considerate.

He truly was a monster.

The half-ghoul opened his mouth to say something, anything so long as it drew the others' attention away from his horrid eating habits. "Y-you're very strong, Moka-san. I can learn much from you."

Thankfully, the vampire took the hint, and nodded warily, "We can learn from each other. I must thank you for granting my request, Kaneki Ken. It's been so long since I enjoyed exchanging blows. You renewed my pride as a fighter, and that is not an easy accomplishment."

Kaneki agreed, "it was a humbling experience." Their spar also revealed gaps in his offense and defense that he would make sure to take care of later.

"You were both so amazing!" Yukari exclaimed, sitting close to Kaneki. She also absentmindedly took care of his leftover scraps with a wave of her wand, and he was silently grateful for that. "Don't feel bad for losing, Kaneki-nii, you're still number one to me!"

Kaneki smiled, feeling a little better. "Thank you, Yukari-san."

"Are you feeling okay, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked. The vampire nodded, smiling at his concern.

"I am fine, Tsukune," she said, taking back her offered Rosario. "We should return to Yokai Academy before someone notices our absence. I'm sure Kaneki and I would like to get enough rest before class tomorrow." She looked at the half-ghoul. "Kaneki-san, I know this may be selfish of me, but I wouldn't mind having another spar against you."

"Don't be, I was about to suggest it myself," Kaneki replied before giving a forced grin. "Savor your victory while it lasts, vampire. I _will_ beat you someday."

Inner Moka laughed. "I look forward to it."

Tsukune sighed, by now, he had given up on trying to convince the battle-maniacs from doing what they clearly loved. "A vampire and a half ghoul having a friendly match and making plans! Witch magic exists! I have a cat-eared lady as a homeroom teacher! How did I go through most of my life not knowing this world exists right here in Japan?"

If he ever told his folks what he had witnessed tonight, like it was part of the norm, they'd think he had gone insane. Tsukune sometimes wondered if he had any right to be there with them.

Inner Moka seemed to know exactly what crossed his mind. She was perceptive like that. "It's all about knowing where to look, Tsukune-kun. You said your parents found a flyer to Yokai Academy, right? Whether that was a mistake or not, you have as much of a right to be here as any of us. You're the human factor, the real test each of us must encounter eventually after graduation, and what better way to prepare than to have the chance to spend time with a real human like you?"

Tsukune nodded slowly, and he couldn't explain why he suddenly looked to Kaneki when she said that. Kaneki had opposed his presence here since the beginning, and he now knew he had been harsh to discourage him from risking his life needlessly just for an education. He's never voiced any opposition about his attendance since Tsukune stood his ground, but it didn't mean Kaneki had stopped believing it.

When Kaneki noticed Tsukune's stare, his countenance seemed stoic, but his grey eyes belied a flare so intense that the human struggled to keep it. Once again, Kaneki didn't say anything about what he thought of Moka's claim, and Tsukune was too afraid to push him and ask.

"I'm happy to be here," Tsukune said quietly, still looking at the half-ghoul when he said it, "and I don't regret it."

He swallowed uncomfortably when Kaneki's eyes narrowed, and Tsukune got his silent message:

 _We'll see about that._

-o-

*I am well-aware that Hide's position as an investigator assistant requires him to do more than just office work, as shown when Marude invites Hide to join them on their Owl Suppression operation. Notice that I had the Chairman say 'mostly' before listing out the mundane tasks of a typical office intern. This is to show that the Chairman knows more than he's letting on about Hide's position and he's only telling Kaneki what he needs to hear so his informant doesn't worry needlessly. Is that a breach of trust? Yes, but Kaneki, for reasons I described in this story, has chosen not to question the Chairman about it, who would have indulged him if he asked.

**Inner Moka tying up her hair and changing her clothes before a premeditated fight is a characteristic I decided to add. In the manga, Inner Moka never fought 'for fun'. When she did fight, it was always provoked and in the moment kind of thing, so she never had time to prepare beforehand. I figured that realistically, Inner Moka would choose to dress more appropriately just like how any of us would if we had arranged a date at the gym.

 _A/N: So that's the end of that! I know some of you are likely wondering why Kaneki lost to Moka and I can imagine the arguments- 'Kaneki has fought stronger opponents than her! He has more experience! He could have done so and so to win!' First, I am not Sui Ishida. I am his fan, trying to portray an accurate depiction of what Kaneki Ken would do in this situation, and for reasons I described in this chapter, that is how I believe the fight between Kaneki and Inner Moka would go. Second, as I already mentioned, Kaneki is fighting Moka with a HANDICAP. He refused to continue the fight when he could have, and he might even overpower Moka if he went into half-Kakuja mode. Then again, Inner Moka is no pushover either. In the manga sequel, we know she has been trained to fight against others of her race since childhood. She is used to fighting strong opponents, and her fast reflexes demonstrate that. Vampires aren't called the strongest for nothing and I suppose her skills may seem subpar when the first season only throws her average villains to face off against._

 _Another thing to clarify- Kaneki is still very much opposed to Tsukune attending Yokai Academy. He might be teaching him how to defend himself better, and he might be kinder than before, but he still opposes it. Kaneki believes teaching Tsukune self-defense is a part of his job, and that's why he's tolerant about it. He's still waiting for the moment Tsukune slips up so he could prove he was right. Does that make Kaneki a jerk? Probably, but that's what character development is for._

 _Thank you all for reading and your continued support! Please leave any comments or thoughts in your review!_


End file.
